It's not always the Best for Business
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Paul Levesque hat vielleicht den grössten Fehler seiner WWE Karriere gemacht. Wie er da wohl wieder raus kommt? Und was hat Haley mit all dem zu tun
1. Pauls grosser Fehler?

Stephanie Mc Mahon geht durch die Halle des Trainingscamps in Tampa, begleitet von ihrer Assistentin Beth. Ihr Vater hatte das Camp im letzten Jahr eröffnen lassen, aus dem Grund, dass sehr viele der Angestellten hier ihr zu Hause hatten.

"Nächste Woche kommen noch zwei Hantelbänke. Die stellen wir dann hinten neben die Sprossenwand. Paul möchte sich Adrian demnächst nochmal anschauen. Wir schauen, dass er den Titel bald abgibt und so in die Main's kommt. Er hat sehr hohes Potiental ein Liebling der Zuschauer zu werden."

Beth notiert alles auf ihren Schreibblock. "Da wird er sich garantiert freuen. Paul meinte, dass er auch Bayley noch intensier ansehen möchte."

"Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt. Ich denke mal, er wird sich kurzfristig bei dir oder Tyler deswegen melden. Wie geht es mit den Neuzugängen voran?"

Es gibt hier einige vielversprechende Talente. Besonders bei den Damen. Komm, wir gehen gleich mal rüber. Sie trainieren gerade", sagt Beth. "Aber mal kurz etwas anderes Steph. Hat dein Mann echt den Shield gespalten? Ich konnte es leider nicht verfolgen?"

"Ach, hör mir bloss auf Beth. Ich habe ihm davon abgeraten, aber er wollte ja wie immer nicht auf mich hören. Er hat das alles auch kurzfristig beschlossen. Nur die Jungs und die Schreiber wussten Bescheid. Ich befürchte aber, dass die ganze Geschichte nach hinten losgeht."

Sie halten vor dem Trainingsring, in dem zwei Frauen gerade einige Moves durchgehen. Die Erste ist hoch gewachsen, jedoch zierlich gebaut und hat lange blonde Haare. Als sie sie Zweite anschaut, hebt sie interessiert eine Augenbraue. Sie ist auch sehr schlank, jedoch von den Muskeln her, mehr definiert. Ihr Körperbau ist nicht so puppenhaft, sondern sehr weiblich. Die Schwarzen Haare trägt sie lang gestuft bis zur Rückenhälfte. Mit geschickten Händen wirft sie ihre Gegnerin zu Boden.

"Die Blonde sieht aus wie eine typische Diva. Sie kannst du so in die Sendung stecken", meint Stephanie flüsternd zu Beth und lacht. Die nickt ihr zustimmend zu.

"Das ist Kylie Chale, die andere ist Haley Finnigan. Beide Siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt und aus New York. Tyler hat sie bei ROH entdeckt und sie sind jetzt seit Acht Wochen hier. Von Haley ist Tyler total begeistert, aber sie hat uns gleich gesagt, dass sie ohne Kylie nicht da bleibt. Also haben wir erst mal zugelassen, und ich muss sagen, dass Kylie sich sehr gesteigert hat."

"Haley gefällt mir sehr gut. Man merkt, dass sie Biss hat. Ihre Ausführungen sind sehr sauber. Da schau, wie sie den Olympic Slam vollzieht." Stephanie zeigt kurz auf die beiden.

"Ja, aber sie hat auch Haaren auf den Zähnen. Sie hat sich beim ersten Training sofort mit einer anderen angelegt. Tyler hat wie üblich gefragt, warum sie hier sind. Eine der Damen meinte dann, um berühmt zu werden und Geld für ihre Familie zu verdienen. Haley hat ihr dann gesagt, dass sie sich die Familie erst mal abschminken kann. Wenn du den Job hast, bist du nur unterwegs und man sieht die Familie kaum. Also soll sie sich überlegen, ob das der Richtige Job für sie sei. Die andere war sofort beleidigt."

"Na, aber Haley hat da schon recht. Selbst Paul und ich, die das Glück haben und denselben Job machen, sehen uns auch manchmal tagelang nicht. Und die Kinder merken das auch sofort."

"Und Haley ist sehr redegewandt. Die kannst du, wenn sie nicht mehr kämpfen will, glatt neben Jerry ans Kommentatoren Pult setzen. Wir kriegen hier immer viel zu lachen, wenn sie das bei den anderen macht."

Ok, schön. Wen haben wir noch neues?" Sie geht mit Beth weiter zu den Männern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Levesque sitzt mit seinem Schwiegereltern Vince und Linda McMahon in seinem Büro und ist sichtlich nervös.

"Und du denkst, dass es wirklich nicht die Richtige Lösung war." Paul sieht Vince an und der schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, aber du hast die Aufsicht über die Storylines, also ist es deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn du meine Meinung hören willst?"

"Ja, natürlich. Deswegen habe ich euch hergerufen. Als ich heute die Reaktion der Leute gesehen habe, war ich wirklich erschrocken. Selbst einige unserer Leute haben mich gefragt, wie ich das hätte tun können."

"Und da haben sie nicht unrecht. Wie kann man auf so eine Schnapsidee kommen und den Shield jetzt spalten. Und dann noch einen Tag nach Payback! Natürlich hat es Colby verdient, dass man ihn ein wenig mehr pusht. Aber ihn zur Evolution zu ziehen ist verdammter Bullshit."

Paul schluckt bei den ehrlichen Worten seines Schwiegervaters. Er nimmt seinen Kugelschreiber und tippt damit auf der Tischplatte rum. Dave hatte ihn schon vor einem halben Jahr gesagt, dass er wegen seiner Schauspielkarriere eine Pause einlegen wollte. Doch Paul wollte die Evolution nicht so einfach untergehen lassen. So hatte er bei der heutigen RAW Ausgabe Colby vom Shield zur Evolution überlaufen lassen. Die drei Shield Mitglieder, sowie auch Randy waren von der Sachen auch nicht begeistert, aber Paul dachte, dass den Zuschauern die Fehde zwischen den beiden Gruppierungen langsam langweilig werden könnte.

"Ich finde es auch nicht gut Paul. Klar, du willst Colby ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, aber das hätte man auch regeln können, indem du ihn die Kämpfe entscheiden lässt. Oder du hättest ihm eine Single Fehde, außerhalb des Shields gegeben. Außerdem haben es die Jungs alle Drei verdient. Seitdem sie da sind, gibt es steigende Zuschauerzahlen, sowie einen höheren Verkauf im Merchandising", kommt von Linda, seiner Schwiegermutter.

Paul fährt sich durch die Haare. "Man, ist ja schon gut. Aber nun ist es nicht rückgängig zu machen." Es klopft und die drei Shieldmitglieder Colby, Jonathan und Joe betreten den Raum. Paul weist mit der Hand auf die freien Stühle im Raum.

"Und alles klar Joe? Colby hat dann wohl doch etwas zu fest zugehauen, was?" Linda berührt seine Schulter und schaut ihn besorgt an. Joe's Oberkörper ist von einer Bandage geschützt.

"Ach, geht schon. Aber ganz ehrlich. Es war echt ein Scheiß Gefühl. Klar, die Storyline ist jetzt halt so und wir wissen, dass nun nach drei Kämpfen gegen die Evolution, die Leute etwas neues wollen. Aber wenn man zwei Jahre ein Team ist und nun einer fehlt. Puh." Er lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben Vince fallen.

"Ja, ich fühle mich auch ziemlich kacke. Das Erste Mal, dass die Leute mich ausgebuht haben. Das Gefühl kann man gar nicht beschreiben Es ist, als würde man dir den Magen herausreissen." Colby senkt den Kopf

"Ach, ich höre das gar nicht mehr", kommt von Randy, der still in der Ecke sitzt.

"Ja, aber du kennst das Gefühl ja von vorneherein. Du hast es ja von Anfang an selber so gewollt. Natürlich werden die Leute wissen, dass wir privat andere sind, aber trotzdem."

"Genau, die Leute wissen, dass ich privat der netteste Kerl auf Erden bin", grinst Randy in die Runde.

"Arsch", kommt von Joe, der dabei lacht und sich die Seite festhält.

"Scheiße Jungs, ich glaube, dass ich diesmal einen Fehler gemacht habe, den ich jetzt nicht mehr so einfach ausbügeln kann. Die beiden hier finden das zumindest." Vince nickt mit dem Kopf und stempt beide Hände auf den Schreibtisch.

"Ja. Du kannst doch nicht eine Gruppe, auf die die Leute so abfahren, einfach so mal eben splitten. Sicherlich sollen die Drei noch weiter vorwärtskommen, aber wie Mum eben schon sagte, dass hätte man mit Einzelfehden hinbekommen. Und natürlich soll auch die Evolution bleiben, aber nicht um jeden Preis. Bedenke das Dave schon Fünfundvierzig ist. Der mach vielleicht noch zwei bis Drei Jahre. Und du bist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Irgendwann geht auch die Äre der Evolution vorbei. Und du verschwindest ja auch nicht einfach von der Bildfläche. Randy ist noch Jung, der wird uns noch lange erhalten bleiben. Die Drei hier Paul sind die Neue Ära", meint er und zeigt auf die drei Männer. "Ganz ehrlich. Ich hätte mir da etwas anderes einfallen lassen, aber ich bin dafür ja nicht mehr zuständig."

Stephanie betritt den Raum und guckt in die Runde. "Hi, ihr schaut, als würde die Welt untergehen."

"Ich glaube, diesmal hab ich echt Scheiße gebaut, Schatz!"

Stephanie, die ihren Mann nur zu gut kennt, weis sofort, worauf er anspielt. "Ich habe ich dir gleich gesagt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Nun müssen wir schauen, wie wir da wieder rauskommen. Ich hab da schon eine Idee."

"Und welche?" Paul schaut sie skeptisch an.

"Das sage ich euch, wenn es soweit ist. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir freie Handhabe versprichst."

Paul sieht sie ratlos an. Was soll schon schiefgehen. Schlimmer kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr werden. So nickt er ihr zu und Stephanie sieht ihn zufrieden an

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Einen Tag später fährt Stephanie wieder zur Trainingshalle und winkt Beth zu, die an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt.

"Hi Steph, du warst doch erst gestern hier. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Kannst du mir diese Haley ins Büro schicken. Ich möchte mit ihr reden."

Beth nickt, steht auf und geht in den Fitnessraum, wo Haley an den Gewichten trainiert.

"Haley, Stephanie McMahon ist hier und möchte dich sprechen."

Kylie's Kopf schießt in Haleys Richtung. "Was sie wohl von dir will?"

Haley zuckt nur mit den Schultern, schnappt sich ihr Handtuch und folgt dann Beth in Stephanies Büro. Die hatte gestern noch mit Tyler gesprochen und Haleys Akte mit nach Hause genommen. Als es klopft, hebt sie den Kopf. "Herein", ruft sie.

"Guten Tag Mrs. McMahon", sagt Haley freundlich und reicht ihr die Hand.

"Sag bitte Stephanie. Hallo Haley. Setz dich." Haley setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl und schaut Stephanie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich habe dich gestern beobachtet Haley. Dein Stil gefällt mir. Er ist sehr sauber und einige Züge heben sich von anderen ab. Klar, wir brauchen unsere Diven, aber etwas neues sehen wir immer gerne. Ich komme auch gleich zum Punkt. Ich würde dich gerne in unsere Shows einbauen."

Haley wird leicht nervös. Davon träumt sie schon seit Jahren und deswegen ist sie hier. Sie hat NewYork verlassen, um sich diesen Traum zu erfüllen. In ihrem früheren Job, als Fitnesstrainerin hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt, jedoch fehlte ihr die Herausforderung. Durch ihren Schulfreund Dexter war sie dann zum Wrestling gekommen. Sie liebte es einfach, sich im Ring zu verausgaben und mochte die Show Drumherum. "Wow, damit habe ich nun gar nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte, dass ich zuerst sicher ein paar Jahre in der NXT verbringe. Nicht, dass ich das nicht toll finden würde. Um Gottes Willen." Sie beugt sich nach vorne und geht sich durch die Haare.

"Ich habe deine Akte studiert und schon gestern mit Tyler und Beth gesprochen. Sie meinen, du wärst bereit."

"Und an was hast du genau gedacht."

Stephanie grinst sie an.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe starrt immer wieder auf sein Handy. Nun hatte er es schwarz auf weiss. Seine Ex-Verlobte hatte einen neuen Freund. Höhnisch lachte er auf. Vor vier Monaten hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie seine ständige Abwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen könnte. Die Erziehung ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter und auch alles andere müsste sie immer alleine regeln. Dabei wusste sie von vorneherein, was für einen Job er hat und hatte ihn alle die Jahre auch immer unterstützt. Sie war mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Joelle aus dem Haus ausgezogen und wohnte nun etwas zwei Kilometer weiter. Und nun liest er bei Instagramm, dass sie einen neuen hat. Einen Formel Eins Fahrer. "Ja, die sind ja auch nicht unterwegs", denkt er für sich. Sie hatte ihm heute nur kurz geschrieben, dass sie Joelle bei seiner Mutter abgibt, wie jeden Freitag. Seitdem sie getrennt waren, hatten sie sich vielleicht dreimal gesehen. Joe kannte die Frau nicht mehr, in der er sich damals verliebt hatte.

"Kommst du Joe!" Colby steht wartend an der Türe und Joe nickt. Er lächelt seinen Freund an, denn er ist dankbar für diese Freundschaft. Der Freundschaft seiner beiden Freunde, nein seiner Familie aus der WWE.


	2. Ein ungebetener Gast

Monday Night Raw Zeit in Tallahasse. Joe und Jonathan stehen oben an der Treppe und warten auf ihren Auftritt. Es ist ihr erster Auftritt ohne Colby. Joe dreht seinen Nacken noch einmal nach rechts und links und Jonathan macht noch ein paar Liegestütze.

"Ich fühle mich Scheiße", kommt grummelnd von Jonathan und springt aus.

"Frag mich mal. Ich kann mir das ohne Colb echt nicht vorstellen."

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield", tönt es aus den Lautsprechern und die beiden gehen unter tosenden Jubel der Leuten die Treppe runter. Joe ist froh, als er die Fans sieht. Sie bauen ihn in solchen Momenten immer wieder auf. Manchmal würde er am liebsten diese Treppe runtergehen und alle Leute abklatschen, aber sie wollten halt unnahbar wirken. Viele der Fans berühren ihn im Vorbeigehen und auch wenn einige seiner Kollegen anders denken. Er mochte dieses Gefühl.

Sie steigen in den Ring und Jonathan schnappt sich das Mikro. Er tingelt nervös durch den Ring, bevor er es an den Mund hält. "Letzte Woche ist das Schlimmste passiert, was man sich unter Freunden nur vorstellen kann. Wir wurden verraten. Verraten von unserem Freund, verraten von unserem Bruder. Von Seth Rollins. Ich weis, dass ihr alle genauso geschockt seid. Als der Stuhl Roman traf, wollte ich es nicht glauben." Kurz stoppt er und ballt die Hand zu einer Faust. "Wir sind immer noch geschockt, aber.. aber mittlerweile bin ich dabei noch wütend. Einfach nur wütend, weil ich dir vertraut habe Seth. Seid ihr auch wütend?"

Die Halle tobt und die Leute schreien. Kurz hält Jonathan inne, bevor er das Mikro erneut an den Mund hält. "Du Seth Rollins warst immer derjenige, der uns zusammengehalten hast. Aber eins kann ich dir heute sagen, mein Freund. Du wirst bezahlen. Bezahlen, dass du uns, und die Leute hier verraten hast. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird deine Nase sicher nicht mehr gerade auf deinem Gesicht sitzen. "

Seine Worte werden von der klatschenden Menschenmenge honoriert. "Believe in Shield" Rufe gehen durch den Saal, die untermauert werden von "Seth Rollins Sell Out". Jonathan gibt das Mikro an Joe weiter.

"Wir haben gehört, dass Dolph Ziggler und Big Show bei Smackdown Prügel kassiert haben, weil sie die Gleiche Meinung vertreten, wie wir zwei. Und ich nehme an, die Gleiche Meinung, wie ihr alle hier." Joe's Kopf schaut an die Decke und er schließt kurz die Augen. Man Verrät seine Freunde nicht", schreit er ins Mikro.

Plötzlich ertönt die Musik der Evolution und Romans Kopf dreht sich mit finsterer Miene in die Richtung, von der jetzt Randy Orton und Seht Rollins kommen. Mit grinsenden Gesichtern kommen sie auf den Ring zu, wo Colby sich das Mikro von Jim Corvette schnappt. Kurz hebt er arrogant seinen Kopf und schaut in das Publikum, welches ihn ausbuht.

"Ich weis gar nicht, was ihr beide eigentlich wollt. Ihr wollt wissen, warum ich euch verraten habe. Ok, ich sage es euch. Ich hatte es satt immer in eurem Schatten zu stehen. Ich bin ein Gewinner Typ und gewinnen kann ich nur mit der Evolution. Alle erzählen hier immer, dass wir Brüder sind. Für mich wart ihr nur Geschäftspartner."

Colby schluckt jetzt, als die Buhrufe, die immer lauter werden, durch die Halle fegen. Er weis, dass es hier nur ein Job ist, aber dieses Gefühl ist für ihn grausam. Joe nimmt das Mikro an den Mund.

"Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst sein, Rollins. Und du Orton. Du sagst immer, du bist das Gesicht der WWE. Wenn ich meine Hand an dich gelegt habe, bist du der Arsch der WWE, glaube mir."

Die Halle brüllt und Joe schüttelt nur den Kopf. Dann geht es schnell. Wütend springen Colby und Randy in den Ring und die vier fangen an, sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln.

Stephanie steht im Backstage Bereich vor dem Monitor und ist sehr angespannt. Bisher hat sie nur eine Person, die dort draußen mit im Ring steht, in ihren Plan eingeweiht. Sie will, dass es so echt wie möglich aussieht, deshalb hielt sie es für das Beste.

Randy und Joe haben ausgemacht, dass er Joe gegen die Ringtreppe wirft, und er dann regungslos liegenbleibt. Als dies nun geschieht und Joe auf dem Boden liegt, blinzelt er leicht durch seine Haare. Colby ist mit Jonathan noch im Ring und er sieht, dass Randy auf die Ringseile geht. Dann schluckt er und hält die Luft an.

Eine blonde Frau, die in der ersten Reihe am Ring sitzt, springt über die Absperrung, läuft zu Jerry Lawler und schnappt sich das Mikro. Jerry, der sichtlich erschrocken ist, steht auf und sieht ihr verwirrt nach. Mit einer Leichtigkeit springt sie in den Ring und stellt sich vor Jonathan, der am Boden liegt. Colby, der gerade seine Faust gehoben hat, lässt sie langsam sinken und schaut zu Randy. Beide bewegen sich nicht.

"Hört auf. Ich lasse das nicht zu. Fass ihn nicht mehr an Rollins", schreit die Frau und funkelt sie böse an.

Colby sieht sich um und wartet auf die Security's. Warum kommt keiner und wirft die Frau raus.

"Du bist ein verräterisches Arschloch, Seth Rollins. Deine Fans haben an dich geglaubt. Ich habe an dich geglaubt. Wir haben an den Shield geglaubt. Doch du egoistisches Wesen hast alles zerstört. Du hast deinen Freunden das Herz rausgerissen. Sie haben den Glauben verloren. Den Glauben an Freundschaft, den Glauben an ihren Bruder.

Colby dreht sich wieder nach den Securitys um, doch noch immer ist niemand zu sehen.

"Aber die beiden haben ihre Fans, die sie wieder aufbauen werden. Wir werden sie stärken und dann Seth Rollins wirst du bezahlen." Sie zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn.

Die Menschen in der Halle toben, sie schreien, sie applaudieren.

"Randy, was ist hier los?", flüstert Colby ihm zu, doch Randy schaut erstaunt.

"Lass uns gehen", meint er nur und zieht ihn aus dem Ring. Beim Hinausgehen dreht Colby sich immer wieder nach der Frau um. Er versteht im Moment überhaupt nichts mehr. Die Frau dreht sich jetzt zu Jonathan, der sie ebenso verwundert anstarrt, wie soeben noch Colby und Randy.

"Alles ok", fragt sie und er nickt nur. Sie nimmt seinen Arm und zieht ihn hoch. Dann schaut sie zu Joe, der aufgestanden ist und von unten auf die beiden guckt. Joe sieht Jonathan fragend an, doch der zuckt unmerklich mit der Schulter.

"Verliert den Glauben nicht. Wir stehen hinter euch." Die Leute brechen wieder in Gebrüll aus und Jonathan überzieht eine Gänsehaut. Nun endlich kommen drei Männer vom Security Dienst und bitten die Frau aus dem Ring. Sie nehmen sie mit durch einen Nebenausgang.

Kann mir mal einer sagen, was das für eine verdammte Scheiße war" Colby tritt gegen eine der Boxen und fasst sich an den Kopf. Randy starrt nur zu Boden. "Hast du gesehen, was die Leute gejubelt haben. Meine Fresse. Joe, weist du irgendwas?" Joe und Jonathan kommen den Gang entlang und gucken ihn ebenso verwirrt an.

"Stell dir vor, die wäre während des Kampfes aufgetaucht. Mein Gott, was hätte alles passieren können. Das ist bestimmt so ne Durchgeknallte. Warum war der Security nicht sofort da." Jonathan setzt sich auf eine der Boxen. Paul und Vince kommen nun mit blassen Gesichtern auf die Vier zu.

"Alles ok Jungs?"

"Warum waren die Securitys nicht sofort da Paul?", kommt von Colby.

"Wir brauchen keine Securitys. Na, wie hat euch die Show gefallen Jungs." Stephanie kommt aus dem Videoraum und grinst.

"Da war alles geplant Steph? Konntest du uns nicht vorwarnen. Was hätte alles passieren können." Paul sieht seine Frau entsetzt an.

"Gar nichts. Randy wusste Bescheid."

Vier Gesichter drehen sich zu Randy, der die Hände hochhebt. "Sorry Jungs, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Außerdem gefällt mir Stephanies Idee sehr gut."

"Was für ein Idee? Steph, Schatz, nun komm zur Sache." Paul verliert fast die Fassung.

"Darf ich euch das neue Mitglied des Shield vorstellen. Jungs, das ist Haley." Sie zeigt mit der Hand nach vorne und die Männer drehen sich um.

"Hallo zusammen." Haley kommt nun ein wenig nervös auf die Sechs Männer zu und reicht jedem die Hand.

"Und was soll das jetzt heißen?" Joe schaut Stephanie verwirrt an.

"Na, ihr habt doch die Reaktionen der Leute gesehen. Bei ihrer Ansprache an Colby sind sie regelrecht ausgeflippt. Stellt sie euch als eine Art Redeführerin vor."

Colby ist der Erste, der ihren Plan erahnt. "Achso, sie soll mich verbal fertig machen?" Stephanie nickt.

"Und du meinst, dass es das bringt?" Paul sieht seine Frau an.

"Ein Versuch ist es wert. Story wird so sein, dass wir Seth Rollins verbal so fertig machen, dass er irgendwann reumütig zurückkehren könnte. Haley wird ihn zermürben bis aufs äußerste, sodass er überlegt, ob seine Entscheidung nicht die Falsche war. Weiterhin wirst du Paul ihn auch noch wie einen Lakai behandeln, sodass er immer als der Schuldige dastehen wird. Und irgendwann, sagen wir in einem halben Jahr bei den Survivor Serious wir er sich dann wieder gegen die Evolution stellen."

"Die Idee ist gut. Aber eine Frau beim Shield. Und dabei noch blond?" Jonathan zieht ein Gesicht.

Haley zieht ihre Perücke vom Kopf und wuschelt sich durch die Haare.

Ok, ich habe nichts gesagt."

"Vor allendingen kann sie auch ab und zu in die Kämpfe mit einsteigen."

Colby sieht zu Haley. "Sag bloss, du wrestlest auch?"

"Yup, ich kann dich auch körperlich fertig machen. Vier Jahre ROH." Sie lächelt ihn an.

"Ein Versuch ist es wert. Was meint ihr dazu Jungs?" Vince, der von der Idee begeistert ist, schaut zu Jonathan und Joe. Jonathan hebt den Daumen, Joe zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

"Na toll, der ist ja begeistert. Das wir ja spaßig", denkt Haley. Stephanie nickt ihr zu und die beiden gehen den Gang entlang Richtung Umkleide.

"Joe war ja nicht gerade begeistert." Sie guckt Stephanie von der Seite an.

"Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Es ist halt für sie eine blöde Situation, aber sie werden sich da sicher schnell rein finden."


	3. Auftritt des neuen Shield

Nervös steht Haley im Backstage Bereich und dehnt ihre Beine. In Gedanken geht sie ihren Text noch einmal durch.

Colby stubst sie von hinten an und setzt sich dann vor sie. "Und bereit, mich fertig zu machen?"

"Na logo. Aber ich bin doch echt schon tierisch nervös". Sie hebt die Hand und er sieht, dass sie zittert.

"Du packst das schon. Kommst du vom Haupteingang oder von der Treppe?"

"Vom Haupteingang. Ihr seit ja schon im Ring und die beiden kommen wie immer von oben."

"Weißt du schon, was du anziehen sollst?"

"Nein, Stephanie hat da ein Geheimnis draus gemacht. Ich bin echt gleich mal gespannt."

Colby steht nun wieder auf. "Ok, ich werde dann mal zu Paul und Randy in die Umkleide gehen. Wir sehen uns dann gleich im Ring. Man, es ist immer noch ein komisches Gefühl."

"Dank Paul dafür", antwortet sie grinsend, und er streckt ihr die Zunge raus.

Sie ist gerade dabei, Liegestütze zu machen, da kommen Natalie und Eva Marie auf sie zu. "Haley, Steph sagt du sollst bitte zu Sandar. Du musst dich noch umziehen!"

Haley folgt den beiden, die bis über beide Ohren grinsen, in die Garderobe, wo Sandra, die Schneiderin mit Stephanie wartet. Als Sandra ihr das Outfit hinhält, schluckt sie.

"WOW", kommt nur aus ihrem Mund.

"Wir können dich ja schlecht in Cargos auftreten lassen. Oder im Minikleid. Das käme, wenn du mal eingreifen sollst, nicht so gut." Stephanie sieht zufrieden aus.

Haley geht hinter den Spiegel und zieht sich um. Als sie wieder hervortritt klatscht Eva sofort in die Hände und Stephanie pfeift. "Aber Hallo", kommt von Natalie.

Haley dreht sich vor dem Spiegel. Sie trägt ein knallenges Catsuit, dass vorne einen Rautenausschnitt hat. Die Seiten sind mit Nieten verziert. An den Füssen trägt sie schwarze Stiefel.

"Ist das nicht zu übertrieben. Ich habe das Gefühl meine Brust fällt raus", lacht sie.

"Ganz und gar nicht. Ich setze da gleich noch Klebestreifen rein, dann verrutscht da gar nichts. Es zeigt nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Ich glaube, dass wird selbst Jon und Joe verwirren." Sandra ist sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Arbeit.

"Na super. Die beiden sollen sich schon auf ihre Kämpfe konzentrieren."

"Ok, dann verwirre halt nur die Gegner."

Colleen, die Visagistin legt ihr noch Make Up auf und betont dabei besonders ihre Augen.

"Wow, du siehst gefährlich aus. Hounds of Justice halt", kommt von Natalie.

"So, es wird Zeit." Stephanie schiebt sie aus dem Raum und sie gehen Richtung Arena. Als sie vor dem Haupteingang Bühne stehen, hören sie die Fünf Männer schon heiß im Ring diskutieren."

"Ihr seit nur noch zu zweit! Der Shield ist Geschichte. Wir machen euch spielend fertig", faucht Paul ins Mikro.

"Selbst einer alleine würde euch fertig machen Triple H. Ihr seit nur noch ein abgelutschter Haufen. Batista hat die Richtige Wahl getroffen, als er gegangen ist. Wie fühlt es sich an, einen Verräter unter sich zu haben. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr ihm trauen könnt" Joe schaut sie böse an. Dann dreht er den Kopf schief und grinst. "Ich glaube, die Leute hier stimmen mir zu, wenn ich sage, dass ihr lächerlich seid."

Seine Worte werden vom Publikum durch tosenden Beifall unterstützt.

"Wie gesagt, den Shield gibt es nicht mehr", schreit Paul. Die Halle reagiert auf diese Aussage, in dem sie ihn ausbuht.

Jonathan nimmt Joe das Mikro aus der Hand. "WOWOWOWOWOW, was sagst du da? Den Shield gibt es nicht mehr." Er läuft im Ring auf und ab. "Ja, du hast Recht Triple H. Den alten Shield gibt es nicht mehr. Aber es gibt einen neuen. Nein, ich rede jetzt nicht von einem dritten Mann. Den brauchen wir nicht. Aber seht selber. Leute, darf ich euch das neue Mitglied des Shields vorstellen. Begrüßt mit mir Haley."

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield", ertönt die Musik. Haley holt tief Luft und betritt die Halle. Sie merkt, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet sind, doch sie geht tiefentschlossen mit schwingender Hüfte auf den Ring zu. Jonathan und Joe schauen sich an und grinsen. "Krass", flüstert Jonathan. Sie haben Haley natürlich in ihrem Outfit noch nicht gesehen und Jonathan schluckt. Die Zuschauer scheinen Haley zu erkennen, denn man hört "Das ist doch die Frau von letzter Woche" Rufe und die Leute applaudieren. Als sie die Ringtreppe betritt, geht Jonathan auf sie zu und hält ihr die Seile auf. Mit einem arroganten Blick geht sie an Paul, Randy und Colby vorbei. Randy muss sich ein Grinsen echt verkneifen. Haley dreht sich um und stempt eine Hand in die Hüfte.

Stephanie steht mit Natalie, Bryan und Brianna vor dem Monitor und verfolgt das Ganze angespannt. Paul hebt das Mikro wieder an den Mund, richtet eine Hand zu Haley und lacht. "Das ist alles. Das ist euer neues Mitglied? Sie kann eure Gegner höchstens mit ihrer Figur ablenken."

Haley hebt die Hand und fordert von Jonathan das Mikro. Sie geht nah an Paul heran. "Dann fange ich mit dir gleich mal an. Ich schätze mal, so was hast du schon länger nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn ich deine Visage sehe, könnte ich mir denken, dass deiner Frau die Lust vergangen ist." Ihre Finger gleiten über seine glatte Brust. Der Saal tobt. Joe und Jonathan lachen los. Colby geht einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Joe stellt sich sofort vor Haley. Die berührt seine Schulter. "Lass gut sein. Den schaff ich selber."

Colby grinst ihr spöttisch ins Gesicht. Sie geht einmal um ihn rum. "Schade, schade. Was kommt als nächstes Seth? Rasierst du dir jetzt den Kopf, weil dein Herrchen es verlangt? Damit ihr auch ja im Partnerlook lauft" Sein Grinsen erstarrt. "Haley, Haley" Rufe und "Believe in the Shield" füllen den Saal.

Paul lacht innerlich. Er findet Haley klasse, denn sie hat es sofort geschafft, die Leute auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Er nimmt sich vor, seiner Frau gleich einen dicken Kuss zu geben.

"So, pass mal auf, du Puppe. Dich werden wir auch nochmal ohne die beiden kriegen", schreit Randy sie nun an und hebt den Finger.

Doch Haley lacht ihn nur aus. "Ganz sicher Orton. Du wirst mich oft alleine sehen. In deinen Träumen, da werde ich immer bei dir sein und dich verfolgen. Und du Rollins wirst irgendwann bereuen. Ich werde immer und überall sein. Ihr werdet morgens mit dem Gedanken an mich erwachen und abends mit dem Gedanken an mich einschlafen." Sie schmeißt das Mikro auf den Boden und geht hinter Dean und Roman. Die richten ihre Fäuste in der Mitte zusammen. Joe schaut nach hinten und nickt ihr zu. Haley zögert, doch er nickt nochmal. Dann streckt auch sie die Faust in die Mitte. Einige Ringrichter erscheinen um den Ring, da sie eine Eskalation vermuten. Doch Paul, Colby und Randy verlassen sauer den Saal. Nachdem sie vom Publikum haben fünf Minuten feiern lassen, folgen Haley, Jonathan und Joe ihnen.

"Das war klasse", ruft Stephanie und legt den Arm um Haleys Schultern. Colby grinst sie an. "Du bist aber mal ein richtig böses Biest. Und ich muss sagen, dass du echt scharf aussiehst."

"Danke. Ich fühle mich ein wenig overdressed. Cargohose hätte mir eindeutig besser gefallen. Aber Stephanie hat es so ausgesucht."

"Hat sie gut gemacht. Du hast es gut gemacht" kommt von Joe und Haley schluckt.

"Danke", murmelt sie.

Randy legt von hinten seine Hände um ihre Schultern und drückt ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. "So, nun gehen wir einen trinken. Ich glaube, die ganze Sache dürfte noch ziemlich spaßig werden."

Kylie kommt auf sie zu und umarmt sie. "Hey, das war klasse Hal."

"WTF, wer ist das?", flüstert Jonathan und Colby zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Kylie, darf ich dir Joe, Colby, Randy und Jonathan vorstellen."

"Hallo", winkt Kylie in die Runde.

Jonathan strahlt über beide Ohren, denn Kylie ist total sein Geschmack. "Mag deine Freundin mitgehen, Haley?"

Kylie sieht Haley fragend an. "Die Jungs wollen noch was trinken gehen."

"Geht klar. Da bin ich dabei."

"Das war einsame Spitze", ruft Bryan Danielson und stürmt auf Haley zu, die sofort aufschreit.

Sie umarmt ihn fest. "Bryan. Du bist auch heute hier! Es freut mich so dich wiederzusehen. Wie geht es dir?"

"Prima. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du brauchst keine zwei Jahre. Hättest du mal auf mich gehört!"

"Ihr kennt euch?" Colby sieht sie an.

"Klar, ich war doch früher Trainer bei ROH", antwortet Bryan.

"Ach, ja stimmt."

"Haley, darf ich dir Brianna vorstellen. Meine Frau." Haley reicht ihr freudestrahlend die Hand.

"Ja, ich habe es schon gehört. Gratuliere euch."

"So, wir müssen weiter. Wir werden uns ja jetzt öfter sehen Hal." Er winkt nochmal und geht mit Brianna Richtung Katakomben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley und Kylie fahren in ihrem Wagen hinter Randy her, der sie durch die Straßen von Tallahasse lotst.

"Und wie ist das Gefühl in so einer riesigen Halle im Ring zu stehen?" Kylie sieht sie neugierig an.

"Einfach geil. Als die Leute so geschrien haben, hatte ich richtig Gänsehaut. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Storyline so weiter läuft. Aber Stephanie macht das schon."

"Und du hast ein paar echt knackige Kerle als Partner und Gegner. Ich wusste gar nicht, wen ich anschauen sollte." Kylie schnalzt mit ihrer Zunge.

"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich da im Moment nicht den Nerv genauer hinzusehen. Im Ring habe ich eher gehofft, dass mein Oberteil nicht platzt. Das ist wirklich eng", lacht Haley.

Sie halten in einer Seitengasse vor einer Cocktailbar. Jonathan stürmt zu ihnen ans Auto und hält Kylie die Beifahrertüre auf. Haley öffnet ihre selber und steigt aus.

"Ich wollte sie dir gerade aufmachen", murmelt Jonathan, doch sie grinst ihn nur an.

Als sie die Bar betreten, schaut der Barkeeper auf, und winkt Randy zu. Sie folgen Randy durch die Bar, geradewegs auf einen großen Tisch zu, an dem schon Natalie, Eva und Trinity sitzen. "Hallo, da seit ihr ja endlich", ruft Natalie und zieht Kylie gleich zu sich auf die Bank. Jonathan setzt sich daneben und Colby schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

"Hast du Leighla schon angerufen Colb?" Trinity schaut ihn an.

"Jepp, sie ist froh, wenn sie am Wochenende kommt."

Haley schaut ihn an. "Wer ist Leighla?"

"Meine Verlobte. Sie hat mit Wrestling nichts zu tun und wir sehen uns meistens nur am Wochenende."

"Das ist aber auch nicht schön oder?"

"Was will man machen. Sie kennt meinen Job von Anfang an und steht total hinter mir. Und deshalb liebe ich sie so."

"Mein Gott, dass ist einfach süß", rutscht Kylie raus und Colby wird rot.

"Werde doch nicht gleich rot. Kylie hat recht. Sie muss eine starke Persönlichkeit sein, wenn sie das alles mitmacht. Ich hoffe, ich darf sie kennenlernen." Haley lacht ihn an.

"Ganz sicher. Im Moment nervt sie aber auch einiges. Durch meinen Umschwung kriegt sie einige Hassmails. Wie sie das hat zulassen können, dass ich den Shield verlasse. Sie hat ihre Accounts bei Facebook schon mehrmals geändert."

"Das sind aber dann die Leute, die Realität und Show nicht unterscheiden können. Die wirst du wohl immer im Leben treffen." Haley schüttelt den Kopf.

Eine Kellnerin kommt an den Tisch und nimmt die Bestellungen auf.

"Einen Sex on the Beach für mich", sagt Randy und Haley lacht. "Na, das kannst du auch einfacher haben. Sand und mich." Die Frauen gröhlen auf und Randy beugt sich vor.

"Na ,wenn das ein Angebot ist, dann nehm ich das gerne an." Er hebt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Haley tippt ihm auf die Nase. "Du bist ja ganz süß, aber du hast mir zu wenig Haare." Dann rubbelt sie ihm über den Kopf, worauf alle noch mehr lachen.

"Die Frau hat wirklich Haare auf den Zähnen. Böse Haley." Er fuchtelt mit den Fingern.

"Jawohl. Ich komme in die Hölle. Und zwar durch den Personaleingang mit Vip-Bändchen und Freigetränk", meint sie trocken. "Ich nehme aber auch einen Sex on the Beach.

Es wird ein lustiger Abend und Haley ist froh, dass sie der ganzen Sache zugestimmt hat.


	4. Fotoshooting für NoH8

Zwei Tage später steht Haley gerade mit Natalie im Trainingsring, als Joe und Jonathan in die Halle kommen. Kurz winken sie und machten sie dann an der Hantelbank zu schaffen. Hin und wieder gucken sie zu den zwei Frauen. Als Haley einen Olympic Slame an Natalie vollzieht, schauen sie sich grinsend an.

"Ich bin mal gespannt, wann sie ihr Können einsetzen darf. Stell dir mal vor, sie nimmt sich Colby so vor. Die Leute drehen doch ab." Joe nickt und zuckt, als sie Natalie mit einem Bodyslam niederstreckt. Bryan kommt zu ihnen und setzt sich neben sie auf die Matte zum dehnen.

"Und kommt ihr gut mit Haley klar?"

"Ja, sie ist nett. Ich glaube, sie kommt mit jedem klar. Ich habe hier noch keinen gesehen, der etwas negatives über sie gesagt hat", meint Jonathan.

"Hat sie schon ihre Moderatorin raushängen lassen?"

Jonathan grinst. "Ja, gestern, als Jack und Antonio im Ring waren. Die konnten vor lachen dann gar nichts mehr machen."

Und was ist für Montag geplant. Wisst ihr schon etwas?"

"Das hören wir nachher. Steph hat ein Meeting angesetzt. Wir müssen aber noch auf Colby warten. Der hat im Moment echt Probleme. Heute Nacht haben sie wohl Leighlas Auto mit Farbe eingesprüht."

"Man, was für eine Sauerei. Aber es ist leider so, dass viele nicht zwischen Real und Show unterscheiden können. Arme Leighla."

"Ja, sie hat sich drei Wochen Urlaub genommen und Colby holt sie gerade vom Flughafen."

"So eine Fernbeziehung ist echt nicht einfach. Ich habe es da besser. Meine Frau reist immer mit"

"Hab am besten gar keine, dann hast auch keine Probleme", grummelt Joe und Bryan sieht ihn mitleidig an.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie und Paul betreten den Raum. Sie gehen zuerst zu Haley und Natalie und kommen dann gemeinsam mit ihnen zu den Männern.

"Hier habt ihr schonmal das Script für Montag abend. Wenn Colby da ist, sehen wir uns im Meetingraum. Ich hoffe Leighla geht es soweit gut. Das ist ja echt ein Ding mit ihrem Auto." Stephanie reicht ihnen zwei Blätter.

"Das ist eine Schweinerei. Ich hoffe sie kriegen die Leute und Leighla erstattet Anzeige", fügt Paul hinzu.

"Ach, noch was. Morgen steht ein Fotoshooting für die neue "Noh8" Kampagne an. Euer Termin ist um 10 Uhr. Natty, deiner ist um 11 Uhr. Bryan, du und Brie sind um 13 Uhr dran."

"Ja, ich kann ausschlafen", ruft Bryan und Paul knufft ihn lachend die Seite.

"Müssen wir was mitbringen? Klamottenmäßig." Haley schaut sie an.

"Bringt mal eure Hosen mit. Aber ich schätze mal, die haben meist ihre Outfits da", antwortet Stephanie und Haley nickt.

Die Hallentüre geht auf und Colby betritt den Raum. An seiner Hand folgt eine braunhaarige Frau. "Wow, sehr hübsch", denkt Haley.

"Hi Leighla, wie gehts dir?", begrüßt Paul die Frau, küsst sie auf die Wange und schaut sie besorgt an.

"Ganz gut soweit. Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt hier bin. War keine schöne Nacht."

"Das glaub ich dir. Ist echt eine Schweinerei.

Joe und Jonathan begrüssen Leighla ebenfalls mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Natalie und Stephanie umarmen sie.

"Leigh, darf ich dir Haley vorstellen. Haley, das ist meine Verlobte."

"Hallo Leighla, ich freue mich dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Colby hat schon soviel von dir geschwärmt."

"Echt, hat er das?" Leighla grinst Colby an. "Freut mich auch. Du bist es also, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen muss."

"Ja, eindeutig schuldig", antwortet Haley und fährt sich durch die Haare.

"Du Colby, ich geh mir erstmal in der Kantine einen Kaffee holen. Ich bin total geschafft von dem Flug." Leighla berührt seinen Arm.

"Ja, ist gut. Ich gehe eben zum Meeting und komme dich dann holen." Sie nickt ihm zu und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Steph, ich geh auch kurz in die Kantine und hole mir eine Brühe. Habe leichte Halsschmerzen. Ich komm dann gleich nach." Stephanie nickt Haley zu.

Sie geht mit Leighla den langen Flur entlang bis zur Kantine.

"Ich habe das von deinem Wagen gehört. Tut mir echt leid."

"Danke. Weist du, manchmal verstehe ich die Leute ja. Er gehörte immer zu den Guten und die Fans lieben den Shield. Und nun ist ihr Bild zerstört. Mit sowas haben wir eigentlich rechnen müssen."

"Nein, sowas geht gar nicht. Die Leute müssen doch begreifen, dass er im Ring Seth Rollins ist und privat Colby Lopez." Haley schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich finde es aber super, wie du zu ihm stehst. Wie lange seit ihr zusammen?"

"Sieben Jahre. Hast du auch einen Mann an deiner Seite?"

"Nein, da habe ich keine Zeit für", antwortet sie lachend.

In der Kantine angekommen bestellt sie sie sich eine Brühe, winkt Leighla nochmal zu und geht dann in den Meetingraum. Sie setzt sich auf einen der Sessel und schaut gebannt auf Stephanie.

"Ich habe den Jungs schon ein wenig erzählt."

Colby nickt. "Jepp, du hast die Ehre mich ein wenig zu verkloppen."

Haley setzt sich nach vorne. "Ach, ich würde dich auch viel verkloppen, du Verräter."

Stephanie lacht. Ihr Plan funktioniert wunderbar. Die ganze Truppe versteht sich blendend und die Fans sind begeistert. Sie geht mit den sechs das Script durch und sie amüsieren sich köstlich.

Nach dem Meeting gehen sie zusammen Richtung Kantine, wo Leighla mit Brianne, Nicole und John sitzt und sich unterhält. Colby zieht sie gleich auf seinen Schoss.

"Ach Haley. Ist Kylie eigentlich vergeben", kommt leise von Jonathan. Dabei stubst er sie leicht an.

"Na, na, na. Hat sie es dir etwa angetan, Good?" Er nickt.

"Nein, ist sie nicht. Aber wird Zeit, dass sie mal wieder einen Kerl kriegt. Sie redet mir zuviel über Sex." Als Jonathan sie entgeistert anschaut, lacht Joe laut los.

"Genau wie er. Ich glaube, die zwei müssen wir zusammenbringen, dann haben wir Ruhe." Jonathan stößt ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"Na, ich kann sie ja morgen zum Shooting mitbringen?" Als Antwort strahlt Jonathan nur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punkt Neun am nächsten Morgen erscheinen Haley und Kylie mit einem Becher Kaffee am Set der Kampagne. Stephanie hatte sie gestern abend noch angerufen und sie gebeten wegen dem Stylind doch eine Stunde früher zu kommen.

"Morgen zusammen", ruft sie in die Runde und mehrere müde Gesichter schauen sie an.

"Morgen Kylie." Jonathan geht sich durch die Haare.

"Hi Jon."

"Ach und mich begrüsst du nicht. Tz, das merk ich mir", flüstert Haley im Vorbeigehen.

"Guten Morgen, mein allerliebstes ShieldGirl", ruft Jonathan sie lachend.

"Schleimer"

Windham, Joseph und Jon ziehen sich gerade an. "Ihr wart schon dran?" Die drei nicken mit einem breiten Grinsen in Haleys Richtung und winken zum Abschied. "Jawohl, wir waren die ersten und wir gehen jetzt erstmal lecker frühstücken."

Haley beschmeisst Joseph mit der Kleenexrolle, die auf dem Tisch vor ihr steht und er fängt sie lachend auf.

Joe betritt mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand den Raum. "Hey Süsse", ruft Jonathan und nimmt die Kleine auf den Arm.

"Hallo Jon"

Sie schaut zu Haley. "Guten Morgen, ich bin Haley." Sie streckt die Hand nach der Kleinen aus.

"Hallo Haley, ich bin Joelle."

"Sie ist meine Tochter", kommt von Joe.

"Na, dass hätte ich aber jetzt nicht erraten. Sie sieht aus wie du. Nur ohne Bart."

Joelle fängt an lauthals zu lachen und wuschelt ihrem Vater durch den Bart. Und auch Joe muss grinsen.

Haley setzt sich auf den Stuhl und die Visagistin legt Hand an. Nach einer halben Stunde schaut sie in den Spiegel, steht auf und geht in die Garderobe.

Joe hat Joelle bei Natty gelassen, die auch schon in der Maske sitzt.

"Guten Morgen, ich bin Ashley. So, der Shield ist schwarz. Das lassen wir unten auch so. Joe und Jonathan, ihr lasst eure Cargohosen an. Oben aber nichts. Da kommt das Logo noch auf die Brust. Haley, du ziehst bitte deine schwarze Hose an und das hier." Sie hält ihr einen schwarzen BH hin, der mit Steinen besetzt ist.

Haley hält ihn vor sich hoch. "Da kann ich ja gleich ohne gehen?" Kopfschüttelnd lacht sie.

"Ja, bin ich auch für. Kleb dir das Logo auf die Nippel", schreit Jonathan.

"Was ja klar, dass sowas von dir kommt." Sie verpasst ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern und geht dann hinter die Trennwand.

Als sie das Fotostudio betritt, schluckt Joe. "Wow", meint er leise. Kylie setzt sich auf einen Stuhl hinter dem Fotograf.

Trevor, der Fotograf positioniert die Drei. Joe hat eine Hand vor sich geöffnet, sodass man das Logo sehen kann. Mit der anderen hält er sich einen Finger vor seinen mit Tape überklebten Mund. Jonathan steht breitbeinig rechts von ihm, eine Hand ebenfalls am Mund. Haley stellt sich zwischen beide. Ashley klebt ihr das Logo noch auf ihre rechte Rippenseite.

"Jonathan, leg eine Hand um ihre Hüfte. Lass die Hand offen, damit man das Logo sehen kann. Du Haley legst deine Hände auf Joe's Schulter. Bleib seitlich stehen, dreh aber den Kopf nach vorne." Trevor schaut noch mal, gibt dann den Daumen hoch und drückt ab.

"Ok, jetzt die beiden Männer noch mal alleine. Haley, du gehst bitte nochmal zum umziehen."

Haley geht erneut in die Umkleide und man reicht ihr kurze schwarze Hose.

"Nein, ist klar, ich sag doch, nackt geht auch. Guck dir das mal an Eva!"

Eva, die mittlerweile in der Maske sitzt, lacht. "Ach, sowas ist für mich normal."

Grummelnd geht sie zurück ins Studio. "Also Trevor, im nächsten Jahr will ich Mitspracherecht."

"Wieso, du siehst klasse aus", antwortet dieser nur. Eine Maskenbildnerin kommt und klebt ihr ein Logo auf den Oberschenkel.

"Man, ist mir heiss?", meint Joe lachend zu Jonathan. Haley streckt ihm die Zunge raus.

"Ey Kylie, kannst du das nachher nicht auch mal anziehen. Sieht bestimmt gut aus." Sie zeigt Jonathan lachend einen Fuckfinger.

"Böse", haucht er.

Trevor stellt Haley mit über den Kopf gekreuzten Armen hin. "Ja, bleib so. Den Kopf vielleicht noch ein wenig runter. Und grimmiger gucken." Er drückt den Auslöser.

"Ok. Joe, stell dich bitte einmal hinter sie." Joe geht hinter Haley.

"Lass die Hände oben Haley. Joe, lege deine Hände bitte auf ihre Hüften. Ok, hmm. Haley, kommst du mit den Händen um seinen Nacken?" Haley macht das von ihr verlangte. Als Joe die Hände auf ihre Hüfte legt, durchfährt sie ein Gefühl wie ein Stromschlag.

"Ok, Joe geh mit deinen Händen leicht in ihre Hose. Nur an den Seiten. Wenn das für dich Ok ist Haley?" Sie nickt und hält die Luft an, als seine Finger ihr Becken berühren.

"Scheisse, das sieht geil aus", meint Kylie leise zu Jonathan und der nickt. Dann grinst er leicht zu Joe. Der ist froh, dass er das Tape auf dem Mund hat sonst hätte er mitgegrinst. "Das Foto will ich haben", denkt er bei sich.

"So, ihr seit erlöst. Jonathan, dich will ich noch einzeln." Haley geht mit Kylie in die Garderobe und reisst ihr Tape vom Mund.

"Und wie hat es sich angefühlt?" Kylie schaut sie neugierig an.

"Grrrrr", kommt nur von Haley. "Ich bin auf die Bilder echt gespannt."

Jonathan und Joe kommen nun auch in die Garderobe und ziehen sich wieder um. Joelle hängt sofort an Joe's Bein.

"Und was macht ihr jetzt noch?", will Jonathan wissen.

"Wir gehen auf Wohnungssuche. Wenn ich so überlege, sind wir eh sehr oft hier in Tampa. Dann können wir uns auch hier ein kleines Appartement suchen, wo man sich mal zu Hause fühlen kann," antwortet Haley.

"Kannst du doch nächste Woche auch. Dann gehts nach NewYork", meint Kylie und Haley strahlt.

"Ja, essen bei Mama."

"Ihr kommt aus NewYork. Gut, dann weis ich, wer dann Sightseeing mit uns macht, was Joe." Der nickt.

"Geht klar. Und dann gehen wir ins beste Steakhouse der ganzen Stadt. Zu meinem Dad. So, jetzt müssen wir aber los. Wir haben um Eins einen Besichtigungstermin."

"Mach es gut Joelle."

"Bye Haley", ruft die Kleine ihr hinterher.


	5. Scharfes Chili für Jonathan

Bevor Haley in das Hotel eincheckt, welches Stephanie für die Truppe gebucht hat, fährt sie zuerst zu ihren Eltern.

"Mum, Dad, ich bin zu Hause", ruft Haley und läßt ihren Koffer auf den Boden fallen. Ihre Mutter kommt aus der Küche gerannt und zieht sie in die Arme.

"Greg, Haley ist da," schreit sie, doch von ihrem Mann ist nichts zu sehen. "Warum hast du nicht angerufen, dann hätten wir dich abgeholt."

"Ich wollte euch überraschen." Von ihrem Vater war noch immer keine Spur zu sehen.

"Lass mich raten. Er ist am Teich." Coleen Finnigan nickt und Haley geht durch das Wohnzimmer in den Garten. Dort sieht ihren Vater und ihre Schwester Leslie am Teich sitzen und Unkraut zupfen.

"Das ist ja toll Da komm ich nach Hause und werde kein Stück beachtet." Sie zieht sich ihre Sonnenbrille von der Nase und setzt ein schmollendes Gesicht auf.

"Haley" Leslie springt auf und fällt ihr um den Hals.

Sie drückt ihre Zwölfjährige Schwester fest an sich. "Na, alles klar Sweetie." Leslie nickt.

Dann umarmt sie ihren Vater. "Wie lange bleibst du?"

"Fünf ganze Tage, Dad. Aber ich schlafe nicht hier. Stephanie hatte das Hotel schon gebucht und nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass ich hier zu Hause bin. Aber heute bleibe ich erstmal hier"

Greg grummelt. Ihr Vater ist von der ganzen Wrestlinggeschichte zuerst gar nicht begeistert gewesen. Und das, obwohl er eigentlich ein Riesen Fan davon ist. Aber das seine Tochter sich durch den Ring schmeissen lässt, gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht. Das schlimmste ist aber für ihn, dass Haley kaum noch zu Hause ist.

"Sehr schön. Dann kannst du gleich mal helfen. Der Garten hat es nötig!"

"Dad", empört Haley sich und er lacht laut.

"Nein, lass uns erstmal reingehen und einen Kaffee trinken. Du hast sicher eine Menge zu erzählen."

"Ja, wir haben dich im Fernsehen gesehen. Krass, du gehörst zum Shield", kommt mächtig stolz von Leslie.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was Leslie für einen Aufstand gemacht hat, als Seth Rollins die Seite gewechselt hat. "George lacht.

"Ich hätte ihn am liebsten verprügelt", meint Leslie und hebt die Fäuste.

"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Aber leider bekommt das Colby echt zu spüren. Er bekommt Drohmails. Und seiner Verlobten haben sie sogar das Auto besprüht."

"Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Das arme Mädchen." Ihre Mutter hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund."

"Ja, deshalb bin ich auch jetzt mit im Spiel. Stephanie und Paul lassen sich da echt was gutes einfallen. Aber ich kann euch noch nichts genaues sagen. Und wie läuft es in der Schule Leslie?"

"Super. Da sind natürlich auch alle total begeistert von dir."

"Ich will wissen, was deine Noten sagen."

"Die sind gut."

"Ach Dad, wir kommen morgen nach der Show zu dir ins Restaurant. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es bei dir das Beste Steak gibt."

"Gibt es ja auch."

Sie verbringt einen schönen Nachmittag im Kreis ihrer Familie. Abends machen sie sich gemeinsam auf zum Madisons Quere Garden, wo heute RAW stattfindet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley steht in ihrem Bühnenoutfit an einem Seiteneingang. Seth betritt die Halle und die Leute buhen ihn sofort aus. Er kämpft gegen RVD. Tom, der Security gibt Haley ein Zeichen und sie kommt die Treppe runter und setzt sie sich neben ihre Familie. Tom reicht ihr eine Schale Popcorn. Leslie, die neben ihr sitzt, starrt sie grinsend an. Seth hat RVD am Boden, da geht die Kamera auf Haley und die ganze Halle sieht sie auf dem großen Monitor. Wildes Geschrei beginnt. Man reicht Haley ein Mikro.

"Na, was sagst du zu dieser lahmen Nummer von Seth Rollins." Sie hält Leslie das Mikro hin, doch sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Haley lacht. "Ich glaube, du hast recht. Dazu kann man nichts sagen."

Seth Rollins starrt auf den Monitor und fängt dann an, sie im Saal zu suchen. Kurz passt er nicht auf, da streckt RVD ihn mit einem Fusskick nieder. Seth geht zu Boden, RVD dreht ihn ein und der Ringrichter zählt bis Drei.

Haley springt auf und applaudiert RVD, der hoch schaut und den Daumen hoch hält. "Na, das war doch eine coole Aktion von RVD. Tja, Rollins, man sollte seinen Augen immer offen halten und sich nicht ablenken lassen." Laut lacht sie ins Mikro.

Wütend springt Seth auf und schaut durch die Halle. Er geht aus dem Ring und schnappt sich das Mikro von Jim.

"Los, du Schlange. Komm runter zu mir. Wo du bist?"

"Du nennst mich Schlange! Wer hat denn seine Freunde verraten? Ich würde mal sagen, dass die Evolution eine Sniper und eine fiese Natter im Kader hat. Du wirst noch bereuen Rollins."

"Komm runter, du Bitch."

"Hast du gehört, wie die Natter mich nennt." Sie schaut Leslie empört an.

"Die geht ans Mikro und schreit. "SethSucks"

Die Kamera hält voll auf Haley, die lacht. Dann steht sie auf und verlässt den Saal unter dem Jubel des Publikums.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley zieht sich ihre Sweatjacke über und geht zu Kylie, die vorne in der Aula steht. Natalie, Eva und Trinity stehen bei ihr. Ihre Eltern sind mit Leslie schon vorgefahren, um im Restaurant alles vorzubereiten.

"Wer kommt sonst noch mit?", fragte sie in die Runde.

"Joshua und Jon kommen nach. Bryan und Brianna sind schon mit deinen Eltern vorgefahren. Bryan sagt, er kennt deinen Dad", antwortet Eva und Haley nickt.

Jonathan, Joe, Colby, Leighla, Paul und John kommen den Flur entlang.

"Ok, wenn wir soweit sind. Hier ist die Adresse, falls wir uns verlieren. Bis gleich."

Ihre Mum hatte ihr ihren Wagen dagelassen, sodass sie nun mit Kylie, Colby, Leighla und Jonathan zum Restaurant fährt. Natalie, die mit ihrem Auto in New York ist, nimmt den Rest der Truppe mit.

Keine zehn Minuten später betreten sie das Restaurant von Haleys Familie.

"Hi Hale", begrüßt sie Oberkellner Vincent und küsst sie auf die Wange. "Geht hinten durch. Bryan und seine Frau sind auch schon da." Im Vorbeigehen winkt sie Linda und Suri, den Kellnerinnen zu.

Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sitzen bei Bryan und Brianna und unterhalten sich. Als die Gruppe näher kommt, stehen sie auf und ihr Vater zieht sie gleich in die Arme. Nacheinander begrüßen sie nun die anderen. Haley geht zu Vincent und nimmt ihm sein Tablett ab.

"Haley, was soll das?"

"Na, ich helfe dir. Was denn sonst?"

"Ach, mach doch was du willst. Ich kann dich eh nicht davon abbringen."

"Eben" Lachend geht sie zurück zum Tisch. "So, darf ich die Herrschaften dann um ihre Bestellungen bitten."

Nacheinander geben sie Haley das Gewünschte auf.

"Ey, schreibst du dir das nicht auf?", will Jonathan wissen.

"Nöp, im Gegensatz zu dir besitze ich ein Gehirn", grinst sie ihn an.

"Boah" Er zieht sie zu sich runter und gibt ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. "Freche Mädchen müssen bestraft werden."

"Oh Gott, dann wäre ihr Hintern ja schwarz", kommt von Kylie und Haley sieht sie empört an.

"Hallo, ich bin ja wohl die Bravheit in Person. Siehst du nicht den Heiligenschein über meinem Kopf?"

"Natürlich. Dann wenn es schwarz schneit", sagt ihre Mutter, die mit vier Tellern in der Hand an ihr vorbeigeht und die Gruppe lacht laut los.

"Das du mir in den Rücken fällst, war ja klar Mum. Glaubt ihr kein Wort."

"Doch ich glaube ihr. Einer Mum muss man immer Glauben." Joe setzt ein Neunmalkluges Gesicht auf.

"Schleimer", zischt sie grinsend und geht zur Theke.

Nach 5 Minuten kommt sie mit einem vollen Tablett wieder und verteilt die Getränke.

"Wow, tatsächlich nichts vergessen", meint Jonathan anerkennend.

Ihr Vater und Vincent kommen mit einem Stapel Teller und einem riesigen Tablett mit Steaks an den Tisch. Haley schmeißt sich neben Leighla.

"Na, dann mal her damit. Los greift zu."

Joe schüttelt den Kopf, denn er findet Haley heute lustig. "Liegt wohl daran, dass sie zu Hause ist", denkt er bei sich. Haley sieht ihn jetzt an.

"Und wie geht's der kleinen Joelle. Sie ist echt Zucker, dass muss ich dir ja mal sagen. Ist sicher blöd für dich, wenn du deine Familie so wenig siehst oder?"

"Ja schon. Ich habe sie am Wochenende wieder. Meine Ex gibt sie immer Freitags bei meinen Eltern ab", erzählt er mit leiser Stimme.

Haley schluckt kurz. "Tut mir leid Joe. Ich wollte dir jetzt nicht zu nah treten."

"Kein Problem. Woher solltest du auch über meine Familienverhältnisse Bescheid wissen." Sie lächelt ihn an.

Bryan hat sich sofort das Erste Steak geschnappt und reibt sich die Hände denn er kennt die Kochkünste von Haleys Dad.

"Wow, echt lecker. Aber ein wenig scharf", meint Leighla, die einen Bissen genommen hat. Sie will gerade zum Wasser greifen.

"Nein, nimm ein Stück Brot."

"Aber das ist doch nicht scharf?", meint Kylie, die sich ein weiteres Stück in den Mund schiebt

"Stimmt", kommt von Jonathan und er greift zur Tabasco Flasche.

"Klar ist das scharf", meint Leighla kauend.

Kylie nimmt ihm die Flasche ab und setzt sie an den Mund. Dann nimmt sie einen kräftigen Schluck. Sie wischt sie mit der Hand über den Mund. "Ich sag doch nicht scharf."

"Du bist doch wahnsinnig." Paul fängt an zu Husten.

Jonathan guckt, nimmt die Flasche und trinkt. Bryan will ihn noch warnen, aber es ist schon zu spät. Er fängt an zu Husten und seine Augen Tränen. "Ist klar, nicht scharf." Er stopft sich eine Scheibe Brot in den Mund. "Wie kannst du so was saufen?"

"Das liegt daran, dass sie das Zeug schon hier in ihrer Babyflasche aufgesaugt hat." Greg legt die Hände auf die Schultern von Kylie. Kylie hatte schon sehr früh ihre Eltern verloren und war bei einer Tante in der Nachbarschaft der Finnigans aufgewachsen. Daher kannten Haley und Kylie sich, seitdem sie drei Jahre alt waren. Und für Greg und Coleen war sie so etwas wie eine Tochter.

Leighlas Handy klingelt. Sie nimmt es aus der Tasche und drückt auf die Annahmetaste. "Ja Bitte. Was? Das ist nicht ihr ernst. Ja, wir kommen sofort." Langsam lässt sie ihr Handy sinken und wird blass.

"Was ist los Schatz?" Colby sieht sie fragend an.

"Das war das Hotel. Man hat wohl zwei Fans festgenommen, die unser Zimmer aufgebrochen haben. Sie haben fiese Schmierereien an den Wänden hinterlassen."

"Also langsam geht das echt zu weit." Paul alias Big Show legt den Arm um Leighla.

Stephanie und Paul betreten das Lokal und Haley winkt ihnen zu.

"Hi Leute. So, ich bekomme noch etwas zu essen. Oder hat Big Show schon alles aufgefuttert."

Dann sieht er in die betrübten Gesichter seiner Leute. "Was ist los?", will er wissen. Kurz erzählt Colby, was passiert ist. In Paul macht sich schlechtes Gewissen breit. Nun ist er sich ganz sicher, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Haley ist kurz zu ihren Eltern rübergegangen und spricht mit ihnen.

"Wir fahren sofort ins Hotel und holen unsere Sachen. Ich denke mal, daß wir ein anderes Zimmer bekommen."

"Ich habe langsam echt Angst, Colby." Leighla senkt den Kopf.

"Leighla, Colby, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr bei meinen Eltern für die Zeit bleiben. Es ist schon alles geklärt. "

Leighla schaut sie dankbar an. "Ist das echt kein Problem?" Sie schaut zu Haleys Eltern.

"Nein, ihr seit herzlich Willkommen bei uns."

Colby steht auf und umarmt Haley. "Danke dir."

Paul fährt die zwei ins Hotel, damit sie ihre Sachen holen können.


	6. Sightseeing in New York

Haley liegt unter der Hantelbank und drückt die Gewichte schon zum Sechsten Mal hoch. Claudio steht zur Aufsicht über ihr, um ihr, falls es nicht mehr geht, das Gewicht abzunehmen. John kommt aus der Umkleide, schmeisst sein Handtuch über die zweite Bank und sieht ihr zu. Nach dem zehnten Mal gibt sie Claudio das Gewicht in die Hand und setzt sich keuchend auf.

"Das war klasse Hal. Wenn du weiter so machst, schaffst du irgendwann Ettores Rekord von 180 kg." Er zeigt auf die Wand in der Halle, wo mehrere Plakate hängen, auf die verschieden Rekorde der Sportler stehen. Haley nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche und lacht ihn an. "Aber sicher John."

"Bevor ich es vergesse. Ich gebe Samstag in drei Wochen ein Barbecue und ich hoffe, du kannst kommen? Er hebt jetzt eine Gewichtplatte auf seine Hantelstange.

"Ja, gerne. Das ist doch unser freies Wochenende, da kann ich ganz sicher. Danke für die Einladung." Claudio steht jetzt hinter ihr und zieht zum Dehnen an ihren Armen.

"Die Adresse kann ich dir ja geben, wenn wir wieder in Tampa sind."

"Soll ich etwas mitbringen?"

"Nein, es ist eigentlich alles da. Nur Gute Lauen und Badesachen, wenn ich bitten darf. Oder halt doch, kannst du deinen Dad fragen, ob er vielleicht etwas von dem Gewürz entbehren kann. Die Steaks waren echt klasse."

"Alles klar!"

"Lass locker Haley. Du verkrampft jedesmal, wenn ich deine Arme dehne." Claudio wackelt an ihren Armen.

"Ich habe Angst, dass du mir die Arme brichst!", feixt sie.

Sie schaut jetzt zu Joe, der neben ihr trainiert. "Und was machst du an dem freien Wochenende?"

"Mal schauen. Ich richte mich da immer ganz nach Joelle. Meistens fahren wir irgendwo hin. Sie steht total auf Freizeitparks oder Schwimmen. Jetzt am Wochenende musste ich ihr Zimmer renovieren."

Haley lacht. "Einfach mal so?"

"Klar. Wir sind dann in den Baumarkt, haben Farbe geholt und das Zimmer gestrichen. Ihre Pinkphase sei jetzt vorbei, hat sie mir gesagt. Wir haben jetzt lila und gelb"

Haley schüttelt nun lachend den Kopf. "Das ist mir eine. Ich glaube, sie hat ihren Dad ganz schön im Griff."

"Ja, hat sie. Für mein Mädchen mache ich alles."

Sie steht jetzt auf und gibt Claudio einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke für deine Hilfe."

"Immer wieder gerne. Weist du doch."

"Wir sehen uns später Joe." Sie winkt den anderen zu und geht dann zum Duschen.

Zum Mittagessen ist sie mit Kylie im Restaurant ihrer Eltern verabredet. Sie schmeißt ihre Sporttasche unter den Tisch und begrüßt ihre Freundin mit einem Schmatzer auf die Wange. Schnaufend setzt sie sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

"Und wie war dein Training heute?"

"Anstrengend. Ich muss, wenn wir wieder in Tampa sind unbedingt zur Physio. Habe echt Probleme mit dem Oberschenkel manchmal." Leicht reibt sie sich über ihre Beine.

"Ich habe heute mit Beth telefoniert. Es werden zwei neue ins NXT Trainingscamp kommen, und da sie auch aus New York sind, fliegen sie morgen mit uns zurück. Ich soll sie ein wenig unter meine Aufsicht nehmen."

"Cool"

Vincent kommt an den Tisch, stellt ihnen ihr Gingerale hin und setzt sich kurz. Sofort kuschelt Haley sich an ihn. Als ihr Dad vor drei Jahren einen Herzinfarkt hatte, war Vincent immer für sie und ihre Familie da gewesen. Mit ihm hatte sie schon etliche Gespräche geführt und er war neben ihren Eltern und Kylie ihre größte Vertrauensperson. "Was wollt ihr essen, ihr Lieben?"

"Für mich die Spinatpasta und einen kleinen Salat", antwortet Kylie sofort.

"Den Thunfischsalat und ein kleines Pfeffersteak Vinni", kommt von Haley.

Vincent nickt, küsst Haley auf die Stirn und steht dann auf, um in die Küche zu gehen.

"Ach, übrigens hat John mich heute zum Barbecue eingeladen. Du hast da nicht zufällig was mit zu tun?" Kylie sieht sie neugierig an.

"Nein, ich nicht. Aber ich könnte mir da schon jemanden denken? Los, erzähl mal. Wie findest du Jonathan eigentlich? Ich glaube, der fährt total auf dich ab."

Kylie geht sich verstohlen durch die Haare. "Na, er ist ganz nett."

"Ganz nett?" Sie hebt ihr Glas und trinkt.

"Sehr nett. Wir waren übrigens gestern im Kino."

Haley lässt den Strohhalm aus dem Mund fallen und schaut sie empört an. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt! Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt, als du zurück gekommen bist?"

Kylie läuft rot an und Haley dämmert es. "Kyyyliee?"

"Ja, es ist halt etwas länger geworden."

"Wieviel länger?"

"Heute morgen um Drei Uhr hat er mich zu Hause abgesetzt?"

"Und?"

"Nichts und?"

"Und wo wart ihr solange?" Leicht genervt rollt Haley jetzt die Augen. Kylie musste man immer alles aus der Nase ziehen.

"Im Auto und haben gequatscht."

"Gequatscht? Ist klar! Mensch Kylie, spann mich nicht solange auf die Folter."

"Okay, wir haben geknutscht. Er ist doch schon ein kleiner Gentleman."

"Good? Der Good? Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht. Er kommt so rüber, als würde er einer Frau sofort die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Und was jetzt?" Neugierig schaut Haley Kylie an.

"Na, wir lassen es auf uns zukommen."

Grinsend nimmt Haley den Strohhalm wieder in den Mund. Ihr Vater kommt mit ihrem Essen an den Tisch und setzt sich neben sie. Haley greift sofort zu Messer und Gabel und schneidet ihr Steak.

"Ach Dad, ich bin zum Barbecue eingeladen und John fragt, ob du ihm etwas von deinem Steakgewürz geben kannst?"

"Na, da kannst du froh sein, dass ich heute neu angemischt habe. Ich mach dir gleich eine Tüte zurecht, die kannst du dann fertig mitnehmen."

"Du bist der Beste. Wie kommt ihr mit Colby und Leighla klar?"

"Prima. Leighla ist nicht davon abzubringen, Mum im Haushalt zu helfen. Die zwei sind wirklich sehr nett. Sie haben erzählt, dass ihr euch gleich trefft."

"Ja, wir wollen sie ein wenig durch NewYork führen."

Nachdem sie gegessen haben machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel, und fahren in den dritten Stock. "Zimmerservice", ruft Haley, als sie an die Tür zu Jonathans und Joes Zimmer klopft. Jonathan öffnet ihnen und zieht Kylie sofort in seine Arme.

"Wowowow, Jon! Sollten wir das etwas wissen?" Colby, der mit Leighla auf dem Bett sitzt, grinst ihn an.

"Nö, was denn." Jonathan fasst unter Kylie's Kinn und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Joe betritt nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet den Raum. Er muss kurz die Luft anhalten, denn sie sieht in ihrem kurzen Kleid einfach sexy aus. Haley schluckt, als sie in seine Richtung schaut.

"Wow, ich kündige und werde Zimmermädchen. Wenn man da immer so was zu sehen bekommt, dann ist das genau das Richtige für mich", ruft sie laut. Joe greift einem Kissen, welches auf dem Sessel liegt und wirft es ihr an den Kopf. Haley lacht los.

"Hier kann man nicht mal in Ruhe duschen. Jedes Mal klopft hier jemand." Er wirft einen Blick zu Colby, der ihn ebenfalls auslacht. "Gebt mir noch fünf Minuten." Er holt sich eine Hose aus dem Schrank und geht zurück ins Bad.

Haley lässt sich auf den Sessel neben dem Bett fallen. "Ach, du kannst auch gerne so mitkommen. Ist kein Problem." Joe dreht sich um und schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Er mag Haleys lustige Art und ihr Lachen. Schaute man in ihr lachendes Gesicht, war schlechte Laune total vergessen. Als er endlich fertig ist, machen die Sechs sich auf den Weg, die Stadt zu erkunden. Haley und Kylie zeigen ihnen das Rockefeller Center, wo Leighla sofort in einen Antiquitätenladen stürmt. Danach besichtigen sie die Freiheitsstatue und das Empire State Building. Leighla steht mit offenem Mund vor dem riesigen Gebäude.

"Sollen wir rauf fahren? Im 102 Stock gibt es eine Aussichtsplattform", fragt Haley und hat den Kopf nach oben gerichtet.

"Ich passe. Du weist, ich habe Höhenangst", kommt von Kylie.

"Also, ich würde New York gerne mal von oben sehen." Leighla nickt mit dem Kopf, ebenso wie Joe und Colby.

"Ich bleibe bei Kylie." Jonathan nimmt ihre Hand.

"Du kannst aber ruhig fahren. Ist bestimmt sehr interessant. Glaube mir, danach hasst du New York nicht mehr."

"Das tue ich eh schon nicht mehr. Das Interessanteste an New York halte ich hier in meinem Arm."

"Nein, wie süss", flüstert Leighla zu Haley.

So bezahlen die Vier an der Kasse und fahren hoch auf die Aussichtsplattform.

"Wow", ruft Colby, der aus dem Aufzug steigt und sich sofort an eines der Fenster stürzt. "New York ist wirklich riesig."

"Ja, wenn du ganz weit rechts guckst, da am Park vorbei, siehst du das Haus meiner Eltern." Haley grinst ihn an. Sie stellt sich neben einen der riesigen Ferngläser und starrt hinaus. Colby und Leighla gehen Hand in Hand die Plattform entlang. Joe legt beide Hände an eine der grossen Glasscheibe.

"Es ist wirklich toll, dass mal von oben zu sehen."

"Na, wir haben unsere Wolkenkratzer, dafür habt ihr in Florida die schönsten Strände. Also ziemlicher Ausgleich. Ich war schon so oft hier oben, aber bin immer noch begeistert. Ich gehe hier auch sehr oft hin, wenn ich alleine sein will. Ist ein guter Ort zum nachdenken."

"Glaube ich dir gerne. Trotz, das hier so viele Leute sind, ist es verhältnissmässig ruhig. Als meinten die Leute, man müsse einfach still sein."

"Hmm, ich glaube mit der Stille ist es gleich vorbei." Sie sieht, wie drei Männer immer wieder zu ihnen gucken und tuscheln. Einer von ihnen kommt jetzt auf sie zu.

"Was meinst du?"

"Enschuldigen sie bitte! Sind sie nicht Roman Reigns und Haley vom Shield? Meine Freunde glauben mir nicht."

"Siehst du. Stille vorbei." Haley lacht.

"Ja, wir sind es", antwortet Joe und schaut die Drei freundlich an.

"Dürften wir ein Foto mit ihnen machen?" Fast flehend schauen die Männer sie an.

"Natürlich, kein Problem."

Dann sieht einer der Drei Colby und Leighla. "Wow, da ist ja auch Seth Rollins. Ist Dean auch irgendwo?" Total euphorisch gucken die drei sich um.

"Der wartet unten auf uns", antwortet Joe und stellt sich in Position. Einer der Drei erklärt Haley kurz die Kamera. Dann stellen sie sich neben Joe und Haley drückt auf den Auslöser. Dann wechseln sie und stellen sich, leicht rotwerdend, neben Haley.

"Wow, vielen Dank." Die drei bedanken sich und gehen nun auf Colby zu, der auch sofort bereit ist, sich mit ihnen fotografieren zu lassen. Dann gehen sie strahlend weiter.

"Siehst du Colby, es sind nicht alle Fans dämlich." Leighla schaut ihn an.

"Das habe ich ja auch nie behauptet."

"Komm, wir gehen noch in den Souvenirshop." Leighla zieht ihn schon wieder weiter.

"Die zwei sind süss." Haley schaut ihnen nach.

"Ja, das perfekte Paar."

"Hör mal Joe, sorry nochmal für neulich Abend. Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten."

"Ist schon gut. Es ist halt im Moment ein wenig schwierig, aber ich bin froh, dass ich meine Eltern und Geschwister habe, die für mich da sind. Und natürlich meine Freunde. Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier, aber ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Vermisse meine Kleine. Ich glaube, sie wäre hiervon auch begeistert."

"Das glaube ich dir. Sicher wird sie auch mal hier oben stehen und das genießen."

Nachdem Leighla und Colby aus dem Shop kommen, fahren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder nach unten, wo Jonathan und Kylie in dem Eiscafe gegenüber, auf sie warten.

Als letzte Stationihrer Tour fahren sie in den Central Park, wo Haley sofort ihre Schuhe auszieht, bevor sie den Rasen betritt.

"Ich liebe es mit nackten Füssen über das Gras zu laufen. Pure Natur."

Die Sechs lassen sich ins Gras fallen und holen die Getränke raus, die sie vorher an einem Kiosk gekauft haben. Da zückt Leighla ein Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche und hält es Haley hin.

"Für mich? Wofür?

"Ein kleines Dankeschön, weil wir in deinem Zimmer schlafen dürfen."

"Ihr seit doch verrückt. Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht." Sie öffnet das Päckchen und zum Vorschein kommt eine Kette mit einem kleinen Engel. "Ach, der ist ja niedlich. Dankeschön."

Da Joe neben ihr sitzt, hält sie ihm die Kette hin. "Kannst du sie mir bitte zumachen?" Sie nimmt ihre Haare auf Seite und Joe legt ihr die Kette um. Da klingelt sein Handy und er kramt in seiner Hosentasche. "Hi Mum. Ja, es ist wirklich schön hier in New York. Wir sitzen gerade im Central Park. Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst! Wie, sie ist bei euch?" Kurz sagt er gar nichts. Dann steht er auf und man sieht, dass er sauer ist. "Hallo Sweetheart. Ja, ich komm morgen wieder nach Hause. Du bist artig und hörst auf Oma und Opa. Bis morgen. Ich liebe dich."

Er legt auf und setzt sich wieder ins Gras. "Alles klar Joe?" Jonathan schaut ihn an.

Der schüttelt den Kopf. "Die Frau soll einer verstehen. Lina hat Joelle heute schon bei Mum abgegeben, da sie ihren neuen Freund zum Rennen begleitet."

"Mein Gott, wie kann ein Mensch sich nur so ändern. Sie wirft dir vor, dass du nur unterwegs bist und nun fängt sie selber an. Nur das du weg bist, weil du Geld verdienst." Colby fasst sich durch die Haare.

"Darf sie das denn so einfach. Sie hat doch Aufsichtsflicht oder nicht?" Leighla guckt fragend.

"Na, wenn meine Eltern Joelle nehmen, dann ist es egal. Und du weist, dass sie, wenn es um Joelle geht, nie nein sagen würden. Vanessa hat ihr wohl ein paar Takte dazu gesagt, aber sie hat nur abgewunken. Aber was soll ich mich noch aufregen. Es bringt ja jetzt eh nichts mehr und ich weis, dass es Joelle bei meinen Eltern gut geht. Ich genieße lieber den Tag mit meinen Freunden. Chears." Er hebt seine Flasche und sie stoßen an. Gutgelaunt kommen sie gegen Abend im Haus von Haleys Eltern an. Sie betreten das Haus und Molly kommt ihnen gleich entgegengerannt. Haley geht sofort in die Hocke und begrüsst sie.

"Hallo Zusammen. Und wie war eure Tour?", fragt ihre Mutter, die im Wohnzimmer sitzt.

"Klasse. New York ist wirklich sehr schön", antwortet Leighla und überreicht ihr eine Tüte.

"Vielen Dank. Aber das war doch nicht nötig."

"Doch. Ein kleines Dankeschön von Colby und mir für ihre Gastfreundschaft."

"Wo ist Dad?" Haley schaut sich um. "Was frage ich überhaupt. Im Garten!"

Ihre Mutter lacht nickend. "Ich mache uns erstmal Kaffee. Setzt euch."

Haley zieht die Türe zum Garten auf und tritt hinaus. Joe schaut durch die Türe und staunt. "Wow, der Garten sieht ja toll aus."

Haley nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn raus. "Komm, ich zeig dir alles." Jetzt wird ihr bewusst, was sie tut und sie lässt ihn erschrocken los. Colby und Leighla sehen sich an und grinsen.

"Hi Dad. Was machst du schon wieder?"

Greg steht bis zu den Knien im Gartenteich. "Hallo, ihr zwei. Ich habe neue Pflanzen eingesetzt. Hat Mike mir vom Fischladen empfohlen. Sie sollen für die Koi'S optimal sein."

"Sie haben Koi's da drin." Joe geht in die Knie und schaut in den Teich.

"Ja, fünf Stück. Einer ist sogar aus Japan", erzählt Greg stolz.

"Wenn der Fischreiher kommt, ist dem Schnuppe, woher der Koi kommt. Er frisst ihn", wirft Haley lachend ein.

"Morgen ziehe ich noch ein Netz über den Teich. Dann kann er ruhig kommen." Er steigt nun aus dem Teich und zieht die Gummistiefel aus.

"Der Garten ist wirklich sehr schön. Da steckt viel Liebe drin und Zeit. Das sieht man." Joe schaut sich die aus Naturholz gebaute Gartenlaube an.

"Stimmt. Viel Zeit und Liebe. Ich glaube, ich bin sogar hier gezeugt worden."

"Frechdachs" Greg zieht seiner Tochter leicht an den Haaren und nimmt sie dann in den Arm. Joe schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Sie gehen ins Esszimmer, wo Coleen schon Kaffee und Sandwiches auf den Tisch gestellt hat.

"Wo ist Leslie?"

"Noch oben. Sie schläft heute bei Terry. Morgen fallen die Ersten beiden Stunden aus und Terrys Mum fährt sie dann zur Schule. Leslie, kommst du bitte runter!"

Mit lautem Gepolter kommt Leslie die Treppe runter und schmeisst ihre Tasche neben die Türe.

"Hallo zusammen." Sie geht zu Haley und setzt sich neben sie.

Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedet sich Haley von ihren Eltern und Leslie. Am nächsten Tag geht es zurück nach Tampa.


	7. Zweifel, Ohrfeigen und Unvernunft

Haley, Jonathan und Joe stehen im Ring und warten auf ihre Gegner, Ryan alias Ryback und Joseph alias Curtis Axel. Doch anstelle der Musik von Rybaxel wird die Musik der Evolution angespielt und der riesige Monitor in der Halle zeigt ihnen Paul, Randy und Colby die Backstage stehen und sie anschauen. Paul setzt ein fieses Grinsen auf und hebt ein Mikro an den Mund.

"Ich dachte mir, dass wir den Abend ein wenig interessanter gestalten. Ihr trefft heute doch nicht auf Curtis und Ryback. Nein, ihr werdet heute auf uns treffen. Es wird ein Sechs Mann Tag Team Kampf sein, oder sollte ich besser sagen ein Fünf-Mann und eine Frau."

Das Publikum buht ihn aus und Joe wirft verzweifelt einen Blick zu Jonathan. Er dreht sich zu Haley und schiebt sie aus dem Ring. "Du bleibst hier stehen und rührst dich nicht. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass sie dir irgendetwas antun." Seine Worte werden vom Publikum mit Applaus honoriert. "Believe in Shield" Rufe gehen durch den Saal. Die Musik der Evolution ertönt wieder und die drei kommen mit ihrer üblich arroganten Art zum Ring stolziert. Sie steigen in den Ring und bleiben vor Joe und Jonathan stehen. Wieder schnappt sich Paul das Mikro, dass ihm der Ringsprecher hinhält. "Wie gesagt, ihr tretet alle drei an. Und um zu vermeiden, dass ihr sie schützt, fängt sie das Match an. Haley, du kannst dir deinen Gegner sogar aussuchen", zischt er geradezu.

Haley steigt jetzt wieder in den Ring und muss sofort Joe zurückhalten. der sauer auf Paul los will. "Roman, es ist gut." Sie geht einen Schritt vor und zeigt auf Colby.

"Dann nehme ich doch die fiese Natter!"

"Haley! Haley", rufen die Leute.

Jonathan und Joe gehen aus dem Ring. Der Gong ertönt und Joe berührt Haleys Schulter, um sie zu ermutigen. Wild entschlossen geht sie auf Colby zu, der leicht verwirrt ist und zurückweicht.

"Los, geh ran", schreit Paul ihn an.

Nun geht er auf sie zu und packt sie an der Schulter. Haley holt aus verpasst ihm einen Bell Clap. Colby hält sich die Ohren und schaut sie wütend an. Er packt sie und mit einem Bodyslam wirft er sie zu Boden. Joe betritt wütend mit einem Bein den Ring, doch der Ringrichter zählt ihn sofort an. Er fährt sich durch die Haare und die Verzweiflung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das Publikum beschimpft Colby aufs Äußerste. Haley hält sich schmerzverzerrt den Rücken doch Colby gönnt ihr keine Pause. Wieder geht er auf sie zu und zieht sie an den Haaren hoch. Da tritt Haley ihn mit voller Wucht in die Weichteile und er geht auf die Knie. Jetzt hat sie die Chance Joe abzuklatschen, der die Hand nach ihr ausstreckt.

"Komm Haley, du schaffst es", ruft er und das Publikum unterstützt ihn. Jonathan klatscht zur Motivation in die Hände. Doch Colby rafft sich wieder auf und will ihren Fuß festhalten. Im letzten Moment schafft sie es dann doch Joe's Hand zu berühren und der Ringrichter gibt freie Bahn für ihn. Stinksauer steigt er in den Ring. Colby sieht die Gefahr und klatscht Randy ab, der nun hochmotiviert in den Ring kommt. Aber Joe ist dermaßen wütend, dass er sofort seinen Superman Punsh einsetzt und ihn niederstreckt. Dann rennt zur gegnerischen Ringecke und gibt Paul einen Fausthieb, sodass dieser vom Ring fällt. Colby der in seine wütenden Augen blickt, springt vom Rand des Ringes und will weglaufen, doch Jonathan stellt sich ihm in den Weg.

"Du feige Ratte. Komm her", schreit er. Colby läuft um den Ring und Jonathan verfolgt ihn. Da nähert sich Paul von hinten und springt Jonathan in den Rücken. Haley, die noch ziemlich schwach am Ring sitzt, steht auf und geht runter auf den Boden. Joe kommt nun an Paul ran, packt seinen Arm und schleudert ihn gegen die Ringtreppe, wo er liegenbleibt. Von der Seite kommt Randy angesprungen, und er muss ausweichen. Colby steht nun grinsend vor Haley und packt sie am Hals. Das Publikum buht ihn wieder aus.

"Ich glaube, wir zwei haben noch eine Rechnung offen." Haley schaut ihn wütend an und spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. Daraufhin verpasst er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und sie schaut ihn entsetzt an. Er wiederum guckt ebenso entsetzt. Im Wechsel schaut er auf sie und dann auf seine Hand. Dann guckt er verwirrt ins Publikum, welches ihn auspfeift.

"Mach sie fertig!" Randy schaut ihn sauer an, doch Colby reagiert nicht. Joe ist jetzt bei Haley, reißt Colby von ihr weg. sodass dieser auf den Boden fällt und stellt sich schützend vor sie. Paul packt Randy an der Schulter und nickt Colby zu. Schnell verschwinden sie aus der Arena. Die Kamera folgt ihnen bis in den Backstagbereich.

"Was sollte die Aktion Rollins?" Paul starrt ihn wütend an.

"Du kannst doch nicht auf eine wehrlose Frau losgehen. Nein, dass war mir eindeutig zu viel. Der Bodyslam war schon zu viel", brüllt Colby ihn an und fasst sich an den Kopf. Mit Wucht tritt er einen Mülleimer um.

"Das ist keine Frau, das ist ein Miststück. Und wenn ich dir das Nächste Mal sage, dass du sie fertig machen sollst, dann machst du das gefälligst. Sie ist vom Shield und der Shield ist der Feind." Er dreht sich auf den Absatz um, geht durch seine Kabinentüre und knallt sie hinter sich zu. Colby lehnt sich gegen die Wand und starrt immer wieder auf seine Hände. Joe, der mit Haley noch immer am Ring steht, nimmt sie unter den Arm und geht mit ihr den Gang entlang zum Ausgang. Das Publikum applaudiert ihnen. Jonathan geht ein Stück vor ihnen, als würde er aufpassen, dass niemand an sie ran kommt. Sie betreten den Backstagebereich, wo Colby, Randy und Paul schon warten.

"Meine Fresse Haley, das war Spitze. Ich glaube, die Leute haben bei dem Bodyslam die Luft angehalten." Paul zieht sie an sich ran und sie lacht.

"Hast du dir auch nicht wehgetan?" Joe schaut sie an.

"Hallo, wenn ich eins bei ROH gelernt habe, dann ist es, wie man fällt."

Saraya und Eva Marie, die noch auf ihren Kampf warten gratulieren den Sechsen.

"So, ich habe Bock noch ins "Gossip" zu fahren. Wer will mit?" Randy schaut in die Runde. Colby, Joe, Jonathan und Saraya sagen sofort zu.

"Wir sagen den anderen dann gleich Bescheid und kommen nach", meint Saraya, die nun in die Halle muss.

"Wir fahren noch nach Hause, uns umziehen. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht in Trainingshosen da erscheinen.", kommt von Haley. Kylie und sie verabschieden sich, holen ihre Taschen aus der Umkleide und fahren in ihre Wohnung. Dort springen die beiden unter die Dusche und stehen dann vor dem Kleiderschrank. Schnell entscheidet sich Haley für ihre rote Latexhose und ein schwarzes Bustier Top. Ihre Haare bindet sie halb zusammen. Kylie schnappt sich ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe steht mit Stephen, Kofi, Ettore, Colby und Jonathan an der Theke im Club "Gossip", als Kylie und Haley den Laden betreten. Stephen winkt den beiden zu. Jonathan zieht Kylie sofort zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in seine Arme.

"Ey, du sollst sie nicht aufessen" Colby klopft Jonathan auf die Schulter, der ihn daraufhin angrinst.

Kylie und Haley bestellen sich einen Cocktail und stoßen mit den Männern an. Eva Marie und Natalie kommen und ziehen Haley auf die Tanzfläche. Dort dreht Haley so richtig auf.

"Geht die immer so ab Kylie." Kofi schaut lachend in Haleys Richtung.

"Ja, bei der Richtigen Musik ist sie nicht mehr zu halten." Kylie bestellt vier weitere Cocktails und geht nun tanzend auf die drei Frauen zu. Sie stoßen an und brechen in Gelächter aus. Bryan und Brianna betreten den Club und Bryan klatscht die Jungs ab.

"Und Schatz, heute schwingen wir die Hüften. Heute ist ein doch wohl ein Tanz mit mir drin." Lachend fängt er an rhytmisch sein Becken zu bewegen. Brianna schaut ihn an. "Du weist, dass ich das nicht hinkriege. Aber tanz doch mit Haley. Du hast doch erzählt, dass ihr beide da ein eingespieltes Team seid." Sie zeigt auf die Tanzfläche.

Bryan lacht. In ihren ROH Zeiten hatten er und Haley sehr oft zusammen getanzt. Beide hatten als Jugendliche eine Tanzschule besucht und das war den beiden anzusehen. Er nickt und macht sich auf Richtung DJ. Als jetzt "Brand New Day" anklingt, tippt er Haley von hinten an. Sie grinst, läuft schnell zum Tisch und stellt ihren Cocktail dort ab. Dann legen die beiden eine flotte Sohle auf das Parkett.

"Man, bei den ganzen Drehern würde mir schlecht werden. Die beiden sehen echt klasse aus", meint Brianna und Kofi nickt anerkennend.

"Wenn Paul mal auf die Idee kommen sollte, uns bei Let's Dance anzumelden, dann schicken wir die beiden", ruft Colby, worauf Stephen loslacht. Joe beobachtet die beiden und schluckt. Haley bewegt ihre Hüften so geschmeidig und sexy, dass ihm warm wird. Schon als sie eben den Laden betreten hatte, musste er schlucken, da sie einfach zum anbeissen aussieht. Er muss sich wegdrehen und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Ist was Joe?" Colby, der ihn seit Jahren kennt, merkt sofort, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht stimmt.

"Alles in Ordnung", antwortet Joe nur kurz.

Lachend kommen Bryan und Haley nach dem Tanzen an den Tisch und Bryan besorgt erstmal was zu trinken. "Das sah echt gut aus Haley", meint Brianna und tippt mit ihrem Glas an das von Haley.

"Danke. Dein Mann kann aber auch super führen. Versuche es mal mit ihm, glaube mir, nach kurzer Zeit sitzt das."

"Kann ich mir bei meinen zwei linken Füssen nicht vorstellen, aber vielleicht versuche ich es wirklich einmal."

"Noch einen Sex für mich", ruft Haley dem Barkeeper zu und steht ungeduldig vor ihm.

"Noch einen und du liegst später unter der Theke", feixt Joe und schaut mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf sie herunter.

"Ich bin nur ein wenig beschwipst. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Du weist, dass wir mit dem Auto sind", kommt von Kylie, die auch schon leicht angesäuselt ist.

"Na, dann nehmen wir uns halt ein Taxi. Wo ist das Problem?"

"Quatsch, ich fahre euch später heim. Ich kann noch fahren!" Grinsend hält Joe seine Cola in die Höhe.

"Moralapostel" Haley tippt ihn mit dem Finger auf die Brust.

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber bei Jonathan, Colby und mir ist es so, dass immer einer fährt. So kann man sich sicher sein, dass alle nach Hause kommen. Und heute bin ich derjenige, der den Chauffeur spielt."

"Hmm, die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Kylie, das müssen wir uns merken." Und schon verschwindet sie wieder Richtung Tanzfläche.

Gegen zwei Uhr nimmt sie totmüde neben Joe in dessen Geländewagen platz. Jonathan und Kylie sitzen hinter ihnen und können die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Colby hatte sich entschieden, mit Ettore und Stephen noch zu bleiben.

"Wohin?" Joe dreht sich nach hinten.

"Zu mir. Mein Baby muss ins Bett", raunt Jonathan, bevor er Kylie seine Zunge wieder in den Hals schiebt.

Haley dreht sich kurz um. "Aber zum Schlafen garantiert nicht. Oh, man Joe, mach schnell, ansonsten vereinigen die beiden sich noch hier in deinem Auto."

"Bloss nicht. Die Flecken kriege ich ja nie wieder raus." Joe lacht und fährt los. An Jonathans Wohnung angekommen, verabschieden sich die beiden schnell und verschwinden in der Haustüre. Als sie wenig später an Haleys Wohnung ankommen, schaut Haley ihn von der Seite her an.

"Danke fürs Herfahren. Schlaf gut." Sie rutscht ein wenig vor und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du auch Shieldgirl", haucht er leise. Als sie die Hand an den Türgriff legt, will er sie am liebsten festhalten. Kurz hebt er seine Hand, doch zieht sie sofort wieder an das Lenkrad.

Haley steigt aus und dreht sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm. "Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?"

"Gerne. So bin ich dann auch sicher, dass du gut oben ankommst", antwortet er kurz.

"He, ich habe doch gesagt, ich bin nur ein wenig beschwipst", gibt sie zurück.

Joe zieht den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und steigt aus. Leicht nervös folgt er Haley in den Fahrstuhl.

"Na, dann mal rein. Guck dich nicht um. Bei uns herrscht das typische Mädelschaos."

"Wenn du überall auf dem Boden verteilende Klamotten meinst, dann kann mich das nicht schocken. Joelle braucht jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde, um sich ihre Sachen rauszusuchen. Es muss ja auch alles passen", plappert Joe drauflos.

"Die Kleine Maus hat Geschmack."

Joe setzt sich auf die Couch, und beobachtet Haley, die zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank nimmt und sie unter den Kaffeevollautomaten stellt. Aus dem Schrank holt sie Milch und Zucker, die sie dann vor Joe auf den Tisch stellt. Dann holt sie den Kaffee und setzt sich neben ihn. Kurz dreht sie ihren Kopf nach links und rechts und fasst sich an den Nacken.

"Ich hoffe, du hast dir heute nicht doch weh getan." Besorgt wirft er ihr einen Blick zu.

"Nein, aber ich glaube, dass Wetter schlägt um. Ich habe mit Migräne zu tun und ich merke sofort, wenn das Wetter anders wird."

Joe lacht auf. "Na, dann hoffen wir, dass es wärmer wird. Ansonsten gibt es Ärger." Er trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Nun erzähl mal ein wenig von deiner Familie. Colby hat erzählt, dass viele aus deiner Familie auch gewrestlet haben? Ich kenne da nur ein paar."

"Ja. Sika ist mein Dad. Afa, mein Onkel. Dwayne alias The Rock, Rodney alias Yokuzuna, Solofa alias Rikishi, Sam alias Tama und Eddie alias Umanga sind alles Cousins. Und dann geht es weiter mit Jonathan und Joshua."

"Wow, alles Bekannte Namen. Yokuzuna fand ich als Kind immer Klasse. Schade, dass er schon so früh sterben musste."

"Ja, er war wirklich ein netter Kerl. Und hat bei euch auch schon jemand in dem Sport gearbeitet, oder wie bist du dazu gekommen."

"Niemand. Bei uns haben alle ziemlich Bodenständige Berufe. In meiner Familie finden meinen Job nicht alle gut. Eine Cousine hat sich vollkommen zurückgezogen, weil es ihr peinlich ist, wenn ihre Cousine, wie sie es betont, halbnackt im Ring verprügeln lässt."

Joe lacht auf. "Also wenn du halbnackt wärst, dann würde ich das sicher bemerken."

"Verdammt Anoa'i. Halt deine Fresse", schimpft er sich selber und fährt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Er ist froh, dass Haley darauf nicht reagiert, sondern anfängt zu gähnen.

"Wann müssen wir morgen beim Training sein?"

"Um zehn reicht, hat Paul gesagt. Ich sollte jetzt auch gehen. Du siehst müde aus." Er trinkt den letzten Schluck vom Kaffee und steht dann auf. Haley tut es ihm nach und verliert das Gleichgewicht. Als sie nach vorne fällt, fängt er sie instinktiv auf.

"Sorry, hab wohl das Gleichgewicht verloren." Sie hebt ihren Kopf und schaut in Joe's Gesicht und schluckt. Seine Augen dringen tief in sie ein und sie verliert sich in ihnen. Ihre Hände liegen auf seiner Brust und sie zieht ihn an seinem Shirt an sich ran. Als ihre Lippen seine berühren, keucht sie leise auf. Joe's Hände umfassen forsch ihre Hüfte und er zieht sie eng an sich. "Verdammt", kommt aus seinen Mund und seine Zunge bahnt sich den Weg in ihre Mundhöhle. Er lässt sich rückwärts auf die Couch fallen und zieht sie mit sich. Haley Hände greifen unter sein Shirt. Kurz löst sie den Kuss, um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sofort finden sich ihre Zungen wieder. Joe öffnet geschwind die Haken ihres Bustiers und er streift es ihr von den Schultern, während seine Zunge nun ihren Hals entlang bis zum Schlüsselbein wandert. Haley stößt ein leichtes Knurren aus und er muss schmunzeln. Sie schaut ihn durchdringend an, geht dann nah an ihn ran und leckt an seiner Brustwarze. "Zieh die Hose aus", zischt sie. Joe macht dieser Befehlston an, und sofort öffnet er seine Hose. Kurz steht sie auf, damit er sich ihrer entledigen kann. "Zu Befehl Mam", grinst er. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen, wirft sie ihre Hose ebenfalls achtlos auf den Boden und Joe zieht die Luft ein, als er sie nun nackt vor sich hat. Sofort sitzt sie wieder auf ihm und fordert seine Zunge zum Kampf. Mit der rechten Hand greift sie zur Schublade unter dem Tisch und zieht sie ein Kondom hervor, dass sie ihm in die Hand drückt. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht sie an. Wieder wandert ihre Zunge seine Brust entlang, während er sich das Kondom überstreift. Noch einmal schaut sie ihm tief in die Augen, taucht ihre Zunge in ihn ein und lässt sich auf ihn sinken. "Du bist so heiss", kommt stöhnend aus seinem Mund, und seine Zähne beißen sich jetzt in ihre Schulter, während sie immer wieder seinen Schwanz in sich eintauchen lässt. Leicht reißt er ihren Kopf nach hinten, um seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten zu lassen. "Das ist so gut", haucht er. Er merkt, wie sich ihre Seitenwände enger zusammenziehen und ihr Stöhnen lauter wird. Kurz bevor sie explodiert, schaltet er sein Hirn aus, um sich seiner Lust hinzugeben. Sie sackt über ihn zusammen.

Haleys schluckt. "Was hast du getan? Scheiße", denkt sie. Kurz schaut sie hoch und sieht, dass er gedankenverloren an die Decke starrt. Langsam löst sie sich von ihm und setzt sich neben ihn. "Bereust du es?" Er schaut sie von der Seite an. "Nein, oder ach ich weis nicht. Ich weis nicht, ob ich schon bereit.."

"Hey, ist schon ok. Es bleibt unter uns. Vergessen wir es einfach. Wir hatten unseren Spaß, nichts weiter." Sie schluckt, als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hat. Joe zieht sich die Hose und das Shirt wieder an. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen." An der Türe dreht er sich noch einmal kurz um. "Es war schön", haucht er leise. Haley nickt und lächelt ihm zu. Als sich die Türe hinter ihn schließt, sieht er ihre Tränen nicht.


	8. Running for Kids

Haley betritt mit ihrer Tasche die Trainingshalle und sieht, dass alle um Stephanie und Paul stehen. Sie hatte in der Nacht überhaupt keine Auge mehr zugemacht und nur an Joe gedacht. Müde geht sie nun geradewegs auf die Leute zu und stellt die Tasche unter die Bank. Nervös vermeidet sie jeden Blickkontakt mit Joe.

"Ach Haley, gut das du da bist. Wer fehlt jetzt noch?" Stephanie schaut sich um. "Kofi und Ettore. Ok, denen können wir später noch Bescheid geben. Also, wir haben beschlossen am Samstag an einer Wohltätigkeitsverantstaltung zu Gunsten der Wish-Comes-True Foundation teilzunehmen. Es wird so aussehen, dass dort Sechser Teams gegeneinander in verschiedenen Wettkämpfen antreten. Natürlich ist nicht nur die WWE vertreten. Es kommen wohl noch Leute aus der NBA und aus der Leichtathletik. Wir haben beschlossen unsere Teams so zu bilden, dass auch "Gegner" gemeinsam im Team sind. Die Leute sollen sehen, dass ihr euch außerhalb des Rings alle versteht."

"Wer sagt denn sowas. Also ich kann hier keinen leiden", meint Stephen und drückt Saraya einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die klopft ihm gegen die Schulter. "Spinner", kommt lächelnd von ihr.

Stephanie schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Also haben wir als Erstes Team schon einmal Colby, Jonathan, Joe, Haley, Randy und Paul. Dann haben wir Windham, Joseph, Jon, John und Nikki und Stephen. Eine weitere Gruppe sind Bryan, Brie, Glenn, Ettore, Robert und Miroslav. Ich gebe die Liste einfach mal rum. Schaut einfach auf drauf, sonst rede ich noch drei Stunden weiter."

"Was für Wettbewerbe sind das?" Eva schaut sie an.

"Zwei Mann-Hindernisslauf, Schwimmen, fünf Kilometer Lauf, Baumstammsägen und Sackhüpfen glaube ich. Ihr könnt euch aussuchen, wer was macht. Es ist auch egal, wer gewinnt. Die Kinder erhalten Stimmzettel und dürfen sich für ein Team entscheiden, welches ihnen am Besten gefällt."

"Cool, das wird bestimmt lustig", meint Natty und einige stimmen ihr zu. Haley setzt sich neben sie auf die Matte und macht sich warm.

"Das Schwimmen übernehme ich. Keiner schwimmt so schnell, wie Jonathan der Aal." Er macht schlangenähnliche Bewegungen.

Natalie lacht laut los.

"Was lachst du denn? Das können wir gleich nachher testen."

Im Untergeschoss des Trainingscamps gibt es ein Schwimmbad, dass die Sportler nutzen können, um ihre Kondition zu verbessern.

"Ok, ich nehme deine Herausforderung an", kommt von Haley und sie grinst.

"Ich mach auch mit", fügt Colby hinzu.

Und so macht sich die Truppe eine Stunde nach dem Krafttraining auf ins Schwimmbad. Jonathan springt gleich ins Wasser und zieht eine Bahn. Haley kommt mit ihrem Bikini in die Halle und springt sofort kopfüber ins Wasser. Joe zieht die Luft ein und dreht sich weg.

"Was ist mit dir los Mann?" Colby, der neben ihm steht, sieht ihn fragend an.

"Du hältst deine Klappe verstanden Colb!" Der nickt.

"Ich finde Haley einfach nur scharf", flüstert er.

Colby grinst. "Meinst du, ich habe noch nicht bemerkt, dass du auf sie stehst. Für wie blöd hälst du mich eigentlich."

Joe geht nah an ihn heran. "Für total blöd!" Colby tritt ihm auf den Fuss und Joe lacht. Er denkt kurz an die gestrige Nacht. Zu Hause hat er noch lange wachgelegen und über sie nachgedacht. Er bereut diesen Schritt auf keinen Fall, aber im Moment hat er so viele Gedanken im Kopf, die er erst mal sortieren muss.

Die Türe geht auf und Paul erscheint lachend in Badehose. "Habe gehört, es wird der schnellste Schwimmer gesucht. Also, hier bin ich."

"Pah, dich mach ich fertig." Jonathan spritzt ihn vom Wasser aus nass.

Stephen, Eva Marie und Natty sind ebenfalls hier und Eva Marie stellt sich an die Seite, um das Startzeichen zu geben.

"Ey Haley, du kannst gerne Vorsprung haben." Siegessicher schaut Jonathan sie an.

"Nein danke, Jonathan. Das wird nicht nötig sein." Kurz dehnt sie sich noch einmal ihre Arme und stellt sich in Startposition.

"Auf die Plätze, fertig, los", schreit Eva und die Sechs springen ins Wasser. Mit zügigen und Kräftigen Bewegungen zieht Haley die Erste Bahn. Im Augenwinkel sieht sie, dass Jonathan und Joe vor ihr liegen, also zieht sie das Tempo noch einmal an. Als sie ihren Wechsel vollzieht, hört sie Stephen schreien.

"Haha, ich glaube, die Kerle verlieren. Also wenn Haley das nicht kann, dann weis ich es nicht. Gib Gas Randy."

Bei jedem zweiten Zug hebt Haley den Kopf, um Luft zu holen. Nun sieht sie, dass Colby hinter ihr ist und sie zieht noch einmal an. Mit der linken Hand berührt sie die Wand und dreht sich um. Joe hat mitten in der Bahn gehalten und schaut sie nur an. Jonathan erscheint neben ihr und klatscht an die Wand. Dann folgen Paul und Randy.

"Heilige Scheiße. Wie hast du das gemacht?", will Colby wissen.

"Vierfache High School Jugendmeisterin im 50 m Sprint", sagte Haley und grinst.

"Du gemeines Biest. Und ich wollte dir noch einen Vorsprung geben." Jonathan kommt auf sie zu und duckt sie unter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am Samstag Morgen kommen Haley und Kylie auf das Gelände, wo die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zu Gunsten der Wishes-Come-True-Foundation stattfindet. Hunderte Leue tummeln sich schon dort und Stephanie winkt ihnen schon von weitem zu.

"Morgen, ihr Zwei. Hier ist deine Nummer Haley. Bitte gut sichtbar auf das Shirt kleben. Der Hindernißlauf startet in zehn Minuten. Die Jungs sind da vorne." Sie nickt in die Richtung, wo die Leute der WWE versammelt sind. " Achso, und nachher werden wir noch kostenlos Schlüsselanhänger an die Kinder verteilt. Es werden auch Anhänger der NXT verteilt Kylie. Den Korb könnt ihr euch dann bei mir und Beth abholen."

Die beiden nicken und gehen zu ihren Kollegen rüber, die schon kräftig Autogramme an die Zuschauer verteilen. Jonathan nimmt Kylie gleich in seine Arme. Haley klebt sich ihre Startnummer auf das T-Shirt und bindet sich ihre Turnschuhe noch einmal fest.

"Können wir ein Autogramm von ihnen haben?" Vor ihnen steht eine Mutter, die ihren Sohn im Rollstuhl schiebt.

"Natürlich, gerne", antwortet Joe und beugt sich zu dem Jungen. "Wie heißt du denn?"

"Colby"

"Na, so ein Zufall. Weißt du, einer von uns heißt auch Colby."

"Das weis ich doch. Seth heißt in Wirklichkeit Colby. Kann ich auch ein Autogramm von ihm haben."

"Colb, kannst du mal kommen. Hier möchte jemand ein Autogramm von dir", ruft Joe Colby zu, der mit Leighla etwas weiter weg, bei einer Gruppe Mädchen steht. Er winkt den Mädels noch einmal zu und kommt dann rüber.

"Klar doch. Hast du denn einen Stift für mich?"

Der kleine Junge tippt seine Mutter an, die sogleich einen Stift und ein Buch auspackt. Nervös öffnet der Junge das Buch. Colby und Joe sehen, dass er alle WWE Stars schön geordnet mit Bildern darin aufgelistet hat.

"Wow, das sieht aber toll aus. Hast du das alles selber gemacht?"

Der Junge nickt strahlend und Colby geht neben ihm in die Hocke. "Wo soll ich denn unterschreiben?"

"Da wo dein, ähm ihr Foto ist. Bitte!"

"Sag ruhig du. Ich bin Colby."

"Ich bin auch Colby!" Er lacht Colby an.

"So Jungs, wir sind jetzt dran." Paul beugt sich zu dem Jungen. "Das ist aber ein sehr schönes Buch. Wir müssen jetzt leider los, aber wenn du nachher noch Zeit hast, dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass alle unterschreiben, ok?" Der kleine Colby nickt ihm begeistert zu.

Für den Hindernislauf haben sie sich für Colby und Randy entschieden, da sie sehr flink und geschickt sind. Alle Teams feuern ihre Leute an. Dasselbe machen auch die Zuschauer. Randy läuft die Erste Runde und schafft es zehn Sekunden vor den anderen ins Ziel. Er klatscht Colby ab, der sofort losstartet. Kurz vorm Ziel läuft Jon an Colby vorbei und schubst ihn mit der Schulter an, sodass Colby in den Matsch fällt. Er streckt ihm unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer die Zunge raus und rennt erhobenen Armen durch das Ziel. Danach geht er sofort zu dem lachenden Colby und hilft ihm hoch.

Nun ist schwimmen an der Reihe. Dazu hat man den kleinen See, der an dem Platz liegt, umpräpariert, sodass nun Bahnen zu erkennen sind. Haley trifft hier auf Windham, Eva, Glen, Aksana und Cody.

"Los mach sie fertig", schreit Jonathan und lehnt sich zurück. "Also den Sieg haben wir sicher. Ey, Windham. Denk dran, weit schwimmen, nicht tief!"

"Wart ab, du frecher Hund. Dich krieg ich noch." Mit einem leichten Grinsen hebt er drohend den Finger.

Haley steht auf dem Startblock und schaut konzentriert nach vorne. "Hach, in den Knackhintern würde man am liebsten reinkneifen", versucht Joseph, sie abzulenken, doch sein Plan schlägt fehl. Haley grinst nur und zeigt ihm hinter dem Rücken einen Fuckfinger.

"Wo er recht hat, hat er recht", meint Jonathan und von Joe kommt nur ein "No sólo la culata"

"Lass das. Du weist, ich kann das Kauderwelsch nicht. Wer weis, was du jetzt wieder anzügliches von dir gegeben hast", schnaubt Jonathan und Joe grinst.

Jonathan soll recht behalten. Mit drei Längen Vorsprung holt Haley das Ding nach Hause. Als sie an Joseph vorbeigeht, streckt sie ihm die Zunge raus und zupft kurz an seinem Bart. Nun ist Jonathan mit Laufen dran. Am Anfang läuft es sehr gut für ihn, aber nach schon drei Kilometern ist er ziemlich aus der Puste.

"Los, beweg deinen Hintern Good. Was ist das denn für eine Kondition?", schreien Haley und Kylie ihn an. Doch er sieht sie total geschafft an. Victoria zieht an ihm vorbei und dreht sich sogar noch einmal um und winkt. Als er an seiner Truppe vorbeizieht, geben sie nochmal alles.

"Los Jon, zeig ihnen, wo der Hammer hängt", ruft Colby und Joe klatscht laut.

Kylie sieht ihn an. "Hey Good, wenn du jetzt Gas gibst, hast du einen Wunsch bei mir frei."

"Wowowow. Wenn das mal kein Angebot ist Jonathan. Gib Gas Mann!", schreit Paul und pfeift.

Jonathan lacht und gibt noch einmal alles. Doch gegen Victoria hat er keine Chancen mehr. Niedergeschlagen kommt er zu der Truppe und Kylie zieht ihn in die Arme.

"Mein armer Jon." Sie tätschelt ihm den Kopf.

Nun kommt das Baumstammsägen. Dazu haben sie natürlich ihre beiden Stärksten ausgewählt. Joe und Paul stehen jetzt neben John und Joseph. Weiterhin treffen sie auf Miroslav und Claudio, sowie auf Jack und Ryan. Aber irgendwie scheint Gleichmäßigkeit für die beiden ein Fremdwort zu sein. Außerdem brechen die zwei immer wieder in lautes Gelächter aus, sodass Miroslav und Claudio gewinnen. Als sie zum letzten Wettbewerb, dem Sackhüpfen kommen, lachen die beiden immer noch.

"So, bitte zwei Mann aus jedem Team. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Und die gehen bitte gemeinsam in einen Sack", ruft der Sprecher aus.

"Ne, ist klar. Das wird lustig. So, also ich bin dann schonmal dabei. Es sei denn, einer von euch beichtet jetzt, dass er eine Frau ist. Also prügelt euch drum", ruft Haley.

"Los Joe. Du kannst das doch sicher von Joelle's Kindergeburtstagen. "Jonathan schubst ihn nach vorne.

Joe steigt in den Sack. Haley stellt sich vor ihn. "So, wie machen wir das jetzt am Besten."

"Joe, du musst deine Arme um sie legen. Ihr müsst eine Einheit bilden", kommt von Paul.

"Ihr habt gut reden. Auf die Fresse legen wir uns gleich. Pass mal auf."

Joe legt seine Arme eng um sie und Haley riecht sein Rasierwasser. Sie wird leicht nervös und ihr Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals. Der Startschuss ertönt und die beiden hüpfen unter den Anfeuerungsrufen der Leute los. Die ersten zwanzig Meter schaffen sie spielend, doch dann treffen sie auf einen Baumstumpf. Da passiert es. Die beiden verlieren das Gleichgewicht und Joe schafft es noch, sich so zu drehen, dass sie auf ihn fällt und nicht umgekehrt. Ihr Kopf liegt auf seiner Brust. Vor Lachen laufen Haley Tränen die Wangen herunter, als sie den Kopf hebt und ihn anschaut. Seine Hände liegen noch immer auf ihr.

"Ich glaube das war wohl nichts. Meinst du wir kommen nochmal hoch."

"Los, aufgeben ist nicht. Bei drei. Eins, zwei, Drei."

Nach zwei Versuchen schaffen sie es aufzustehen und starten einen neuen Versuch. Haley kullern immer noch Tränen von der Wange. Im Ziel angekommen lassen die zwei sich einfach fallen.

"Was war das denn Anoa'i. Ich dachte, du bist geübter", ruft Colby schon von weitem.

"Dachte ich auch. Ich glaube, beim nächsten Geburtstag muss ich dann nochmal ran."

Die Siegerehrung fällt weg, da die Zuschauer sich für keine Gruppe entscheiden können. Die Kinder haben einfach Spaß mit ihren Idolen. Die Sportler verteilen noch kräftig Autogramme und machen etliche Fotos mit ihren Fans. Haley und Kylie gehen zu Stephanie und holen sich jeweils einen Korb mit Schlüsselanängern, die sie an die Kinder verteilen.

"Hey, ihr Zwei. Macht ihr auch gleich mit beim Zumba." Sarona, die am Getränkestand hilft, sieht die beiden an.

"Klar. Ich liebe Zumba", antwortet Haley.

"Du kannst das ja auch. Ich sehe immer aus wie ein Zappelphilipp, wenn ich das mache." Kylie zieht ein schmollendes Gesicht.

"Ach komm. Das macht sicher Spass. Gott sei Dank habe ich noch andere Klamotten mit."

Nachdem alle Anhänger verteilt sind, gehen sie in die Toilette zum umziehen.

"Alle Zumba Teilnehmer auf den Platz. In fünf Minuten geht es los", schreit der Zumbatrainer.

Kylie, die sich neben Jonathan gestellt hat, versucht zu kneifen, aber Haley zieht sie in die Mitte.

"Kneifen gilt nicht. Los Jonathan, komm."

"Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht Haley" Er zeigt ihr lachend einen Vogel.

"Warte Haley, ich mache mit", kommt von Paul.

"Das ist nicht dein ernst Big?" Colby grinst ihn an.

"Klar doch." Er hakt sich bei Haley unter.

"Cool, wenigstens ein echter Kerl hier." Sie zwinkert den Dreien zu.

Zum Aufwärmen läuft Ola Ola von Pitbull und die Menge geht sofort mit. Haley hat sich zwischen zwei Kinder gestellt, die sie staunend betrachten. Sie reicht ihnen die Hand und tanzt mit ihnen zusammen.

"So, dann wollen wir mal loslegen. Die Zumbaprofis werden die Choreo von Ricardo kennen. Mit den Kids habe ich eben schon ein wenig geübt. Macht einfach mit", schreit der Lehrer und gibt das Zeichen für die Musik.

Haley und die anderen schreien auf. Sofort ist sie in ihrem Element. In ihrer Zeit als Fitnesstrainerin hatte sie selbst Zumbakurse gegeben und freut sich jetzt total. Diese Choreo beherrscht sie im Schlaf und auch Kylie findet sich schnell wieder rein. Joe beobachtet sie. Dann schmunzelt er kurz, als er einen Blick auf Paul wirft, der sichtlich Spass hat. Aber ganz so elegant wie die anderen bekommt er das nicht hin. Haley bemerkt Joe's Blicke und sieht ihm nun tief in die Augen. Sie beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und zwinkert ihm zu, worauf er sich durch die Haare fasst und schelmisch grinst. Haley schnappt sich jetzt das Kleine Mädchen links neben sich und hebt es auf den Arm. Sie hat bei den Tanzbewegungen viel Spass und jauchzt.

"Wenn man euch beiden so sieht, dann muss man ja aufpassen, dass ihr euch nicht die Kleider vom Leib reißt Joe", flüstert ihm Jonathan jetzt ins Ohr und er wirft ihm ein Grinsen zu.

"Wenn du wüsstest", denkt Joe für sich. Normalerweise weiht er seine Kumpels in alles ein, aber er braucht noch etwas Zeit für sich. Wieder geht sein Blick zu Haley.


	9. Und doch ein schlechtes Gewissen?

Haley steht neben Randy und geht ihre Passage noch einmal durch. "Ich hoffe, es klappt auch alles. Du denkst an das Zeichen?", meint Randy und dehnt seine Beine. Haley, die neben ihm auf einer Box sitzt, wird von der Visagistin noch einmal nachgepudert.

"Natürlich. Wir sind das jetzt so oft durchgegangen, Randy. Wird schon schiefgehen. So, bis gleich dann." Sie springt von der Box und geht den Gang runter zur Treppe, wo Jonathan und Joe warten. Sie beugt sich nach vorne, um noch einmal an ihren Stiefeln zu ziehen und Joe schaut ihr auf den Hintern. Jonathan, der das sieht, stellt sich vor ihn und schüttelt den Kopf. "Macht man das", flüstert er. Joe klatscht grinsend gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Joe schliesst kurz seine Augen und atmet tief durch. Da ertönt es auch schon aus den Boxen.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" Haley geht wie immer zwischen Jonathan und Joe und das Publikum feiert die Drei.

Im Ring warten schon Ryan alias Ryback und Joseph alias Curtis Axel auf die beiden. Haley stellt sich an den Rand des Ringes und unterstützt die bei den von draussen mit ihren Kommentaren. Ryan kassiert gerade einen Superman Punsh von Joe, als das Publikum aufschreit. Randy kommt durch die Halle gelaufen, genau auf Haley zu. Doch bevor sie irgend etwas machen kann, hat er sie gepackt und schleudert sie nun gegen die Ringtreppe. Joe will gleich zu ihr, doch Joseph streckt ihn zu Boden. Und auch Jonathan, der eingreifen will, kassiert einen Kick von ihm. Randy zieht Haley an den Haaren nach oben und drückt sie gegen den Ringrand. Er holt aus und verpasst ihr einen Fausthieb, sodass sie ohnmächtig zu Boden singt. Das Publikum tobt und schreit, was das Zeug hält. Sie können einfach nicht fassen, was da gerade am Ring geschieht.

Erneut schreien die Leute erneut auf. Colby kommt im Anzug zum Ring gerannt und streckt Randy mit der Faust nieder. Der faßt sich mit der Hand an sein Gesicht und schaut ihn entsetzt an. Er springt auf und will auf ihn los, doch Colby schlägt erneut zu. Joe ist jetzt bei Haley, die bewusstlos am Boden liegt und hebt sie auf seinen Arm. Jonathan springt vom Ringseil auf Randy und drischt mit seinen Fäusten immer wieder auf ihn ein. Mehrere Ringrichter kommen und reißen sie auseinander. Als Joe mit Haley im Arm an Colby vorbeigeht schaut dieser die beiden verzweifelt an. "Es tut mir so leid Haley", ruft er laut und fasst sich an den Kopf. Jonathan kommt auf ihn zu, stoppt kurz und rennt dann hinter Joe und Haley her. Im Backstagebereich angekommen läßt Joe, Haley vorsichtig runter.

"Das war klasse. Habt ihr die Leute gesehen?" Stephanie umarmt die drei. Colby und Randy kommen jetzt auch zu ihnen und lachen.

"Alles Ok, Haley?" Randy schaut besorgt.

"Natürlich, was dachtest du denn?"

"So, Colby und Randy, wartet hier, bis Paul mit dem Kameramann kommt. Ihr drei wartet in der Kabine. Wenn wir alles im Kasten haben, ab zum Duschen und danach stoßen wir an."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was hälst du von der ganzen Sache Jim", fragt Jerry Lawler seinen Kollegen Jim Corvette.

"Es sieht für mich ganz so aus, als sei Seth Rollins doch nicht ganz so zufrieden. Und man weis von ihm, dass er Gewalt gegen Frauen sowieso verabscheut. Halt, wir unterbrechen eben."

Der grosse Monitor zeigt den Backstagebereich, wo Colby mit Randy heiss diskutiert. Paul kommt dazu und richtet drohend den Finger zu Colby.

"Was habe ich dir beim letzten Mal gesagt. Mach sie fertig."

"Nein"

"Wie war das?"

"Nein, ich schlage keine Frauen. Die Ohrfeige letztens war für mich schon zuviel. Das kannst du nicht bringen. Ich weis nicht, was da eben in dich gefahren ist Randy. Aber ich mache da nicht mit." Er dreht sich um und geht. Paul und Randy starren ihm hinterher. Die Kamera folgt Colby, der bis zur Kabine des Shields geht. Er klopft an und Jonathan öffnet die Türe.

"Was willst du Rollins?" Er will ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu knallen.

"Bitte Dean! Wie geht es Haley?"

Jonathan tingelt nervös von einem Fuss zum anderen. "An deiner Stelle würde ich Leine ziehen, bevor ich ungemütlich werde."

"Dean, lass gut sein." Haley kommt mit einem Eispack in der Hand neben Jonathan zum Vorschein.

"Haley, ich wusste nicht, dass Randy das vorhatte. Ich hätte das nie zugelassen."

Joe reisst die Türe auf und stellt sich vor ihn. "Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Wer weis, was ihr sonst noch vorhabt. Aber glaube mir, ich lasse sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Der nächste von euch, der sie mit der Hand auch nur berührt, der wird diese verlieren. Das lass dir gesagt sein."

"Roman bitte. Es tut mir leid."

Joe will auf ihn los, doch Haley drängt ihn zurück. Bevor sie die Türe schliesst, schaut sie ihn an. "Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler, aber irgendwie glaub ich dir." Leise schließt sie die Türe. Die Kamera hält auf einen verzweifelt aussehenden Seth Rollins. Nachdem die Kamera aus ist, stürmt Colby in die Umkleide.

"Und war das theatralisch genug?" Er hebt beide Arme in die Luft und verbeugt sich dann.

"Das war klasse Colby." Stephanie drückt ihn an sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Und was machen wir heute abend noch?" Kylie sieht ihre Freundin an, die in der Umkleidekabine ihre Schuhe anzieht.

"Nichts. Ich will heute nur noch auf die Couch."

"Mir fällt ein, wir haben unser Appartement noch gar nicht eingeweiht. Wir wäre es, wenn wir die Jungs einladen?"

"Ist mir relativ egal. Entscheide du?" Sie schnappt ihre Tasche und sie gehen aus der Kabine.

"Was ist los mit dir Haley?"

"Ach, ich kriege im Moment einfach keinen klaren Kopf. Ok, wir fragen sie. Guck, da kommen sie auch schon."

"Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause. Habt ihr Lust mitzufahren. Wir könnten uns Pizza bestellen und einfach mal nur faul auf der Couch liegen", plappert Kylie gleich los.

"Ich kann leider nicht. Werde gleich zum Flughafen fahren und zu meiner Maus fliegen."

"Dann bestell Leighla liebe Grüsse. Wir sehen uns dann am Mittwoch." Haley umarmt ihn und Colby geht mit seinem Trolley Richtung Ausgang.

"Also ich bin dabei. Was ist mit dir Joe?"

Kurz geht sein Blick zu Haley. "Ist es für dich ok?

"Klar doch."

Jonathan und Kylie werfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Sollen wir mit meinem Wagen fahren? Dann sammele ich euch morgen zum Training wieder ein." Jonathan und Haley nicken.

Mit Joe's Geländewagen fahren sie zur Wohnung von Haley und Kylie. Unterwegs halten sie an einer Pizzeria und nehmen für jeden eine Pizza mit.

"So, rein in die gute Stube." Kylie öffnet die Türe und schaltet das Licht ein.

"Stell die Pizzen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzt euch. Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken." Haley zeigt auf die Türe rechts und Jonathan geht mit Joe hinein. Mit Gläsers kommt Haley aus der Küche und stellt sie auf den Tisch. "Was trinkt ihr. Wir haben Cola, Wasser, Bier, WodkaRed und mit Grünem Tee kann ich dienen."

"Ich nehme ein Bier", antwortet Jonathan.

"Für mich Cola", kommt von Joe. Er sieht sich die Bilder an der Wand im Wohnzimmer an.

"Bist du das mit den blonden Haaren Haley?"

"Yup, das war vor einem Jahr."

Kylie, die jetzt mit einer Sporthose bekleidet aus ihrem Zimmer kommt, wirft sich auf den Sessel. "Haley ist ein Chamäleon. Ihre Haare gab es schon in allen Farben. Braun, Rot, Pink.."

"Pink?" Joe rümpft die Nase.

"Ja, eine Pinkphase hatte ich auch. So typisch Mädchen." Ein wenig schmunzelt Haley nun doch. Joe tat so, als wäre er noch nie in der Wohnung gewesen. Mit Cola und Bier in der Hand kommt sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich auf die Couch. Die Vier öffnen ihre Pizzakartons und schlagen ordentlich zu. Kylie zappt mit der Fernbedienung durch das Fernsehprogramm.

"So, was gucken wir. Ich hätte Titanic, 28 Days Later oder Dirty Dancing im Angebot. Ansonsten kommen nur Dokus oder Schrott."

"Eindeutig 28 Days Later. Es sei denn, die Jungs haben Lust auf Herzschmerz?" Haley grinst sie an.

"Nein, lass mal." Jonathan verzieht ein Gesicht.

"Aber ich werde erstmal in was bequemes Schlüpfen." Haley steht auf und geht in ihr Zimmer. Nach einer Weile kommt sie zurück, bekleidet mit einer Haremshose und einem Top. Jonathan hat Kylie zu sich auf den Sesseln gezogen und sie setzt sich nun neben Joe auf die Couch.

"Irgendwie habe ich ein leichtes Dejavue", meint sie leise und wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Sie nimmt sich eine Handvoll Nüsse und lehnt sich zurück. Der Film läuft gerade zwanzig Minuten, da sitzt Haley mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch. Sie rutscht zur Seite und landet auf Joes Schulter. Er nimmt den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne und grinst.

"Haley schläft", flüstert er und Kylie guckt zu ihnen rüber.

"Soll ich sie wecken?"

"Nein, lass sie. Wenn sie fest eingeschlafen ist, können wir sie ja hier liegen lassen. Ich geh dann rüber auf den anderen Sessel."

Kylie nickt. Jonathan zieht sie an sich und drückt ihre Lippen auf ihre. Joe guckt kurz, lacht und schaut wieder Richtung Fernseher. Nach einer Weile tippt Jonathan Kylie an und zeigt mit dem Finger Richtung Couch. Joe ist mittlerweile auch eingeschlafen und liegt nun seitlich gegen die Lehne. Haley liegt auf seinem Oberschenkel. Kylie zieht Jonathan jetzt hoch, schaltet den Fernseher aus und verschwindet mit ihm in ihrem Zimmer. Kurz kommt sie noch einmal zurück, und legt jeweils eine Decke auf die beiden.

"Scheisse", denkt Haley am nächsten Morgen, als sie die Augen öffnet und geradewegs in Joe's schlafendes Gesicht blickt. Langsam geht sie hoch und drückt die Decke weg. Sie sieht auf die Wanduhr über der Türe, die auf sechs Uhr steht. Der Versuch aufzustehen, gelingt ihr nicht. Da ihre Beine wohl die ganze Nacht angewinkelt gelegen haben, hat sie nun Schmerzen. So bleibt sie noch eine Weile liegen und bewegt ihre Zehen auf und ab. Als die Schmerzen erträglicher werden, steht sie leise auf und geht in ihr Zimmer, um sich frische Kleidung zu holen. Ihr Blick haftet kurz auf Joe, bevor sie sie Türe vom Bad hinter sich schliesst. Nachdem sie dort drin verschwunden ist, öffnet Joe seine Augen und atmet tief durch.

Er liegt schon seit einer halben Stunde wach und hat sie beobachtet. Ein paarmal ist er leicht mit den Fingern über ihre Haare gegangen. Keinen Millimeter hat er sich gerührt. Erstens, weil er sie nicht wecken wollte und andererseits hatte er das für Männer übliche Problem einer Morgenlatte und hoffte, dass Haley sie nicht bemerkte. Zuerst hatte er sich erschrocken, als er sie so liegen sah, doch je mehr er sie ansah, desto wohler fühlte er sich. ER hört das Wasser der Dusche rauschen und schluckt. Der Gedanke, dass Haley jetzt nackt darunter steht und ihr das Wasser den Körper runterläuft, machen ihn wahnsinnig. Seine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als die Türe von Kylies Zimmer aufgeht und die beiden Turteltauben engumschlungen heraustreten.

"Morgen"

"Na Alter, gut geschlafen?"

"Yup"

"Wir nehmen eben deinen Wagen und fahren Frühstück holen ok? Ihr könnt ja den Tisch schon mal decken." Joe nickt.

Haley steht unter der Dusche und geht sich mit den Haaren durch das Gesicht. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht auf seinem Schoss verbracht. Leicht schmunzelt sie. Sie wollte aber mit Kylie nachher noch ein Hühnchen rupfen. Die lag jetzt ganz sicher mit Jonathan schön gemütlich im Bett. Es klopft an der Türe und sie schaltet das Wasser ab.

"Was ist?"

Kylie betritt grinsend das Bad. "Na, gut geschlafen?"

"Nicht wirklich. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

"Wieso. Hattest du es nicht bequem?" Als Antwort fliegt eine Shampooflasche in ihre Richtung.

"Blöde Ziege. Doch war es. Aber mein Bett wäre bequemer gewesen."

"Mit oder ohne ihn drin."

"Mensch Haley. Wo ist euer Problem. Er scheint auf dich zu stehen und du auf ihn. Um Spaß zu haben reicht das wohl."

"Verdammt Kylie. Erstens hat er gerade eine Beziehung hinter sich, Zweitens müsstest du wissen, dass ich mir für eine Ficknummer zu schade bin. Auch wenn er tierisch heiß ist. Und drittens ist Joe für eine Ficknummer auch zu schade. Wenn dann will ich ihn ganz."

"Oh, ok. Ähm, ich fahre mit Jonathan eben zum Supermarkt. Denke mal in einer halben Stunde sind wir wieder da. Macht ihr schon mal Kaffee. Jonathan sagt, sie müssen ja später noch nach Hause, um ihre Klamotten zu wechseln." Kylie schliesst verwirrt die Türe hinter sich.

Haley wäscht sich ihre Haare, da fällt ihr ein, dass sie das Badetuch in ihrem Zimmer hat liegen lassen. "Mist", denkt sie.

"Joe", ruft sie.

Joe hört ihre Stimme und geht an die Badezimmertüre. "Bitte"

"Kannst du mir bitte mein Badetuch vom Bett bringen. Ich habe es vergessen."

Er geht in Haleys Zimmer, schnappt sich das Badetuch und klopft an die Türe.

"Kannst rein kommen."

Mit mulmigen Gefühl betritt er das Bad. Er dreht den Kopf nach hinten. "Wo soll ich es hinlegen?"

Haley lacht. "Auf den Schrank bitte. Es gibt hier glaube ich nichts, was du noch nicht gesehen hast. Ich denke, wir sind erwachsen genug." Haley schnappt sich ihr Duschgel und seift sich ein.

"Du hast recht." Er legt das Handtuch auf den Schrank und schaut kurz. Durch die Duschkabine kann er die Konturen ihres Körpers sehen und schluckt. Haley merkt, dass er immer noch da steht und die Gewissheit, dass er sie beobachtet, lässt ihr Unterleib zucken. Sie dreht sich um, stellt den Wasserhahn ab und geht sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Joe kann nicht anders. Er reißt die Türe auf und sieht sie an. "Was machen wir hier nur", kommt leise von ihr. Stürmisch zieht er sie an sich und leckt ihr die Wassertropfen vom Hals. Leise stöhnt Haley auf. Sie fasst unter sein Kinn und zieht es zu ihrem Mund, um ihre Zunge in ihn eintauchen zu lassen. "Fuck, ich will dich Joe." Er löst sich von ihr. "Kylie und Jonathan werden gleich wieder da sein."

"Das ist mir egal. Dann muss es halt schnell gehen." Süffisant schaut sie ihn an, dreht sich langsam zur Wand und stützt ihre Hände darauf ab.

Der Anblick macht ihn scharf und er merkt, wie seine Hose immer enger wird. Schnell öffnet er den Reißverschluss, holt sein erigiertes Glied hervor, geht mit seiner Hand kurz ihren Po entlang und versenkt sich dann mit einem harten Stoß in ihr.

"Ja, nimm mich Joe."

Ihre Worte spornen ihn an und er hämmert sein Glied in sie hinein. Ihm ist es egal, dass ihre Nässe seine Kleidung feucht werden lassen und Jonathan und Kylie dies sicher gleich bemerken. Er will diese Frau. Seine rechte Hand geht nun an die Wand und umschließen ihre. Mit der Zunge bearbeitet er ihr Ohr. "Mit kommt es gleich. Ja, mach weiter", raunt Haley. Joe kann nicht mehr inne halten. Mit einem letzten Knurren kommt er in ihr. Sanft beißt er in ihren Hals.

"Ist es richtig, was wir hier tun?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weis es wirklich nicht Joe." Sie nimmt jetzt das Handtuch und wickelt es sich um ihren Körper. Joe beseitigt mit Toilettenpapier die letzten Spuren und schließt sich die Hose wieder.

"Ich weis nicht, was da zwischen uns ist."

"Ich auch nicht. Und ich glaube, wir müssen damit aufhören. Ach, Scheiße" Haley pfeffert ihren Zahnputzbecher vom Waschbecken. "Lässt du mich alleine. Ich glaube, du solltest den Kaffee machen, bevor die beiden kommen." Er nickt und verlässt den Raum. Haley lässt sich auf den Toilettensitz sinken und verschränkt die Hände über den Knien.

Als Jonathan und Kylie wieder kommen, ist Joe gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken. "Was bist du denn so nass?" Jonathan zeigt auf seine Hose.

"Ich habe den Wasserhahn wohl ein wenig zu stark aufgedreht."

Haley kommt jetzt aus dem Bad und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. "Na Jonathan, gut geschlafen? Ach, was frage ich überhaupt. Sicher bequemer als wir, was Joe."

"Ach, war doch ok", kommt leise von Joe.

Nach dem Frühstück fahren Jonathan und Joe nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen. Im Auto dreht Jonathan sich seitlich zu ihm und starrt ihn an.

"Was, Good?"

"Du magst sie Anoa'i?"

"Wen?"

"Alter, stell dich nicht blöd. Haley!"

"Sicher, magst du sie nicht?"

"Doch, aber ich will ihr nicht meine Zunge in den Hals drücken. Sagen wir es mal so. Ich glaube, sie mag dich auch."

"Kann sein, dass ich sie ein wenig mehr mag. Aber ich denke, es ist zu früh. Ach, Scheisse Mann." Er haut gegen das Armaturenbrett.

"Joe, was ist los. Ihr beide verhaltet euch sehr seltsam."

"Haley und ich haben miteinander geschlafen,Jon."

"Nicht dein Ernst."

"Doch. Nach dem Clubbesuch. Und auch eben, als ihr weg wart." Kurz räuspert er sich. "Es ist einfach passiert und seitdem kriege ich sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

"Wow. Echt eben. Wie habt ihr das denn hinbekommen?"

"Sagen wir mal so. Es war kurz, aber intensiv. Ach, Scheiße Jon, ich weis nicht was ich machen soll. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe, könnte ich über sie herfallen."

"So gut?"

"Arsch. Bleib doch mal Ernst. Die ganze Sache mit Lina ist noch nicht solange her. Und im Moment zählt für mich nur Joelle. Aber immer wieder taucht sie in meinem Kopf auf."

"Das mit Lina ist mittlerweile auch schon ein halbes Jahr her Joe. Und wenn du dich verknallst, dann verknallst du dich. Meinst du, ich hätte gedacht, dass es mit mir und Kylie so schnell geht."

"Wie, nicht nur ein Fickabenteuer für dich?"

Jonathan haut ihn mit der rechten Faust auf die Schulter. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht, du Penner."

"Autsch, ist ja schon gut. Ich weis halt nicht Jon. Es ist nicht so einfach, wieder so einfach vertrauen zu gewinnen."

"Was ist daran nicht zu wissen. Willst du noch was von Lina?"

"Nein, die Sache ist gegessen."

"Na, also, dann ist die Sache doch geritzt. Und vertrauen kommt mit der Zeit. Oder zieht sie dich nur körperlich an."

"Nein. Wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist, fühle ich mich gut Jon. Ich kann mit ihr reden und mit ihr lachen. Wir haben die gleiche Wellenlänge."

"Wo liegt dann das Problem? Du willst sie, sie will dich. Bäm."

"Professor Doktor Doofkopf Jonathan Good, unser Beziehungsexperte hat gesprochen."


	10. Barbecue bei Cena

"Hast du auch deinen Bikini in die Tasche gepackt?" Kylie wirft ihren in die grosse Sporttasche und sieht Haley an.

"Ja, habe ich. Und wenn nicht, ich geh auch nackig baden. Das weist du." Haley grinst sie schief an. "Aber pack bitte die Dose mit dem Gewürz aus der Küche noch ein, sonst haben wir die nachher noch vergessen." Sie selbst geht ins sie ins Bad, um die Badetücher zu holen.

"Meinst du, dass Joe heute kommt?", ruft Kylie aus der Küche.

"Glaub ich nicht. Der wird doch an seinem freien Wochenende sicher Zeit mit Joelle verbringen wollen."

"Jonathan hat mir erzählt, dass Joe's Ex sich total verändert hat. Früher hat nur die Familie gezählt und nun zählt nur noch ihr Macker. Sie genießt es, jetzt im Rampenlicht zu stehen."

"Unverständlich für mich. Also, wenn ich ein Kind habe, dann zählt das und nichts anderes."

"Für Joe auch. Er hat Jonathan gegenüber wohl schon geäußert, dass er das alleinige Sorgerecht einklagen will, wenn sie so weitermacht. Dann wird er den Job bei der WWE wohl an den Nagel hängen."

"Wow, das ist krass. Aber was bleibt ihm dann anderes übrig, wenn du ehrlich bist. Ich bewundere ihn echt für diese Einstellung. Er ist schon ein toller Kerl."

"Nur was seine Tochter betrifft oder auch so?" Kylie sieht sie mit einem schelmischen Blick an. Haley fühlt sich ertappt, und geht sich nervös durch die Haare.

"Es ist alles so kompliziert. Vielleicht renkt es sich mit seiner Ex wieder rein. Sie waren ziemlich lange zusammen."

"Jonathan meint, dass die beiden keine Chance mehr haben. Joe ist zu sehr verletzt. Schnapp ihn dir und lass es langsam angehen."

"Dafür ist es schon zu spät Kylie."

Kylies Kopf schießt in ihre Richtung. "Wow"

"Und es ist nicht bei einmal geblieben. Es ist einfach so passiert. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir es dabei belassen und es vergessen. Aber irgendwie ich das mit dem vergessen nicht so einfach. Ach, ist ja jetzt auch egal. Komm, lass uns fahren." Kylie sieht ihrer Freundin ein wenig bedrückt hinterher und folgt ihr dann zum Wagen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John steht mit Paul am Grill und legt gerade neues Fleisch auf, als Haley und Kylie die Terasse betreten."Hallo Zusammen", ruft Haley drückt John einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hey Haleylein", ruft Paul und zieht sie in seine Arme.

"Hi Big"

"Hier hast du dein Gewürz John. Mit einem schönen Gruss von meinem Dad."

"Dankeschön. Cool, dann geh ich gleich mal zu Nikki rein. Entschuldigt mich kurz. Wenn ihr euch umziehen wollt. Hier rein, zweite Türe rechts ist das Bad."

Kylie geht zu Natalie und Eva Marie, die am Salatbuffet alles aufstellen. Haley entdeckt Saraya am Pool und geht zu ihr rüber. Joe, der mit Jonathan gerade aus der Küche kommt und sie sieht, schaut ihr hinterher.

"Ey, guck mein Shield Girl nicht so an", kommt von Jonathan, der ihm auf die Schulter haut.

"Du meinst wohl unser Shield Girl", antwortet er grinsend.

Wenn Joe jemand vor Wochen erzählt hätte, dass mal eine Frau in ihrer Gruppe sein würde, dann hätte er demjenigen einen Vogel gezeigt. Er fragt sich schon die ganze Zeit, wie Steph das nun anstellen will. Was passiert mit Haley, wenn Colby wieder da ist? Sein Blick geht wieder zu ihr rüber. Sie sitzt gekniet am Pool und unterhält sich mit Sarays, als sie von der Seite nass gespritzt wird. Sie dreht ihren Kopf nach rechts und sieht Joelle lachend neben sich stehen.

"Ach, nein, die kleine Hexe ist ja auch hier. Na warte." Sie springt auf und rennt hinter Joelle her, die sich jetzt jauchzend hinter ihrem Vater versteckt.

"Du kriegst mich nicht", ruft Joelle. Haley stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Joe hin.

"Pass mal auf, du kleine Hexe. Ich geh mich gleich umziehen und dann schmeiss ich dich in den Pool."

"Haha, mein Daddy beschützt mich."

Joe geht einen Schritt zur Seite und schaut zu ihr runter.

"Bah, du Verräter. Ahhhhh", schreit sie, als Haley einen Schritt auf sie zumacht und rennt weg.

"Das ist aber schön, dass ihr da seid."

"Ja, Windham und Randy bringen beide ihre Töchter mit. Die Kids kennen sich schon von kleinauf und verstehen sich blendend. Und da sie sich auch nicht so oft sehen, ist so was hier immer ein Klasse Gelegenheit."

Joshua kommt auf sie zu und begrüßt Haley mit einem Kuss. Er hält ihr ein Tablett hin und sie schnappt sich eine Flasche Desperado.

"Hallo Leute", ruft Colby, der mit Leighla an der Hand auf sie zukommt.

"Schön, dich wiederzusehen Leighla. Alles klar?" Sie legt einen Arm um Leighla.

"Ja, danke Haley. Ich bin auch froh, endlich wieder hier zu sein. Colby, ich gehe mich gleich umziehen. Der Pool lädt einem ja geradezu zum reinspringen ein." Sie nimmt ihm die Tasche aus der Hand.

"Warte, ich komme mit." Haley stellt ihre Flasche auf den Tisch neben sich, nimmt ihre Tasche und folgt Leighla ins Haus. Im Badezimmer zieht sie sich ihren Monokini an und wartet dann auf Leighla.

"Hi Haley", begrüsst sie Nikki, die mit einem Salat aus der Küche kommt.

"Hi Nikki. Alles klar bei dir?"

"Ich bin bei meinem Mann, was will ich mehr", antwortet sie lachend.

"Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Ja gerne, wenn du magst, bring doch noch weiteren Salat mit raus. Sie stehen in der Küche auf der Theke. " Sie nickt kurz in Richtung Küche. Als Leighla aus dem Bad kommt, gehen sie zuerst in die Küche und schnappen sich jeweils zwei Schüsseln. Im Garten stellen sie diese auf den Tisch und Haley begrüßt Windham und Joseph, die gerade die Treppe herunterkommen.

"Wo habt ihr Taylor und Jon gelassen?"

"Jon's Mutter hat heute Geburtstag und Taylor liegt mit Fieber flach."

"Oh, gar nicht gut. Dann schicke ich ihm nachher noch eine SMS." Sie geht wieder zu Colby und Joe, die mittlerweile mit Jonathan und Kylie an einem Tisch sitzen.

"So, wo ist die kleine Hexe?" Sie schaut sich nach Joelle um und folgt einfach Joe's Blick, der am Poolrand haftet. Als sie an Joe vorbeigeht, sieht er sie von oben bis unten an. Leise schleicht Haley sich an Joelle ran. Kurz bevor sie sie erreicht, sieht Joelle sie und will flüchten.

"Ahhhhh Hilfe. Daddy hilf mir." Doch Joe lacht nur laut, als Haley sie packt. Schnell hüpft sie mit ihr in den Pool.

"Jetzt geht die kleine Joelle auf Tauchstation. Eins, Zwei, Drei", sagt Haley. Joelle hält sich die Nase zu und gemeinsam mit ihr taucht Haley unter. Dann beginnen die beiden eine Wasserschlacht, bei der sich auch Windhams Töchter, sowie Natty und Stephen einklinken. Eine halbe Stunde später lässt Haley sich schweratmend neben Joe auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Man, die hat ja eine Energie. Kriegst du sie eigentlich zum schlafen?"

"Schwer, aber irgendwann ist der Akku dann auch leer", meint er lachend.

Kylie reicht ihr ein Handtuch und sie reibt sich das Gesicht ab. Aus der Tasche holt sie ein Haarband und bindet schnell ihre Haare zusammen. Sie nimmt sich ihre Flasche Bier vom Tisch und setzt sie an ihren Mund.

"Hmm, lecker. Ich steh auf warmes Bier." Sie will gerade aufstehen, doch Joe legt seine Hand auf ihre, die er dann sofort wieder wegzieht.

"Warte, ich hole dir ein neues." Er steht auf und geht zur Bar. Haley sieht ihm nach. Seine Muskeln spiegeln sich in der Sonne und Haley muss sich auf die Lippe beißen.

"Ey Hal, lass ihm die Hose noch an!" Kylie grinst sie an.

"Kylie, du bist gemein." Sie wird rot und zieht sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase.

Joe steht an der Bar und wartet auf sein Tablett mit Bier. John sieht zuerst zu ihm und dann zu Haley. "Ist echt eine nette Person, nicht?" Joe nickt und schaut wieder zu ihr rüber.

"Joelle scheint sie zu mögen. Guck mal rein ins Wohnzimmer. Sie liegt auf der Couch und schläft. Haley hat sie fertig gemacht." Joe geht zwei Schritte vor und schaut kurz in das Zimmer und lacht. Seine Tochter liegt mit einem Handtuch schlummernd auf der Couch, während Winhams Töchter neben ihr Karten spielen. Er nimmt das Tablett und geht zum Tisch zurück.

"Vielen Dank, der Herr." Haley nimmt die Flasche und stößt mit ihm an.

"Na, ihr Pack. Alles Klar. Schaut mal, ich habe ein verlorenes Schäfchen dabei", ruft Paul, der mit Stephanie an der Hand, die Treppe runterkomt. Hinter ihm erscheint ein grinsender Dave.

Sofort springen Natty und Brie auf und stürmen in Daves Arme. Er geht durch den Garten und begrüsst die Leute. "Hi, mein Alter. Was geht ab in Hollywood", begrüsst Jonathan ihn und schüttelt ihm die Hand.

"Alles super. Ich bin aber echt froh, dass ich mal da raus bin. Und als Paul mir sagte, dass John ein Barbecue schmeißt, da konnte ich nicht anders. Freut mich echt, euch zu sehen."

Bei Haley angekommen, reicht er ihr die Hand. "Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Haley. "

"Freut mich ebenfalls." Haley ist ganz nervös. Dave ist schon immer ein Vorbild für sie gewesen. In ihrer Jugendzeit hatte sie regelrecht ihr Zimmer mit seinen Postern tapeziert. Er lässt sich neben sie auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Ich habe euch im Fernsehen verfolgt. Die Story ist echt nicht schlecht. Steph hat das super gelöst bisher. Und du bist nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Dreien."

"Sie haben es nicht anders verdient. Mal sehen, wie die ganze Sache weitergeht."

"Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Und Leighla, wie schaut es bei euch aus. Hat sich die ganze Stalk Sache bei euch langsam ein wenig gelegt?"

"Ja, ein wenig. Gott sei Dank."

"Glaub ich dir. Als ich das alles gehört habe, konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln."

"Und was macht der Film Dave", kommt von Colby, der ihn interessiert ansieht.

Haley entschuldigt sich kurz, steht auf und holt sich bei John am Grill ein Steak. "Die sind echt verdammt lecker Haley. Dank deinem Vater bitte nochmal."

"Mach ich. Ich weis selber nicht, was er da rein tut. Er macht da immer ein riesen Geheimnis draus." Sie setzt sich wieder an den Tisch und hört beim Essen dem Gespräch von Dave mit Colby über seinen Film zu. Nachdem sie gegessen hat, , räumt sie ein paar leere Teller von den Tischen, stellt sie in die Küche, wo Saraya und Nikki ein wenig Ordnung schaffen und geht dann ins Bad, um sich die Finger zu waschen. Als sie im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch schaut, sieht sie Joelle drauf schlummernd liegen. Leise geht sie zu ihr rüber und deckt sie mit dem Handtuch zu.

"Danke. Ich wollte gerade dasselbe tun", hört sie Joe flüstern. Er steht lässig an der Terrassentüre.

"Ich glaube sie ist fix und foxi." Leicht berühren ihre Finger die Wange der Kleinen.

"Ja, ich warte auf meine Schwester. Sie holt sie ab und bringt sie zu ihrer Mutter."

"Achso, ich dachte schon, du bist jetzt weg."

"Nein, ich bleibe noch etwas." Er setzt sich jetzt neben seiner Tochter auf die Couch.

Haley schenkt ihm noch ein lächeln und geht wieder raus. Joe sieht ihr nach und seufzt leise. Am Tisch angekommen, zieht Leighla Haley sofort mit in den Pool, wo sie ein paar Runde schwimmen und sich dann an die Felswand lehnen, sodass sie den Garten gut überblicken können.

"Darf ich dich was fragen Haley?"

"Klar"

"Magst du Joe?"

"Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf die Frage. Natürlich mag ich Joe. Wir verstehen uns gut."

"So meine ich das aber nicht. Magst du Joe?"

Haley wird rot und schaut zur Bar, wo Joe jetzt mit Colby, Stephen und Paul steht. Kurz treffen sich ihre Blicke und sie erschaudert.

"Irgendwie schon. Ach, weis auch nicht. Ich finde es halt schön, wie er mit der Joelle umgeht. Er ist voll und ganz Dad. Aber ich schätze mal, dass er noch sehr an seiner Ex hängt. Kann man ja verstehen nach so langer Zeit. Vielleicht raufen die sich wieder zusammen. Ich würde es Joelle gönnen."

"Oh, nein. Der Zug ist abgefahren. Das ist typisch Joe. Bei ihm bekommt man, wenn man es so sichtig verkackt hat keine zweite Chance. Und Lina hat es so richtig verkackt. Schon alleine, weil sie Joelle nun andauernd abschiebt. Das war früher undenkbar. Sie hat echt nur für die Kleine gelebt und jetzt fällt ihr auf, dass sie was verpasst. Und du magst ihn doch nicht nur wegen seiner Tochter. Los, guck mich an." Leighla spritzt ihr Wasser ins Gesicht.

"Ja, er ist schon irgendwie mein Typ."

"Man, aus dir bekommt man ja gar nichts raus."

Plötzlich geh ein Wasserschwall auf die beiden über. Sie haben nicht bemerkt, wie Joe mit voller Wucht in den Pool gesprungen ist. Mit beiden Händen geht er über seinen Kopf, schiebt die langen Haare nach hinten und grinst sie an.

"Du bist einfach kindisch, Joe." Leighla spritzt ihm eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht.

Haley nähert ihm sich von hinten und versucht ihn unter Wasser zu ziehen. Aber sie scheitert klaglos. Joe dreht sich grinsend um und packt ihre Hüfte.

"Joe, lass los", schreit sie.

"Wie war das eben. Jetzt geht die kleine Haley auf Tauchstation. Eins, Zwei.."

"Ich warne dich."

Doch er taucht mit ihr gemeinsam unter. Als sie hoch kommen, hat er sie noch immer im Arm.

"Noch eine Runde?"

"Ich ergebe mich. Hab Mitleid mit einer schwachen Frau."

Haley schaut nach unten und merkt jetzt erst, dass seine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Becken liegt. Jetzt scheint er es auch zu merken und zieht sie mit einem Lächeln zurück. Kylie und Jonathan beobachten die beiden grinsend.

"Joe hat mal wieder richtig Spaß"

"Mit Haley hat man immer Spaß. Die macht wirklich jeden Scheiß mit. Ihr macht das auch nicht aus, wenn ihre Frisur hin ist oder die Schminke verläuft. Sie sagt immer, wenn der Kerl nach dem Sex morgens aufwacht und sich nicht erschrickt, ist es der Richtige"

Jonathan schmunzelt. "So meine ich das jetzt nicht. Er fühlt sich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Ich kenne meinen Bro."

"Ja, die zwei sehen schon gut zusammen aus."

Er beugt sich zu ihr und küsst sie auf den Mund. "So, wie wir zwei."

Joe ist ein paar Runden durch den Pool geschwommen und lehnt sich jetzt neben Leighla an die Wand.

"Schwimmt ihr mit runter?"

"Wohin runter?" Haley schaut ihn verwundert an.

"Wenn man hier runterraucht, dann ist hinter dem Felsen eine Art Grotte. Da hat John Aquarien einbauen lassen. Aber ist nichts für mich. Ich kriege beim tauchen immer Panik."

"Wow, das hört sich interessant an. Ich muss mir das anschauen."

Joe greift nach ihrer Hand und zieht sie zum Felsen. "Hier runter und dann leicht rechts, dann spürst du den Eingang schon." Dann holt er Luft und taucht unter.

"Na, dann viel Spass." Leighla zwinkert ihr zu.

Haley holt Luft und taucht ihm hinterher. Als sie hochkommt, schnappt sie nach Luft.

"Das ist ja mal klasse." Sie zieht sich den Felsen neben Joe hoch und schaut nach vorne. Vor ihr sieht sie drei große Bullaugen und dahinter vielerlei Arten von Fischen. Sie gleitet wieder ins Wasser zurück und geht näher ran. Ihre Finger berühren das Glas. "Echt faszinierend."

"Ja, hat John gut hinbekommen. Seine Lustgrotte."

Haley dreht sich um und lacht ihn an. "Lustgrotte?"

"Ja, hallo. Also wenn er da keine Hintergedanken hatte, dann weis ich auch nicht. Aber hätte er sich sparen können. Nun hat Nikki ihn an der Angel."

"Und die soll ihn ja festhalten. Er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl."

Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um das obere Aquarium besser sehen zu können. Joe erscheint hinter ihr und hebt sie an den Hüften hoch.

"Besser so?"

Kurz zuckt sie bei der Berührung auf und lächelt ihn dann an. "Ja, danke. Viel besser. Er hat ja sogar einen Anämonenfisch hier drinnen. Einfach spitze."

Joe grinst. Er findet Haley völlig verrückt. Sie ist einerseits ein sehr ernster Mensch, sehr weiblich, nein geradezu sexy und im nächsten Moment ist sie verspielt wie ein kleines Kind. Immer noch hat sie die Hände am Glas liegen und Joe schliesst die Augen, um ihren Duft einzuziehen. Ihm wir bewusst, wie sehr er sie mag. In ihrer Nähe fühlt er sich wohl und er kann seine Probleme für einen kurzen Moment beiseite schieben. Er seufzt kurz auf und Haley dreht ihren Kopf zu ihm. Joes Augen dringen regelrecht in sie ein und sie kann den Blick nicht mehr von ihm wenden. Langsam dreht Joe sie zu sich. Mit der Hand streicht er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Haar, bevor er mit seinen Lippen ihre berührt. Haley schließt die Augen und gewährt seiner Zunge, die jetzt gegen ihre Lippen stößt Einlass. Mit der Hand greift sie hinter seinen Kopf und zieht ihn eng an sich. Nach für sie endlosen Minuten löst er den Kuss und lächelt sie verlegen an.

"Sorry, mich hat es da wohl überkommen", meint er leise.

"Tja, das kennen wir beide glaub ich schon. Das liegt wohl an der Lustgrotte. Sie hat schon etwas magisches."

"Ich glaube eher, dass es an dir liegt." Er dreht sich mit ihr zu Felsen und hebt sie drauf. Dann setzt er sich neben sie. Seine Hand spielt mit ihren Haaren, bevor er sich wieder ihren Lippen nähert. Kurz lässt er seine Zunge in sie eintauchen.

"Scheiße, was machen wir hier eigentlich schon wieder?", kommt leise von ihm. Seine Zunge leckt ihr Schlüsselbein entlang und sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Ich weis es nicht, Joe. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten nicht so weitermachen. Vielleicht bist du im Moment auch nur verwirrt, was ich verstehen kann. Du hast im Moment eine sehr verzwickte Familiensituation. Und ich will mich nicht dazwischendrängen. Es ist wohl nur eine körperliche Sache zwischen uns."

Joe nimmt beide Hände vor den Kopf. Ja, verwirrt ist er. Er weis im Moment überhaupt nicht mehr, was er denken soll. Seine Gedanken gehen zu Lina und er lacht innerlich. Nein, von dieser Frau will er rein gar nichts mehr. Niemand könnte ihm die Frau wiederbringen, in der er sich mal verliebt hat. Er denkt an seine Tochter, die sein Lebensinhalt ist. Dann schaut er zu Haley, die mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm sitzt.

"Vielleicht solltest du mal tief in dich gehen und überlegen, was du willst. Denk an deine Familie", kommt von ihr.

Leicht schüttelt er den Kopf. Seine Gedanken fahren Karussell. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Tut mir leid. Ich gehe jetzt besser." Er lässt sich ins Wasser gleiten und taucht ab.

Haley berührt mit den Fingern ihre Lippen. Sie will ihn und doch will sie ihn nicht. Joelle ist ihr so ans Herz gewachsen, dass sie sich nicht mehr wünscht, als eine intakte Familie für die Kleine. Nun gleitet sie ebenfalls ins Wasser und kehrt in die Realität zurück.


	11. Ein Tag bei Anoai's

"Ich weis echt nicht mehr, was ich machen soll Dad. Im Moment verzweifele ich wirklich." Joe verschränkt beide Hände hinter den Kopf und seufzt.

"Höre auf dein Herz, Junge. Wenn du meinst, es ist der Richtige Schritt, dann mach es einfach. Du weist, dass wir hinter dir stehen."

"Das weis ich. Aber ich weis nicht, ob ich Joelle da nicht zu viel zumute Man merkt, dass sie zur Zeit sehr verwirrt ist. Nachts wird sie häufiger weinend wach und in ihrem Bett möchte sie auch nicht mehr alleine schlafen."

Joe's Mutter setzt sich neben ihn und reicht ihm einen Tee.

"Danke Mum"

"Du darfst dich aber nicht total vergessen. Du hast auch ein Leben und ein recht, glücklich zu sein." Sie greift nach seiner Hand.

"Ich werde Lina heute auf jeden Fa,ll klipp und klar sagen, dass wenn sie sich nicht ändert, ich das Jugendamt eingeschalten werde. Dann werde ich das Alleinige Sorgerecht beantragen."

"Wann kommt sie?" Leati schaut ihn von der Seite her an.

"In zwei Stunden. Joelle hat noch Ballett. Ich habe ihr schon gesagt, dass sie sich gar nicht erst wagen soll, einfach so wegzufahren."

"Ich verstehe auch nicht mehr, was in sie gefahren ist." Seine Mutter seufzt auf.

"Das weis wohl keiner", kommt von Joes Schwester, die mit ihrer Teetasse an der Küchenzeile lehnt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley zieht im Trainingsbecken gerade ihre zehnte Bahn, als sie Colby schreien hört.

"Hey Haley. Mach mal Pause!"

Sie schaut nach links und sieht, dass er mit Leighla am Beckenrand steht. Völlig ausser Atem schwimmt sie zu ihnen rüber.

"Meine Güte, du hast ja einen Zug drauf. Hör mal, wir wollen Joe und seinen Eltern einen Besuch abstatten, da Leighla ja morgen wieder nach Hause fliegt. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Sie legt die Hände auf den Beckenrand und zieht sich hoch. "Ich weis nicht. Einfach so mitkommen, mache ich eigentlich nicht so gerne. Und ausserdem.." Sie verstummt.

"Ausserdem was", kommt von Colby.

"Ich wollte Joe eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen", meint sie leise.

"Haley, was ist mit euch beiden los? Mir ist bei John schon aufgefallen, dass die Stimmung zwischen euch irgendwie komisch ist." Leighla kniet nieder und sieht sie an.

"Ich weis auch nicht. Meine Gedanken fahren im Moment Karussell. Und wenn Joe in meiner Nähe ist, dann habe ich überhaupt keine klaren Gedanken mehr."

"Erzähl mal." Colby geht in die Hocke und schaut sie interessiert an. Natürlich wusste Colby schon von Jonathan über Joe und Haley Bescheid und er war jetzt gespannt, ob sie etwas sagen wird.

"Da gibt es nichts mehr. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mal nachdenken soll. Vielleicht hängt er doch noch an Lina, verdammt keine Ahnung. Und tut nicht so, ihr Zwei. Sicher wisst ihr schon alles. Mittlerweile kenne ich euch drei Doofköppe von Kerlen zu gut."

"Ja, du hast recht. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr nicht mal miteinander redet. Hmm."

"Weil bei uns bisher mit viel reden nicht drin war."

"Klar, wenn man sofort übereinander herfällt, kein Wunder." Leighla grinst sie an und Haley wird rot.

Nun komm schon. Das mit dem aus dem Weg gehen kannst du eh vergessen. Spätestens morgen zum Training siehst du ihn wieder. Und bei Anoai's sind immer alle Willkommen. Übrigens ist Joelle auch da."

"Ihr habt ja recht. Ok, überredet. Ich gehe mich nur umziehen."

"Gut, wir warten in der Kantine auf dich und trinken noch einen Kaffee."

Mit Leighla an der Hand geht er davon. Haley steigt aus dem Becken, winkt Ettore und Stephen noch zu und geht in die Umkleidekabine. Sie zieht sich eine lila Haremshose und ein schwarzes Tanktop an. Dann dreht sich sich vor dem Spiegel. "Ok, ganz manierlich", denkt sie. In der Kantine holt sie die beiden ab und zu dritt machen sich in Colbys Wagen auf den Weg zu Joe's Eltern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein schwarzer Mercedes hält vor dem Haus der Anoa'i. Joelle springt sofort aus dem Auto und hüpft auf dem Arm ihres Vaters, der schon an der Türe wartet.

Hi, mein Schatz." Sanft drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er an ihr vorbeischaut, sieht er seine Exverlobte mit ernster Miene vor ihm stehen.

"Hallo Lina"

"Hallo", sagt sie nur.

"Geh doch schon rein zu Oma und Opa. Sie sind im Garten. Opa hat einen neuen Fisch im Teich."

Er lässt Joelle runter und sie dreht sich zu ihrer Mutter, die in die Knie geht. "Sei schön brav, mein Schatz. Viel Spaß. Grüsse Oma und Opa von mir." Sie gibt ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss, bevor diese ins Haus rennt.

"Willst du nicht reinkommen?" Joe sieht sie an.

"Nein. Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"

"Lina, so kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Was ist nur mit dir los?"

"Was soll mit mir los sein? Ich genieße endlich mein Leben."

"Achso, mit mir konntest du das nicht genießen?"

"Du warst doch kaum da."

"Nur ein Wort von dir hätte gereicht, Lina. Du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen. Und nun genießt du das Leben auf Kosten unserer Tochter. Meine Güte, früher war es undenkbar, dass du sie mehr als zwei Tage nicht gesehen hast und jetzt ist sie öfters hier, als zu Hause."

"Und? Ihr geht es prima und das ist es was zählt. Sie liebt deine Eltern abgöttisch."

"Ja, und sie lieben sie abgöttisch. Aber sie braucht ihre Familie. Sie braucht eine klare Struktur in ihrem Leben. Du bist jetzt noch weniger da, wie ich. Du kanntest meinen Job von Anfang an und hast es akzeptiert. Und plötzlich fällt dir ein.."

"Das ist nicht nur das Hausmütterchen sein will. Du hast uns nur alleine gelassen", schreit sie los.

Joe ist von ihren Worten hart getroffen. "Du kapierst es nicht. Das ist unsere Existenz gewesen, für die ich das getan habe. Du reist doch jetzt nur deinem Macker hinterher und Joelle muss dafür bluten."

"Aber..."

Colbys Wagen hält vor der Einfahrt. "Scheiße, was geht denn da ab." Sie hören Lina und Joe laut diskutieren, als sie aussteigen. Die beiden bemerken vor lauter Wut überhaupt nicht, dass die drei alles mitbekommen.

"Nein, kein aber. Entweder änderst du deine Einstellung deiner Tochter gegenüber, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dass Jugendamt einzuschalten."

Lina sieht ihn erschrocken an. "Und dann, Joe. Meinst du, sie werden dir das Sorgerecht zusprechen, wenn sie wissen, dass du nur unterwegs bist."

Joe sieht sie wütend an. "Dann werde ich nicht mehr unterwegs sein. Für Joelle gebe ich meinen Job auf, glaub mir. Das müsstest du aber auch wissen. Wenn du früher einmal nur gesagt hättest, dass du es nicht willst, dann hätte ich für dich dasselbe getan."

Jetzt erst sieht er die Drei auf sie zukommen und fährt sich durch die Haare. Es ist ihm sichtlich peinlich, dass seine Freunde das alles mitbekommen.

"Hallo, ihr Zwei", ruft Colby.

"Hallo, Colby, Hallo Leighla, wie geht's euch?" Lina begrüßt die beiden mit einer Umarmung.

"Lina, das ist Haley. Haley, das ist Lina", stellt Colby sie vor und Haley reicht ihr die Hand.

"Wir gehen schon mal rein, Joe. War schön dich zu sehen Lina." Colby geht an Joe vorbei, als Joelle aus der Türe tritt.

"Haley", ruft sie und springt ihr in den Arm.

"Na, du Floh. Alles klar?"

Joelle schaut kurz zu ihren Eltern und merkt, dass die beiden sauer sind. Haley reagiert sofort.

"Stellst du mir deine Großeltern vor, Joelle? Colby sagt, dass sie einen tollen Garten haben und ich bin schon ganz gespannt darauf."

Joelle nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie an Joe vorbei, der ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zuwirft. Nachdem die zwei im Haus verschwunden sind, wirft Lina ihnen einen Blick hinterher.

"Wer ist das denn?"

"Das ist Haley. Eine Kollegin, die zur Zeit für Colby in der Truppe ist."

"Ich dachte schon, du hast eine neue Freundin."

Joe's Kopf geht in die Höhe und er starrt sie wütend an. "Und wenn? Es geht dich nichts mehr an. Es ist nur traurig, dass Fremde Menschen sich im Moment mehr um deine Tochter kümmern, wie du selber. Wie gesagt, ändere deine Einstellung, ansonsten sehen wir uns vor Gericht wieder."

Lina schaut ihn nur an. "Ich komme Joelle dann übermorgen wieder holen." Sie dreht sich um und Joe knallt die Türe hinter ihr zu. Er lehnt sich gegen sie, schliesst die Augen und schnaubt.

Joelle zieht Haley in den Garten. "Oma, das ist Haley", schreit die Kleine.

"Hallo Haley, freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Joelle schwärmt ja geradezu von dir." Haley reicht ihr mit leicht errötetem Gesicht die Hand.

"Hi Haley, ich bin Vanessa, Joe's Schwester." Sie zieht Haley zu ihrem Erstaunen gleich an sich. Als letztes zieht Joelle sie zu Leati, der am Teich hockt.

Joe steht noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen an der Türe, als eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legt.

"Ist das echt dein Ernst, dass du den Job aufgeben willst?" Colby sieht ihn an.

"Was habe ich für eine Wahl Colb? Für Joelle würde ich alles tun, dass weißt du. Ich will das sie glücklich aufwächst und in geordneten Verhältnissen. Im Moment wird sie doch nur hin-und hergeschoben."

"Das verstehe ich. Vielleicht hat Lina nur ein Phase. Du musst bedenken, dass sie bisher immer nur zu Hause war. Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

"Mag sein, aber das ist mir egal. Bei mir ist der Zug abgefahren. Sie hat auf zehn Jahre geschissen, nun scheiß ich drauf. Mir geht es nur um Joelle. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Kind noch einen psychischen Knacks erleidet."

"Keine zweite Chance?"

"Auf keinen Fall. So, und nun lass uns rausgehen. Irgendwie wusste Mum wohl, dass ihr kommt,denn sie hat Unmengen an Kuchen gebacken. Morgen wird sie ihn wieder in der ganzen Nachbarschaft verteilen." Er legt den Arm um Colby und zieht ihn Richtung Garten.

"Ich hoffe, dass es Ok ist, dass wir Haley mitgebracht haben. Ich dachte nur, weil sie sich so gut mit Joelle versteht."

"Es ist ok, es ist sogar sehr ok. Es ist gut für Joelle, denn sie mag sie sehr. Und es ist gut für mich, Colb."

"Du magst sie?"

"Ja, ich mag sie. Verdammt, ich mag sie sehr. Ach, Scheisse Colby. Es ist alles so kompliziert."

"Was ist kompliziert?"

"Colby, ich habe mit ihr geschlafen."

"Du hast was?"

"Und seitdem kriege ich sie gar nicht mehr aus meinem verdammten Schädel. Ich finde sie schon seit dem Fotoshooting klasse, als ich sie das Erste Mal berührt habe. Zuerst habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass es nur die sexuelle Anziehungskraft ist. Aber so ist es nicht. Ich bin total verschossen. Wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist, fühle ich mich einfach wohl. Bei ihr weis ich nie, was als nächstes kommt. Und Lopez, du bist ein Arsch. Jonathan hat es dir doch sicher schon gesagt. Los, zück schon dein Handy und schreib ihm."

Colby grinst ihn an, legt seinen Arm um Joe's Schulter und sie betreten nun die Steintreppe, die zum Garten führt. Joe schaut Richtung Teich und lacht laut los, denn Haley liegt mit seinem Vater der Länge nach vor dem Gartenteich und gestikuliert wie wild mit ihren Armen.

"Siehst du. So, was meine ich", flüstert er Colby zu. Er geht Richtung Teich.

"Könnt ihr zwei mir mal erzählen, was ihr da macht", ruft er laut.

"Haley hat mir einen guten Tip gegeben, was die Wasserpumpe angeht. Ich muss sie nur versetzen, dann brauche ich sie im Winter nicht so hochstellen."

Haley will aufstehen und Joe reicht ihr eine Hand. "Danke", sagt sie und klopft sich das Gras von der Hose.

"Opa", ruft Joelle und Leati stürmt sofort zu seiner Enkelin.

"Bist du jetzt auch schon Gartenexperte?"

"Das habe ich alles von meinem Dad. Du hast doch unseren Garten gesehen. Als Kind habe ich dort jede freie Minute mit ihm verbracht."

Es setzt jetzt ein ernstes Gesicht auf. "Tut mir leid, dass ihr das eben alles mitbekommen habt, Haley."

"Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es geht uns schliesslich nichts an. Aber es wäre schon traurig, wenn es soweit kommt, dass du die WWE verlässt. Es wären dann sicher einige sehr traurig."

"Wärst du traurig?"

Sie schmunzelt ihn an. "Nö, gar nicht. Du hast mich nämlich noch gar nicht vernünftig begrüßt."

Joe lacht und streckt seine Hand aus. Als Haley danach greift, zieht er sie an seinen Körper und drückt sie an sich.

"Hallo Haley, schön das du da bist."

Haley hält die Luft an. Sie spürt seinen Herzschlag und seine Haare liegen an ihrem Gesicht. Dann schaut sie zu ihm hoch und lächelt. Am liebsten würde sie mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachgehen. Als ihr Blick an seinen Lippen haftet, beißt sie sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Dieser Mann bringt sie völlig durcheinander. "Na geht doch", bekommt sie nur noch raus.

Seine Mutter kommt mit einem Tablett in den Garten und schaut Richtung Teich, wo die beiden stehen.

"Du Colby, Joe scheint sich gut mit Haley zu verstehen. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so gelöst gesehen."

Colby guckt sie mit einem schelmischen Blick an. "Ja, sie verstehen sich sehr gut. So langsam bin ich doch froh, dass alles so gekommen ist." Er reicht Leighla unter dem Tisch eine Hand und sie drückt sie als Antwort.

Sie setzen sich an den Gartentisch und essen genüsslich den Kuchen, den Joe's Mutter gebacken hat. Hin und wieder schielt Joe verstohlen zu Haley rüber, was seine Schwester Vanessa sofort bemerkt.

"Joe, hilfst du mir bei den Tellern?" fragt sie, nachdem sie gegessen haben. Als Joe die Teller auf der Spüle in der Küche abstellt, schlägt sie mit einem Handtuch gegen seinen Hintern.

"Was läuft da genau mit Haley? Da ist doch viel mehr, als du uns erzählt hast."

"Da läuft überhaupt nichts. Sie ist nett."

"Klar, sie ist nett. Los raus damit. Ich bin deine Schwester und ich habe gleich gemerkt, dass du sie mehr als gut findest."

"Ja, ich finde sie klasse. Aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, es ist noch zu früh. Ich will Joelle nicht noch mehr Stress verschaffen."

"Was für Stress. Sie mag Haley doch. Und ich finde, dass du auch an dich denken musst. "

"Joelle betet sie regelrecht an. Haley macht aber auch jeden Mist mit und du weist, dass Joelle auf so was steht."

Vanessa lacht und nickt. Die beiden gehen wieder zurück in den Garten und wieder einmal grinst Joe los. Denn Haley steht mit Joelle im Trampolin und schlägt Saltos.

"Ihr beide seit echt verrückt", ruft er und stellt sich an das Netz.

Vanessa stubst Colby an. "Sag mal Colby. Die beiden sind doch total scharf aufeinander, oder?"

"Yup. Aber irgendwie finden sie nicht denselben Weg. Jon und ich verzweifeln schon total. Er erzählt einen, dass er Joelle nicht belasten will und das es noch zu früh sein, all so ein blabla halt und sie erzählt, dass sie sich nicht seine Familie drängen will."

Leighla geht sich mit der Hand vor das Gesicht und lacht. "Die beiden haben echt nen Knall."

"Da sagst du was."

Haley will aus dem Trampolin raussteigen und klettert durch das Netz, als Joe ihr eine Hand reicht. "Dankeschön, der Herr" Sie setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und Joelle hüpft sofort auf ihren Schoß. Leighla schaut auf ihre Uhr.

"Wir müssen aber bald Colby. Ich muss noch packen", meint Leighla.

"Ist echt schon so spät? Ok, dann werden wir uns mal auf den Weg machen." Er trinkt seine Cola aus und steht auf. Leighla folgt ihm.

"So, kleine Maus. Wir müssen los." Haley streicht Joelle eine Strähne hinter die Ohren.

"Oh, schade. Aber du kommst bald wieder ja? Ich habe bald Geburtstag und dann musst du kommen, bitte"

"Versprochen", sagt Haley und steht dann auf. Sie verabschiedet sich von allen und macht sie dann mit Colby und Leighla auf den Weg nach Hause.


	12. Ein absolut beschissener Tag

"Das war das Allerletzte Mal Lina, glaube es mir. Nicht auf Kosten unserer Tochter", schreit Joe Lina an. Sie hat schon wieder einmal Joelle einen Tag früher als geplant, bei Joe's Eltern abgegeben. Die hatten ihn natürlich sofort angerufen und ihm Bescheid gegeben, sodass er das Training abbrechen musste.

"Reg dich nicht so auf. Was ist denn schon dabei?"

"Was schon dabei ist. Du schiebst sie nur noch ab?"

"Und was machst du. Du bist nie da?"

"Nun halt aber mal die Luft an. Wenn ich Joelle bei mir habe, dann verbringe ich auch meine Zeit mit ihr. Das war früher schon so und das wird auch so bleiben."

"Klar. Warst du nicht letzte Woche mit ihr bei John? Dort hat sie doch sicherlich nur mit den anderen Kids gespielt. Und diese Haley war doch sicher auch da?"

"Ja, sie hat mit den Kids gespielt und sie hatte viel Spass. Und was hast du denn jetzt mit Haley? Sicher war sie da. Alle waren da. Und wenn wir gerade bei Haley sind. Joelle hat sich wunderbar mit ihr amüsiert." Er geht sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

"Meinst du, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie du sie neulich angesehen hast. Klar, so kommt man auch an den Vater ran."

"Du hast doch wirklich einen Knall. Es geht dich aber auch überhaupt nichts an, wenn es so wäre. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ja, ich mag Haley. Nein, wenn du es ganz genau wissen willst, bin ich total verknallt in sie. Aber ich habe da leider keine Chance. Weist du, was sie mir gesagt hat. Ich soll in mich gehen und an meine Familie denken. Im Gegensatz zu dir, hat die Frau Charakter."

"Und bist du in dich gegangen?" Spöttisch schaut sie ihn an.

"Ja, bin ich. Unsere Familie gibt es nicht mehr, Lina. So, nun fahr bitte, bevor ich mich endgültig vergesse. Ich bringe dir Joelle heute Abend vor der Show wieder."

Er dreht sich um und geht in den Garten, wo er beide Hände auf den Zaun zur Veranda legt und erstmal tief durchatmet. Beide haben nicht bemerkt, dass Joelle die ganze Zeit gelauscht hat und jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen in ihr Zimmer zurück geht. Als Joe hört, dass Lina die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hat, betritt er wieder das Wohnzimmer und setzt sich in den Sessel. Kopfschüttelnd hält er seine Hände vor das Gesicht. Er weis langsam wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch machen soll. Seine Gedanken fahren im Moment Achterbahn. Wie konnte sein Leben innerhalb eines Jahres nur so aus den Fugen geraten. Der Stress mit Lina, sein Job, Joelle und Haley. Als seine Gedanken bei Joelle und Haley ankommen, lächelt er und steht wieder auf.

"Joelle, kommst du!", ruft er jetzt und wartet angelehnt am Türrahmen zur Küche.

Joelle kommt mit ihrem Rucksack auf dem Rücken aus dem Zimmer, folgt ihrem Vater zum Auto und steigt schweigend ein. Eine Weile fahren sie durch die Innenstadt.

"Wohin fahren wir?" Joelle schaut aus dem Autofenster, denn die Gegend hier kennt sie noch nicht.

"Wir fahren zu Haley und Kylie nach Hause. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir sie abholen und zum Training mitnehmen."

Joelle klatscht jetzt vor Freude in die Hände. "Ja, Haley. Wo wohnt sie denn?"

"In der Jefferson Street", antwortet Joe und parkt den Wagen auch schon vor dem Haus.

Als sie vor der Haustüre stehen, zeigt Joe ihr den Klingelknopf. "Da, drück mal." Joelle stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Gerade so erreichen ihre kleinen Finger den Knopf und sie drückt ihn. Gespannt schaut sie auf dei Lautsprecheranlage.

"Ja, bitte", hören sie Haleys Stimme.

"Ich bin's Joelle", schreit sie und schon ertönt ein Summen. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fahren sie in den dritten Stock, wo Haley schon lässig am Türrahmen steht. Bei ihrem Anblick bekommt Joe ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend.

"Hey, wer kommt mich denn da besuchen. Kommt rein." Kurz drückt sie Joelle an sich.

"Hallo Haley, Hallo Kylie" Joe winkt Kylie zu, die gerade aus der Küche kommt.

"Wir sind sofort fertig. Ich muss nur noch meine Schuhe anziehen." Kylie setzt sich auf die Holztruhe im Flur und zieht sich ihre Sneaker an. Als sie die Wohnung verlassen, greift Joelle nach Haleys Hand. Joe, der hinter den beiden geht, seufzt leise auf. Es freut ihn, dass Joelle in diesen Momenten den ganzen Stress vergisst. Seine Gedanken gehen zu Lina und seineWut steigt wieder auf. Jedoch ist er auch wütend auf sich selber. Denn leider haben Lina und er es nicht geschafft, sie aus den Streitereien rauzuhalten und sie hat mehrere laute Gespräche mit anhören müssen.

Im Auto setzt sich Haley auf die Rückbank neben Joelle und die beiden fangen während der Fahrt an, Kinderlieder zu singen. Kylie und Joe schauen sich an und lachen laut los. An der Arena angekommen, parken sie den Wagen und gehen Richtung Trainingshalle, als Vickie auf sie zu kommt.

"Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben. Joe, du sollst bitte um Elf zu Paul ins Büro. Er möchte etwas mit dir besprechen. Haley, du sollst du Sandra. Sie hat dein Oberteil fertig." Haley hatte Sandra gebeten, ihr Oberteil noch einmal zu überarbeiten, weil es in den Seiten einschnitt.

"Kann ich mit dir gehen, Haley?" Joelle zupft an ihrer Jacke.

Haley schaut zu Joe. "Hast du was dagegen?"

"Nein, geht ruhig. Wenn sie bei dir ist, mache ich mir keine Sorgen." Dann geht er vor Joelle auf die Knie. "Und du hörst, was Haley sagt, ok. Bis gleich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Das ist nicht euer ernst?" Joe schaut noch einmal auf das Script und dann wieder zu Paul und Stephanie.

"Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht", kommt von Paul.

Vince sieht sich das Script auch noch einmal an und schüttelt dann den Kopf.

"Bullshit" Er schmeißt die Blätter auf den Tisch.

Paul steht auf, geht ans Fenster und lehnt sich dagegen. "Und was ist jetzt schon wieder daran falsch?"

"Die Leute kaufen es uns nicht ab. Du kannst Haley nicht zuerst auf Colby ansetzen und ihn psychisch fertig machen lassen, und daraufhin verliebt er sich ihn sie."

"Ist ja schon gut. Steph!" Paul dreht sich zu seiner Frau.

Stephanie kramt in ihrer Tasche und holt zwei weitere Scripte heraus. Eins reicht sie an Joe und Colby und eins an ihren Vater. Die drei überfliegen die Texte und Vince lacht los.

"Das ist schon eher mein Ding."

Joe liest und schluckt kurz. Colby schaut ihn von der Seite an und grinst. "Also, damit kann ich mich auch anfreunden."

"Ist klar. Du bist ja fein raus." Joe geht sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Mal sehen, was die anderen dazu sagen."

"Erstmal nichts. Wir wenden mal wieder unseren Überraschungseffekt an."

"Na toll. Und am Ende bekomme ich dann noch eine gescheuert. Was tut ihr mir da an Leute? Also, der Tag heute ist echt schon gelaufen." Er lässt sich schnaubend in den Sessel sinken.

"Wieso? Ich glaube, du brauchst noch nicht einmal großartig schauspielern", flüstert Colby seinem Freund zu, der ihn mit einem bösen Blick straft.

"Du machst das schon Joe. Die Leute werden eine ganz neue Seite von dir kennenlernen" Stephanie klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Colby und er sehen auf und wollen den Raum verlassen, als Paul ihm kurz am Ärmel seines Shirts festhält. "Sonst alles ok mit dir?"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber keine Angst. Meine Arbeit leidet nicht drunter."

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Joe, wir sind hier nicht blind. Ich will, dass es meinen Leuten gut geht." Mehr braucht Paul nicht sagen. Die beiden kennen sich schon lange genug, dass sie sich ohne Worte verstehen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth geht gerade den Gang zur Arena entlang, als er Haley am Getränkeautomaten stehen sieht.

"Oh, Jerry, nun bin ich aber mal gespannt, was passieren." Jim starrt gebannt auf den Monitor, genauso wie die tausende von Zuschauern in der Halle.

"Haley, kann ich dich kurz sprechen." Nervös schaut er sich um.

"Was willst du Seth?"

"Mich nochmal bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weis, ihr und auch alle anderen haltet mich für das Größte Arschloch hier."

"Das größte Arschloch auf Erden passt da schon eher. Oder, halt warte. Wie hat Roman sich ausgedrückt. Du bist der Abschaum der Erde." Herablassend schaut sie ihn an.

"Was sollte ich denn tun?"

Haley stellt ihren Becher auf den Automaten und dreht sich zu ihm.

"Was du hättest tun sollen? Untergehen, so wie hier einige andere auch. Ein Big Show denkt so, ein Dolph Ziggler denkt so. Deine Brüder. Ach, nein, ich muss es wieder anders formulieren. Deine Geschäftspartner denken so. Weist du eigentlich, wie du gerade Dean mit diesem Satz getroffen hast. Verdammt Rollins. Es sind unsere Arbeitgeber, das ist fakt. Aber sie können dich nicht wie ihr Eigentum behandeln. Du bist doch nur noch ihre Marionette. Schau doch nur mal in den Spiegel, wenn du deinen Anzug anhast. Das ist nicht Seth Rollins!"

"Das weis ich jetzt auch."

"Und jetzt ist es zu spät. Meinst du, die beiden Vertrauen dir noch einmal", faucht sie ihn an.

Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Ey Seth, was machst du da?", ruft Randy und kommt auf die beiden zu. Haley nimmt ihren Becher und geht in die andere Richtung davon. Die Kamera folgt ihr.

"Was sollte das jetzt wieder Jim?"

"Ich weis es auch nicht Jerry? Bahnt sich da etwa schlechte Luft an. Oder sogar ein weiterer Spalt. Erst geht Batista und vielleicht auch bald Seth Rollins. Dies scheint noch sehr spannend zu werden."

Die Kamera folgt Haley weiter bis zum Anfang der Arena, als Stephanie auf sie zu kommt.

"Haley!", ruft sie und Haley bleibt vor ihr stehen.

"Ja, Stephanie?"

"Mein Mann hat heut ein Einzelmatch für dich. Du wirst gegen Alicia antreten."

"Okay, und wann?"

"Jetzt sofort", grinst sie Haley süffisant an. Sie gibt ein Zeichen und schon ertönt die Musik des Shield. Haley stellt verwundert ihren Kaffee auf die Seite und geht Richtung Arena.

Joe und Jonathan stehen in ihrer Kabine und sehen über den Monitor, dass Haley die Halle betritt. Die Kamera hält auf Jonathans verwirrtes Gesicht. Joe greift zur Türklinke, doch die Türe lässt sich nicht öffnen. Wild zerrt er an ihr herum und schlägt mit der Faust dagegen.

Haley steht im Ring und wartet auf Victoria, als plötzlich die Musik von Kane aus den Lautsprechern ertönt. Erschrocken schaut Haley zum Eingang und geht sofort in Abwehrhaltung. Das Publikum schreit auf, als Glen hinter ihr erscheint. Als sie sich umdreht, will sie zurückweichen, stolpert und fällt zu Boden. Glen zerrt sie am Nacken hoch und gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige. Dann dreht er ihre Hände am Rücken zusammen und schmerzverzerrt schreit Haley auf, doch Glen grinst nur.

In der Umkleidekabine hält die Kamera auf Joe, der gebannt auf den Monitor starrt und nun erneut versucht, die Türe aufzureißen. "Verdammt", schreit er. Jonathan geht im Raum nervös auf und ab. Sie sind hilflos, müssen mit ansehen, wie Haley im Ring fertig gemacht wird.

Das zweite Kamerateam steht im Flur und hält auf Nick, der gerade aus seiner Kabine kommt und auf den Monitor über der Türe schaut. Erschrocken fasst er sich an seinen Kopf und schüttelt ihn, als er Kane sieht, der Haley gerade mit einem Seil fesselt. Er hört ein lautes Klopfen und die Rufe von Jonathan und Joe und sofort rennt er zu deren Kabine, vor der ein Stuhl so gestellt ist, dass man die Türe nicht mehr öffnen kann. Er tritt ihn weg, öffnet sie und Joe kommt, gefolgt von Jonathan, herausgestürmt.

"Kane ist mit Haley im Ring", sagt Nick nur und zeigt auf den Monitor. "Ja, wir haben es gesehen", kommt von Joe und Nick sieht Joe's angstvolle Augen, als dieser an ihm vorbeirennt. Und ohne zu überlegen folgt er ihm. Glen knallt Haley mit Wucht in die Ringecke, steigt aus dem Ring und holt einen Tisch, denn er mit Wucht ihn in die Mitte des Ringes befördert. Dann geht er wieder zu Haley, die benommen in der Ecke sitzt und packt sie an den Haaren. "Wenn du gleich zu weit liegst, huste kurz," flüstert Glen ihr leise zu.

Jetzt fasst er um ihren Hals und hebt sie mit Wucht auf den Tisch. Haley bewegt sich kurz, doch er hat sie perfekt positioniert. Noch einmal schlägt er mit der Faust auf ihren Kopf und Haley lässt ihn nach rechts fallen. Glen steigt auf das Ringseil und dreht sich mit fieser Miene zum Publikum, welches ihn ausbuht. Doch plötzlich schreien die Leute auf. Joe, Jonathan und Nick kommen in die Arena gerannt, doch Glen schaut nur kurz, lacht und springt mit Wucht auf Haley, sodass der Tisch zerbricht.

"Bist du Ok?" Kurz schaut er sie an und sie zwinkert. Joe ist als Erstes am Ring und wirft Glen mit einem Spear um. Jonathan fängt an, auf ihn einzuschlagen und Nick zieht die bewusstlose Haley aus dem Ring. Zwei Ringrichter und Sanitäter kommen in die Halle und versuchen Joe und Jonathan von Glen fortzuziehen. Doch die zwei schaffen es immer wieder Glen zu erwischen. Joe schaut zu Haley, die außerhalb des Ringes auf dem Boden liegt und kriecht jetzt zu ihr hin.

"Haley", ruft er und fasst ihr behutsam an die Wange. Die Sanitäter legen ihr eine Halskrause an und heben sie auf die Trage. Joe packt sich verstört an den Kopf und will schon wieder auf Glen los, der von den Ringrichtern Richtung Ausgang gedrückt wird. Jonathan hält ihn ebenfalls fest. "Ich mache dich fertig Kane", schreit Joe und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. Doch Glen grinst ihn nur an und verschwindet aus der Halle. Joe's Blick geht wieder zu Haley, der Blut aus dem Mund läuft. Jerry Lawler steht nun neben Joe und Jonathan, sein Mikro in der Hand.

"Roman, komm lass uns gehen", meint Jonathan und zerrt ihn an der Schulter.

"Wenn mein Baby schwer verletzt ist, dann bringe ich ihn um!" Das Publikum schreit fanatisch auf.

"Was hast du gesagt? Dein Baby?" Jonathans Kopf geht zu ihm rüber.

"Ja"

Haley, die keine zwanzig Meter auf der Trage liegt, zuckt zusammen. Also, deswegen sollte Joe heute zu Paul in die Besprechung. Nun hatte sie den Überraschungseffekt wohl auf sie übertragen und er war gelungen. So also sollte die neue Storyline aussehen. Nachdem sie nun aus der Halle gefahren wird, steht sie im Backstagebereich auf, wo Stephanie schon nervös auf sie wartet.

"Da habt ihr mich ja schön reingelegt", raunt Haley sie an.

"Ja, wir dachten, bevor du vielleicht nein sagst. Und schlimm?"

Haley schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ist schon gut so. Du bist der Chef. Aber findest du die Story nicht ein wenig zu übertrieben. Guck dir Joe doch mal an. Der unnahbare Samoaner, der jetzt Liebesschwafeleien von sich gibt?"

"Jeder Mann hat einen weichen Kern. Auch die Samoaner", lacht Stephanie.

"Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht, dass du nein gesagt hättest", kommt leise von Kylie, die jetzt neben ihr steht und sie leicht anrempelt.

Haley streckt ihr die Zunge raus. "Halt die Klappe Kyl!"?


	13. Joe's schlimmster Alptraum

Nachdem Haley geduscht hat, schnappt sie sich ihre Tasche und geht in die Empfangshalle, wo Kylie und Jonathan Arm in Arm neben Joe stehen und auf sie warten. Mit finsterem Blick schaut sie ihn an.

"Oh, sie ist doch sauer. Ich habe es dir doch gesagt Jonathan. Und ich kann noch nicht einmal was dafür", raunt Joe.

"Quatsch, ich bin nicht sauer. Aber ihr hättet mich ruhig vorwarnen können. Nun musst du dein ganzes schauspielerisches Können in die Show legen Anoa'i," kommt trocken von ihr und Joe schluckt.

"Als ob.." Doch bevor Jonathan weiterreden kann, tritt Joe ihn gegen den Fuß und schaut ihn wütend von der Seite an.

Colby kommt mit Nick auf sie zu und Colby schaut hinter Joe an ihm vorbei.

"Was will Lina denn hier? Joe." Der dreht sich jetzt um und sieht Lina mit verheulten Augen, in Begleitung seiner Schwester Vanessa auf sich zukommen.

"Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

"Joelle ist weggelaufen", kommt von Vanessa und Joe's Knie drohen unter ihm zusammenzusacken.

"Was hast du gesagt? Lina, was ist passiert." Er schaut seine Ex an, die ihm sofort einen Zettel hin hält, auf dem mit kritzeliger Schrift einige Sätze stehen.

- Hallo Mum, Hallo Dad. Ich weis, dass ihr mich nicht mehr wollt. Dad hat gesagt, wir sind keine Familie mehr. Ich ziehe weg. Eure Joelle -

"Sie hat sicher unseren Streit von heute morgen mitbekommen, Joe. Es tut mir so leid", schluchzt Lina los. Haley zieht ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und reicht es ihr.

"Danke Haley".

Joe starrt immer noch regungslos auf den Zettel und Colby ist es, der als Erstes reagiert.

"Ok, wir suchen sie natürlich. Lina, Joe, nennt uns alles Adressen von Verwandten oder Freunden, wo sie hin sein könnte."

Kylie kramt in ihrer Tasche, holt Notizblock und Stift raus, und überreicht alles Vanessa.

"Was ist los?" Paul, Windham und Joseph kommen auf die Gruppe zu, da sie gesehen haben, dass dort völlige Auffruhr herrscht.

"Joelle ist weggelaufen. Wir werden sie suchen", antwortet Colby knapp.

"Oh, mein Gott. Wir helfen euch natürlich. Ich rufe nur eben meine Frau an und sage ihr Bescheid." Joseph berührt Joe's Schulter, dreht sich dann kurz weg und zückt sein Handy.

"So, ich fahren eure Gegend ab. Joe, du fährst mit Lina und Vanessa nach Haus, falls sie wiederkommt. Und informiert die Polizei. Kylie und Jonathan. Könnt ihr bei den Freunden nachforschen, wenn ihr die Adressen habt? Windham und Joseph, ihr fahrt bitte zu Anoai's und geht dort die Gegend ab." Die vier nicken Colby zu. Lina und Joe sind schon dabei, Adressen und Telefonnummern aufzuzählen, die Vanessa aufschreibt.

"Gebt mir die Telefonnummer. Dann rufe ich von hier aus schonmal alle an und frage nach. Ich werde auch Stephanie und Paul Bescheid sagen", meint Saraya, die alles mitbekommen hat.

"Gute Idee"

"Ich fahre auch mit meinem Wagen. Werde die Parks absuchen und die Innenstadt. Paul, fährst du mit mir?" Nick sieht zu Paul, der ihm zunickt.

"Lina, gibt es Orte, wo sie sich besonders gerne aufhält?" Haley schaut in Linas verheultes Gesicht und berührt sanft ihren Arm.

"Ja, den Busch Garden Freizeitpark und das Freizeitbad. Da fahren wir regelmäßig hin."

"Ok, Haley, dann übernimm du den Park. Das Freizeitbad liegt bei mir auf dem Weg", kommt von Colby.

"Ich bleibe nicht zu Hause und sitze da einfach nur rum", schreit Joe und fährt sich durch die Haare. Colby fasst ihn an beide Schultern, zieht ihn zu sich und schaut ihm ins Gesicht.

"Joe, du bist zu aufgeregt. Du kannst nicht fahren."

"Dann gehe ich halt zu Fuß. Ist mir egal", faucht Joe ihn an.

"Joe, du kannst doch mit Haley fahren. Ich schaffe das mit Vanessa schon." Lina sieht ihn an und fasst ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Er nickt nur stumm.

Sofort machen sich alle auf den Weg. Nachdem sie zehn Minuten im Auto unterwegs sind, ruft Joe bei Lina an. "Und gibt es was neues? Er sagt nichts, sondern lauscht gespannt. "Ok, ich rufe in einer halben Stunde wieder an. Hör auf zu weinen Lina, wir werden sie finden." Er legt auf und lässt sein Handy stumm auf den Schoss fallen.

"Und?" Haley, die hochkonzentriert die Straßen absucht, schaut kurz zu ihm rüber.

"Nichts. Bei ihren Freundinnen ist sie nicht. Die Eltern haben schon eine Telefonkette gestartet und laufen die Straßen in ihren Gegenden ab. Die Polizei hat alles aufgenommen, aber sie reagieren erst, wenn sie 24 Stunden weg ist. Verdammt!" Wütend klopft er auf seine Knie und senkt den Kopf. Haley nimmt einfach seine Hand und drückt sie.

"Ich weis nicht, was ich mache, wenn ihr was passiert."

"Ihr wird nichts passieren. Ich fühle es. Sie ist ein Kind ihres Vater. Die ist taff, die Maus." Haley versucht ihn aufzumuntern, betet jedoch insgeheim, dass es Joelle wirklich gut geht. Joe nimmt seine Finger und legt sie zwischen Haleys, sodass er sie nun fest in der Hand hat. "Ich weis gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Wie ich allen danken soll."

"Dafür sind Freunde da!"

Am Freizeitpark angekommen, stellen sie den Wagen schräg vor der Eingangstüre ab und springen heraus. Im Pförtnerhäuschen sehen sie einen einen Wachmann sitzen, der aufsteht, als sie auf ihn zukommen. "Hier ist geschlossen, die Herrschaften. Bitte verlassen sie den Parkplatz."

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sir. Wir suchen meine Tochter. Sie ist weggelaufen und wir sind hier sehr oft mit ihr. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie vielleicht hier ist."

"Das tut mir leid. Der Park hat seit zwei Stunden geschlossen und beim Rundgang haben wir niemanden gesehen. Aber wenn sie wollen, gehe ich mit ihnen noch einmal durch. Ich sage meinem Kollegen auf der anderen Seite Bescheid, dass er auch nochmal schaut." Er nimmt das Funkgerät vom Schreibtisch.

"Tom, hörst du mich. Wir gehen noch eine Runde. Hier ist eine Familie, die ihr Kind vermisst. "

"Ok, ich gehe sofort los", kommt vom anderen Ende.

"Vielen Dank", murmelt Joe und folgt dem Wachmann in den Park.

"Wie heißt ihre Tochter Mr. Reigns?"

"Joelle. Und sagen sie Joe."

"Sorry, man vergisst immer, dass es nur Rollen sind. Und meinen sie jetzt nicht, dass ich das nur mache, weil die bekannt sind. Ich habe selber vier Kinder und würde genauso handeln wie sie. Joelle!", ruft er jetzt. Joe und Haley folgen seinem Handeln. Mit seiner Taschenlampe leuchtet der Wachmann in die Ecken oder hinter Büschen, doch von Joelle ist keine Spur zu sehen. Nach einer halben Stunde kommen ihnen zwei Wachmänner entgegen.

"Und Tom?

"Wir haben nichts gesehen, Cliff."

"Tut mir leid, Joe." Der Wachmann sieht ihn bemitleidend an.

"Trotzdem vielen Dank", antwortet Joe freundlich und sie gehen zurück zum Ausgang, wo der Wachmann ihnen noch Glück für die weitere Suche wünscht.

Haleys Handy klingelt und sie nimmt nervös ab. "Ja, Kylie. Nein, im Park war sie nicht. Es ist auch schon so dunkel, dass man in den Seitenstraßen kaum noch etwas sieht. Ja, ich gebe ihn dir." Sie reicht Joe ihr Handy. "Jonathan will dich sprechen." Mit zittriger Hand nimmt er es ihr ab und hält es an sein Ohr.

"Wir können nicht aufhören, Jonathan. Nein, ich höre nicht auf, bis ich sie habe und wenn ich bis morgen früh suchen muss. Ja, ist gut. Wir kommen. Bis gleich." Er legt auf und reicht Haley ihr Handy.

"Fährst du bitte zu meinen Eltern, Haley. Die Polizei wartet dort." Haley nickt und wendet den Wagen.

Am Haus von Joe's Eltern angekommen, nimmt Joe zuerst seine weinende Mutter in den Arm, die sie an der Türe erwartet. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betreten, sieht Haley, dass Lina den Polizisten einige Fotos von Joelle zeigt.

"Haley, in der Küche steht Kaffee. Von den anderen sind auch schon welche da. Geh einfach rein." Leati guckt sie mit einem sanftem Lächeln an und Haley geht in die Küche. Als sich die Türe hinter ihr schließt, lässt sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und Windham nimmt sie sofort in den Arm.

"Komm her Süsse. Beruhige dich."

"Verdammt, Ich habe solche Angst um Joelle. Es ist doch schon so dunkel und sie ist ganz allein."

"Das haben wir alle Haley. Wir kennen Joelle, seitdem sie auf der Welt ist", kommt von Stephanie. Sie streichelt langsam mit ihrer Hand Haleys Rücken entlang. Nachdem sie von Saraya erfahren hat, dass Joelle verschwunden ist, hat sie sofort ihre Leute zusammengetrommelt und sich auf den Weg zu Anoai's gemacht.

Nun klingeln gleichzeitig Joseph und Pauls Handy und beide nehmen sofort ab. "Ja, Ettore. Ok, nein ich glaube wir brechen ab. Die Polizei sagt schon, dass es bei der Dunkelheit keinen Sinn mehr macht. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh wieder. Sag Natalie, Stuart und Eva auch einen lieben Dank. Schlaft gut."

Er legt auf und seufzt. "Am Strand war auch nichts."

"In der Innenstadt auch nicht", kommt von Joseph, der Taylor am Handy hatte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Wohnzimmer setzt Joe sich erst einmal in der Sessel, der Lina gegenüber steht. "Wer ist bei dir zu Hause?"

"Vanessa und Sergio. Ich habe die aktuellsten Fotos von ihr mitgebracht. Wir haben sie erst gestern vom Kindergarten bekommen."

"Mr. Anoa'i, was hatte ihr Tochter als letztes an?" Die Polizistin, die neben Lina steht, schaut ihn an.

"Ähmm, ihre rosa Jeans und einen hellblauen Pulli mit einem Herz drauf. Und ihre hellblaue Strickjacke. Die hatte sie heute in der Halle um den Bauch gebunden."

"Verdammt Joe, was habe ich angestellt." Erneut bricht Lina in Tränen aus.

Joe steht auf und zieht sie in seine Arme. "Komm her. Nein, was haben wir angestellt. Es ist fakt, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Aber wir haben den Fehler gemacht und Joelle da mit reingezogen. Verdammt, wie konnte ich nur sagen, dass wir keine Familie mehr sind. Natürlich sind wir das noch, und wir werden das auch immer bleiben."

Lina nickt. "Wir werden immer eine sein, irgendwie. Joelle wird uns immer verbinden." Joe zieht sie erneut in seine Arme. Haley kommt mit den anderen aus der Küche und sieht Lina in Joes Armen. Kurz schluckt sie und Colby schielt leicht zu ihr rüber. Warum macht sie ich eigentlich Gedanken? Das war es doch, was sie sich für Joelle gewünscht hat. Doch empfindet sie, als würde ihr jemand das Herz rausreißen.

"Sie sollten alle ein paar Stunden schlafen. Wir haben die Bilder an die Wache geschickt und die Kollegen der Nachstreife halten die Augen offen", sagte der Polizist, der den Fall aufgenommen hat.

Joe schüttelt den Kopf. Sein Vater Leati sieht ihn an. "Der Mann hat recht, Joe. Wir sind alle müde und so kannst du nicht nach ihr suchen." Joe setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl am Esstisch, senkt den Kopf und schluchzt los. Lina und seine Mutter sind sofort bei ihm.

"Ich muss hier raus", flüstert Haley und verlässt fluchtartig den Raum.

"Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, Leati. Wenn was ist, meldet euch", stottert Paul und Leati nickt ihm dankend zu. Stumm folgen sie Haley aus dem Haus.

Haley stellt sich mit dem Rücken an ihr Auto und schaut in den Himmel. "Alles ok Haley?" Kylie zieht ihre Freundin in die Arme und Haley schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich will Joelle finden. Ich will, dass Joelle ihre Familie wieder hat. Ich will bei ihm sein. Mir schwirren so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum."

"Du magst ihn sehr."

"Ich glaube, es ist mehr als das, Kylie. Aber Joelle braucht ihre Familie. Und wenn es so eine Scheiß Situation sein muss, damit er merkt, dass er seine Familie braucht, dann soll es so sein. Ich fahre nach Hause, denn ich möchte morgen früh gleich wieder los, um Joelle zu suchen."

"Ok, ich schlafe bei Jonathan. Treffen wir uns dann morgen früh wieder hier?"

Haley nickt, steigt in ihren Wagen und fährt los. Sie sieht nicht mehr, dass Joe aus der Haustüre tritt und sich umsieht.

"Wo ist Haley?"

"Sie ist gerade gefahren, Joe." Stephanie zeigt die Strasse entlang auf den Wagen, von dem man nur noch die Rücklichter sieht. Er fährt sich durch die Haare und haut die Faust gegen den Türrahmen.

Jonathan, der seinen Freund gut kennt, umfasst seine Hüfte und Joe schaut ihn an. "Ich brauche sie Jon." Jonathan nickt leicht. "Ich weis."

Einige der umstehenden sind über diese Aussage kein bisschen verwundert. Paul wirft seiner Frau ein Lächeln zu und nimmt ihre Hand. Lina, die hinter ihm steht, hört diesen Satz und schluckt.

"Ich werde nach Hause fahren. Vielleicht taucht sie dort auf. Mum, Dad, ihr meldet euch sofort, wenn sie vielleicht nach hier kommt, ja?" Man merkt, dass Joe vollkommen planlos ist, denn immer wieder greift eine Hand zum Türrahmen, weil seine Beine zittern.

"Natürlich, mein Junge." Sein Vater zieht ihn in seine Arme und Stephanie schluchzt leise auf. So verzweifelt hat sie Joe noch nie erlebt.

"Colby, kannst du mich nach Hause fahren?" Colby legt einen Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und zieht ihn zum Auto.

Lina sieht ihm hinterher und hält Jonathan dann kurz am Arm. "Jonathan, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Natürlich Lina"

"Kannst du Haley bitten, zu ihm zu fahren. Ich glaube, er braucht sie jetzt."

Jonathan nickt und gibt Lina einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir werden Joelle finden." Kylie reicht ihr lächelnd die Hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley parkt den Wagen vor der Haustüre und sieht am Briefkasten einen Zettel kleben. "Hallo Haley, bitte klingeln sie bei mir oder rufen sie an. Es ist dringend. Lieben Gruss Despie." Haley keucht genervt auf. Mrs. Fole, die Nachbarin von gegenüber hat sicher wieder einmal Probleme mit ihrer Waschmaschine. Sie steckt den Zettel in die Hosentasche und zieht den Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Jacke. Gerade will sie die Türe öffnen, als ihr Handy klingelt. Nervös drückt sie auf den Annahmeknopf.

"Ja, Jonathan. Habt ihr was von Joelle gehört?"

"Nein. Aber du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun Haley. Fahr bitte zu Joe nach Hause. Ich glaube, er braucht dich."

"Jonathan, er hat seine Familie. Er hat Lina."

"Haley, bitte."

"Ok, obwohl ich nicht weis, was das bringen soll. Gib mir die Adresse."

Jonathan teilt ihr die Adresse mit. "Ach Hal. Er wird sicher nicht aufmachen."

"Super, und wenn ich dann da stehe, wird er das tun? Du bist vielleicht lustig."

"Vanessa hat einen Ersatzschlüssel. Sie wohnt gleich zwei Häuser weiter und erwartet dich schon."

Haley setzt sich wieder in ihr Auto, gibt die Adresse in ihr Navi ein und steht eine Viertel Stunde später vor Joe's Haus. Vanessa wartet schon auf dem Bürgersteig und winkt ihr zu. Haley sieht, dass ihre Augen vom vielen Weinen ganz aufgequollen sind.

"Hallo", kommt von Haley und sie drückt Vanessa an sich.

"Schön, dass du da bist. Ich komm nicht an ihn ran. Er hat mir eben die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich da was machen kann. Vielleicht will er einfach nur Ruhe. Oder vielleicht sollte Lina hier sein."

"Haley, er braucht nicht Lina, er braucht dich. Wenn ich eins weis, dann das."

Haley atmet kurz tief durch und nickt. Vanessa gibt ihr den Schlüssel und geht dann in ihr Haus zurück. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen schließt Haley die Türe auf und betritt das Haus, welches in völliger Dunkelheit liegt. Sie sucht im Flur nach dem Lichtschalter und drückt ihn, als sie ihn findet. Durch den hellen Lichtstrahl kann sie in die Küche und ins Wohnzimmer blicken. Sie hält kurz die Luft an, als sie Joe mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Couch sitzen sieht.

"Vanessa, lass mich in Ruhe", hört sie ihn fauchen, doch Haley hört das Schluchzen in seiner Stimme. Sie legt den Schlüssel auf die Kommode, zieht ihre Jacke aus und legt sie daneben. Leise geht sie auf ihn zu und sieht, dass er ein Foto in den Händen hält. Sie vermutet, dass Joelle darauf ist, denn immer wieder streicht er mit den Fingern darüber.

"Vanessa, bitte lass mich"

Haley legt sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter und setzt sich langsam neben ihn. Noch immer hat er den Kopf gesenkt,starrt auf das Bild und immer wieder schluchzt er leise auf. Ihre rechte Hand geht nach vorne und ihre Finger berühren jetzt ebenfalls das lachende Gesicht von Joelle, dass sie vom Bild her anstrahlt. Eine Träne löst sich aus Haley Augen. Joe starrt auf die Finger, die über das Bild streichen und erkennt den Ring, den Haley immer trägt. Er hebt seinen Kopf und blickt in ihre Augen. Ohne ein Wort zieht sie ihn an sich ran, lehnt sich nach hinten und hält ihn einfach nur fest. Eine Weile sitzen sie einfach nur da. Gebannt lauscht er auf ihren Herzschlag und langsam beruhigt sich sein Körper. Sein Schluchzen wird weniger und sein Atem flacher.

"Wir finden sie morgen Joe. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie finden." Ihre Finger streichen über sein Haar.

"Ich habe Angst Haley. Es ist so dunkel. Mein Baby ist doch noch so klein."

"Wir finden sie Joe! Du solltest etwas schlafen."

"Ich kann nicht schlafen."

"Hast du schon etwas gegessen."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Keinen Hunger."

"Ok, dann trink wenigstens einen Tee oder Kaffee."

Er nickt und Haley zieht ihn hoch. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, gehen sie in die Küche, wo Joe erstmal orientierungslos rumsteht. Haley sieht, dass er sehr zittrig auf den Beinen steht und drückt ihn Richtung Küchentheke.

"Du setzt dich auf den Hocker und sagst mir, wo alles steht. Du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten."

Ohne eine Widerwort setzt er sich auf den Hocker und beobachtet sie.

"Hat Vanessa dir den Schlüssel gegeben?" Sie nickt.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schnell weggefahren bin, aber ich konnte das alles nicht mehr mit ansehen?"

"Was konntest du nicht mit ansehen? Haley schaut ihn an. Soll sie ihm wirklich sagen, dass sie es nicht mitansehen konnte, als er Lina in den Armen gehalten hat. "Na, als du geweint hast. Ich kann keine Männer weinen sehen." Sie stellt den Tee vor ihn und setzt sich neben ihn.

"Es geht um mein Baby. Wenn ihr was passiert, dann bin ich auch nicht mehr."

Haleys Kopf schießt in die Höhe. "Sag doch sowas nicht."

Nervös fasst sie sich in die Hose und holt den Zettel heraus, der am Briefkasten gehangen hat. Sie weis nicht warum, aber ihre innere Stimme sagt ihr, dass sie Despie anrufen muss. Kurz schaut sie auf ihr Handy, welches Viertel vor Eins anzeigt. "Egal", denkt Haley und wählt die Nummer.

"Despie, hier ist Haley. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so spät störe. Du hast mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber..."

"Ja Haley. Gut, dass du anrufst. Ich habe weder eine Handynummer von dir, noch von Kylie, und bei der WWE war auch niemand mehr. Bei dir vor der Türe hat ein kleines Mädchen gesessen. Ich bin fast über sie gefallen, weil sie schon eingeschlafen war."

"Was sagst du Despie. Oh, mein Gott. Wo ist sie hin?" Haley springt vom Hocker.

"Beruhige dich. Sie ist bei mir."

"Ich komme sofort. Joe, sie ist bei mir. Joelle ist bei mir", ruft Haley nur. Joe springt nun ebenfalls aufgeregt auf. "Despie, wir sind auf dem Weg. Ich danke dir." Sie legt auf und Joe zieht sie stürmisch in seine Arme.

"Oh, mein Gott. Mein Baby."

"Sie hat vor meiner Türe gelegen und meine Nachbarin hat sie zu sich geholt. Lass uns sofort fahren. Du kannst unterwegs alle anrufen."

Haley schnappt sich ihren Schlüssel und schon laufen die beiden Richtung Auto. Joe hat schon sein Handy am Ohr und ruft Lina an.

"Lina, wir haben sie gefunden. Ja, sie war bei Haley. Die Nachbarin hat sie da gefunden. Die Adresse ist Jefferson Street 4. Ok, bis gleich."

Sofort wählt er eine weitere Nummer. "Dad, hier ist Joe. Wir haben sie gefunden. Haley und ich sind unterwegs zu ihr. Kannst du der Polizei und dem Rest der Familie bitte Bescheid sagen." Haley hört durch das Telefon ein lautes Schreien von Joes Mutter und eine Gänsehaut überzieht sie.

Joe legt auf und hat schon die nächste Nummer gedrückt. "Colby, wir haben sie gefunden. Sie ist bei Haleys Nachbarin. Ja, ok, dann ruf du alle an."

Als sie vor ihrem Haus halten, springen die beiden raus und stürmen in den Fahrstuhl. Despie steht schon vor ihrer Türe und lächelt. Haley fällt der alten Dame um den Hals.

"Danke Despie. Ich bin dir so dankbar. Joelle ist von zu Hause weggelaufen. Wir haben sie den ganzen Abend mit der Polizei gesucht."

"Ja, ich habe die junge Dame mit Kakao bestechen müssen, bevor sie mit der Sprache rausgerückt ist. Sie meint, dass ihre Mum und ihr Dad sie nicht mehr wollen. So blass wie sie aussehen junger Mann, sind sie dann wohl der Vater."

Joe nickt und reicht Despie die Hand. "Ja, der bin ich. Vielen Vielen Dank. Joelle hat einen Streit mitbekommen und.."

"Ja, das hat sie mir auch gesagt. Sie hat mir viel erzählt."

"Es tut mir alles so leid", kommt leise von Joe.

"Na, geht erstmal rein. Die Kleine liegt auf der Couch und schläft. Die Maus war total platt, als ich sie gefunden habe. Sie erzählte mit, dass sie ihre Spardose geplündert hat und mit dem Taxi nach hier gefahren ist, weil sie wusste, wo du wohnst. Und als du nicht da warst, hat sie gewartet und ist eingeschlafen."

Leise betreten sie den Raum. Als Joe sie sieht, geht er sofort auf die Knie und streichelt über Joelles kleine Wange. Langsam öffnet Joelle die Augen.

"Daddy", kommt leise von ihr.

"Joelle, wir suchen dich schon überall. Was machst du nur für Sachen?" Joelle schluchzt laut auf und Joe zieht sie in den Arm. Haley und Despie lassen die beiden alleine und gehen auf den Flur, um auf Lina zu warten.

"Du hast gesagt, wir sind keine Familie mehr."

"Und da bist du davon ausgegangen, dass wir dich nicht mehr wollen, Joelle. Was ich gemeint habe, dass wir keine Familie mehr sind, die zusammen wohnt. Ich habe mich da ein wenig blöd ausgedrückt. Wir werden immer eine Familie sein, auch wenn deine Mama einen anderen Partner hat. Aber wir beiden werden dich immer lieben." Er greift nach der kleinen Hand.

Haley steht am Flurfenster und sieht jetzt einen Wagen vorfahren, aus dem eine aufgebrachte Lina springt. Kurz öffnet sie das Fenster. "Dritte Etage Lina", ruft sie und drückt auf den Türöffner. Als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnet, kommt ihr eine strahlende Lina entgegen. "Ich weis gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll Haley."

"Dank meiner Nachbarin Mrs. Fole. Sie hat Joelle bei sich aufgenommen." Sie lächelt Lina an.

Lina greift nach Despies Hand. "Vielen Dank."

"Gerne Kindchen. Dann gehen sie mal zu ihrer Tochter. Hier rein, zweite Türe rechts." Sie hält die Türe auf und Lina stürmt hinein.

"Joelle", schluchzt sie sofort und zieht ihre Tochter in die Arme. "Fahren wir jetzt nach Hause?" Lina nickt. "Ich will, dass Daddy mitkommt." Lina sieht Joe an. "Ok, wir fahren zu Daddy nach Hause und ich bleibe heute bei euch, wenn ich darf? Ich glaube, wir haben morgen früh einiges zu besprechen, was Joe?" Joe nickt. Als Haley und Despie jetzt den Raum betreten, sehen sie Lina und Joe die Erleichterung an.

"Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause. Wir sind wieder eine Familie. Alle zusammen", ruft Joelle und schlingt ihre Arme um Joe. "Ja, wir sind wieder eine Familie."

Haley lächelt, auch wenn ihr nach heulen zumute ist. Joe hebt Joelle auf seinen Arm. Als er mit ihr an Haley vorbeigeht, stoppt er kurz und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke. Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Klar"

"Vielen Dank. Ich weis gar nicht, wie wir euch danken können." Lina umarmt Haley und dann Despie.

Dann verschwinden sie aus der Wohnung. Haley verabschiedet sich von Despie, geht in ihre Wohnung und bleibt mit dem Rücken zur Türe stehen.


	14. Einfach nur weg

Am nächsten Morgen öffnet sich die Haustüre und Kylie betritt mit Jonathan die Küche.

"Guten Morgen"

"Morgen" grummelt Haley nur, die am Küchentisch sitzt und ihren Kaffee trinkt.

"Hey, ein wenig fröhlicher. Die kleine Joelle ist wieder da." Jonathan stupst sie mit seinem Becken an.

Kylie setzt sich Haley gegenüber. "Wir kommen gerade von Joe. Ihr geht es gut. Der Arzt war heute morgen da und hat sie mal durchgecheckt."

Haley nippt abwesend an ihrem Kaffee.

"Alles in Ordnung Haley?" Kylie sieht sie besorgt an.

Haley senkt den Kopf und schüttelt ihn langsam. "Ach, irgendwie ist gar nichts ist ok. Natürlich freue ich mich, dass sie nun wieder zusammengefunden haben. Aber ich fühle mich total scheiße. Egal, Joelle hat ihre Familie wieder und das ist, was zählt."

"Haley, die beiden sind nicht wieder zusammen. Denkst du das wirklich? Du scheinst Joe nicht zu kennen. Das was Lina getan hat, ist für ihn unverzeihlich. Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Habt ihr gestern gar nicht über euch gesprochen?" Jonathan schaut sie an und lächelt.

"Nein, Joelle war wichtiger. Ich war als Freundin für ihn da. Die drei sind gestern zusammen nach Hause gefahren."

"Haley, aber er hat dich gebraucht. Er will dich, ich kenne Joe."

Haley schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. "Das habe ich gestern schon einmal gehört. Er weis doch gar nicht, was er will."

"Ach, aber du weißt, was er will?", faucht Jonathan fast.

"Ich weis ja noch nicht mal, was ich will, Jonathan. Ich bin total verwirrt. Ach, es ist doch jetzt auch egal", erwidert sie ironisch lachend. In ihrem Kopf fechten ihre beiden Gewissenshälften gerade einen harten Kampf aus. Einerseits will sie Joe. Ja, jede Faser von ihr will diesen Mann. Seine Anwesenheit raubt ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Aber er hat seine Familie. Und die will sie nicht zerstören, wenn es noch eine Möglichkeit gibt, diese zu retten. "So und nun muss ich zum Training. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ciao."

Haley schnappt sich ihre Sporttasche, und schließt die Türe hinter sich.

Jonathan winkt ab und schüttelt nur noch den Kopf. "Ihr ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen, Kyl. Da sagt man ihr noch, dass er sie will und sie kapiert es immer noch nicht."

"So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Ich glaube, wir sollten sie einfach mal lassen." Kylie sieht ihrer Freundin traurig hinterher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe kommt gutgelaunt in den Trainingsraum und wird sofort von Nattie und Eva Marie stürmisch begrüßt.

"Und geht es Joelle gut?" Er nickt und drückt sie an sich.

"Danke nochmal für eure Hilfe."

"Du weist, dass wir immer zusammenhalten. Aber du kannst der Maus sagen, wenn sie uns nochmal so einen Schrecken einjagt, dann versohlen wir ihr den Hintern." Eva streckt ihm ihre Faust hin und er drückt seine dagegen.

Jonathan steht schon im Ring und versucht mit Randy einen neuen Move.

"Hey, wo ist unser ShieldGirl?" Joe schaut sich um.

"Keine Ahnung. Sie wollte eigentlich hier sein." Jonathan setzt sich an den Ringrand und baumelt mit den Beinen.

"Haley ist unten im Schwimmbad. Sie zieht dort schon seit einer Stunde ihre Bahnen. Ohne Pause.", kommt von Joseph, der an der Hantelbank steht.

"Sie scheint ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben, denn sie reagiert auf überhaupt nichts", wirft Miroslav in den Raum.

Jonathan, weist du was mit ihr ist?" Besorgt guckt er in die Richtung seines Freundes. Jonathan platzt der Kragen und es ist ihm egal, ob die anderen es mibekommen. Es weis eigentlich schon jeder, dass die beiden ineinander verschossen sind.

"Verdammt Joe. Sie ist verknallt in dich. Aber sie denkt, dass du und Lina.."

"Was denkt sie?" Forsch schaut Joe ihn an.

"Lässt du mich bitte ausreden! Sie denkt, dass du und Lina wieder zusammen seit. Sie will die Familie nicht kaputtmachen. Die Frau ist so bekloppt. Ihr ist das Glück von Joelle wichtiger, als ihr eigenes. Ihr zwei seit aber auch total kompliziert. Man sollte euch mit den Köpfen aneinander schlagen." Er knallt seine Hände gegeneinander.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte mal mit ihr reden."

"Super, das fällt dir ja früh ein. Nein, lass sie erst einmal in Ruhe. Kylie sagt, dass Haley immer ein wenig Zeit für sich braucht."

Joe nickt nur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley hat zwei Stunden im Becken ihre Bahnen gezogen und geht nun den langen Flur zur Trainingshalle entlang, als Stephanie ihren Kopf aus dem Büro steckt.

"Haley, hast du mal fünf Minuten für mich?"

"Klar. Ich wollte eh nachher noch zu dir. Das passt jetzt gut." Haley betritt das Büro und sieht das Vince ebenfalls dort sitzt. Mit der linken Hand klopft er auf den Stuhl neben sich. Bevor sie sich setzt gibt Vince ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Haley hätte nie gedacht, dass es in der WWE wie in einer großen Familie zugeht und fühlt sich sichtlich wohl.

"Hör mal Haley. Was geht da zwischen Joe und dir?" Stephanie steht mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und lächelt.

Haley wird mulmig zumute. "Da ist nichts Stephanie."

"Haley, wir sind nicht blind. Wir haben bemerkt, dass du im Moment nicht so gut drauf bist. Nicht von deiner Leistung her. Nein, die ist top. Aber da sich hier alle so gut verstehen und jeder auf jeden achtet, sprechen sich einige Sachen etwas schneller rum. Wir sehen doch, dass ihr beide euch super versteht und wenn da was ist, dann ist das ok. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen. Du weist selber, wie viele Paare es hier mittlerweile gibt. Und solange die Arbeit nicht drunter leidet, ist das völlig in Ordnung. Ich weis ja, wovon ich rede. Und ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass es jemanden schlecht geht. Ich habe dich gestern beobachtet und es geht dir sehr schlecht Haley."

"Verstecken bringt da gar nichts Haley. Wir sehen alles", versucht Vince sie aufzumuntern.

"Da ist wirklich nichts. Verdammt, ja vielleicht. Ich finde ihn ganz nett."

"Ganz nett?" Stephanie hebt eine Augenbraue.

"Man, nein es ist mehr. Aber er hat gerade eine Beziehung hinter sich und vielleicht renkt es sich wieder ein. Und ich möchte mich da nicht dazwischendrängen."

"Vielleicht solltest du bedenken, dass es Joe's Entscheidung ist, ob sich jemand dazwischen drängt oder nicht."

"Ich bin im Moment nur verwirrt. Ich habe aber auch keine Gelegenheit, mal in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Er ist ja immer in meiner Nähe. Vielleicht ist es ja nur so ein Strohfeuer."

"Klar Strohfeuer. Du bist total verknallt, Schätzchen", denkt Stephanie innerlich grinsend. "Du willst ihm aus dem Weg gehen?" Haley nickt.

"Ok, kannst du. Du wirst gleich morgen zum Main Event nach New York fliegen. Wir stecken dich in ein Einzelmatch und zwar mit mir. Den Rest der Woche kannst du dann bei deiner Familie bleiben."

"Mit dir in einem Match?" Nun muss Haley grinsen.

"Ja, ich hatte schon länger überlegt, ob ich mich nicht ein wenig einmische. Ich muss doch meinen Mann unterstützen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

"Bin ich. Vielen Dank Stephanie. Vor allem für eure ehrlichen Worte. Und bitte tu mir den Gefallen und sag den Jungs nichts, ok." Stephanie nickt ihr zu.

Vince klopft ihr kurz auf die Knie. Dann steht sie auf und will aus dem Raum gehen.

"Ach Haley, dann kannst du gleich wieder einen Tisch bei deinem Dad bestellen. Meine Eltern kommen mit und ich war beim letzten Mal so begeistert, dass sie unbedingt mitkommen müssen."

"Mach ich. Dann bis später."

Besser gelaunt betritt sie nun die Trainingshalle, wo Glen auf sie zukommt und sie in der Luft dreht. "Na Haley, heute ohne Halskrause?"

Sie grinst ihn an. "Du bist ein verrückter Kerl Glen." Sie knufft ihn in die Brust.

Jonathan kommt von hinten ganz nah an ihr Ohr. "Na, wieder beruhigt?" Ein leichtes Lächeln geht über ihr Gesicht.

Sie schaut zur Hantelbank, wo Joe mit Ettores Hilfe die Gewichte hochdrückt, und schluckt. Langsam geht sie auf die Bank neben ihm und setzt sich.

"Morgen, ihr Zwei" sagt sie leise und legt ihr Handtuch zurecht.

"Hey Shieldgirl", kriegt Joe so grade noch aus seinem Mund. Colby und Jonathan gucken sich an und schütteln den Kopf.

"Und Haley, schaffen wir heute die Hundert." Claudio steht hinter ihr und grinst sie an.

"Na toll. Gerade hier und schon werde ich gequält." Schnaubend legt sie sich auf die Bank und wartet auf das Gewicht, welches Claudio in der Hand hat. Colby schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf.

Haley schafft es noch ganze zehn Minuten in Joe's Nähe zu bleiben. Dann nimmt sie ihre Tasche und ihr Handtuch und geht ohne ein Wort Richtung Dusche. Joe guckt ihr hinterher.

"Meine Fresse, ihr zwei seid aber echt so kompliziert", faucht Jonathan und schmeißt seine Trinkflasche in die Ecke.

"Da sagst du was", kommt gleichzeitig von Saraya und Nick, die Haley kopfschüttelnd hinterherschauen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Den ganzen Nachmittag schafft Haley es, Joe aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zum Mittagessen geht sie nicht in die Kantine, sondern läuft bis zur Bäckerei, die in der Nähe der Halle liegt. Doch pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr kommt sie den langen Flur entlang und stellt sich neben Jonathan und Joe an die Treppe. Stur schaut sie auf den Boden und dehnt ihre Beine und Joe wird alles zu viel. Er hockt sich neben sie und fasst ihr an die Schulter, wobei Haley sofort ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft.

"Haley, ich würde nachher gerne einmal mit dir reden."

"Das passt mir heute leider gar nicht, Joe. Ich muss gleich sofort weg. Ein anderes Mal, ok?"

"Geht klar", kommt leise von ihm und er geht kurz Richtung Toilette.

"Haley, verdammt noch mal. Rede mit ihm" Jonathan schaut sie an.

"Da gibt es nichts mehr zu reden Jon. Das Thema ist abgeschlossen. Ich werde morgen eh für ein paar Tage wegfahren."

"Was soll das heissen?"

"Ich werde wegfahren, Jonathan. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht. Lass mir bitte die Zeit."

Jonathan nickt ihr mit finsterer Miene zu. Als Joe zurückkommt ertönt auch schon der Jingle des Shield und sie betreten die Treppe.

Im Ring schnappt Haley sich sofort das Mikro. "Wie ihr seht, sind wir heute wieder zu dritt. Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt Triple H, dass ich mich so leicht unterkriegen lasse. Lass dir was besseres einfallen Sweetie!" Das Publikum applaudiert wie verrückt. Joe hält eine Hand vor und Haley überreicht ihm das Mikro.

"Und nun komme ich zu dir Kane!" Kurz lässt er das Mikro sinken und lässt seinen Nacken rechts und links knacken. Er geht auf die Kamera zu, die genau vor ihm steht und zeigt drohend mit dem Finger in die Richtung. "Beweg deinen hässlichen Hintern hier in den Ring, damit wir dich dahin zurückschicken können, wo du hergekommen bist. In die Hölle. Denn niemand legt Hand an mein Mädel." Haley schluckt bei diesen Worten und zuckt jetzt kurz auf, als Joe seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legt und sie eng an sich zieht. Die Zuschauer springen auf und jubeln ihnen zu.

Da ertönt die Musik der Evolution und die drei betreten die Halle unter den Buhrufen der Zuschauer. Langsam kommen sie bis zu den Ringseilen und bleiben dort stehen. Paul winkt und jemand reicht ihm ein Mikrofon.

"Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht Haley. Es freut mich wirklich, dich hier zu sehen." Das Grinsen und die Ironie in seiner Stimme bringt den Saal zum kochen. "Roman, deiner Aufforderung wird Kane heute nicht nachkommen. Aber in zwei Wochen beim Summerslam sollt ihr eure Revanche gegen Kane erhalten. Gegen Kane und gegen uns."

Er zeigt mit der Hand auf seine Truppe. Jonathan tingelt nervös im Ring auf und ab und man sieht, dass er wütend ist. Wieder hält Paul jetzt das Mikro an den Mund. "Aber keine Angst. Damit es nicht ganz so ungefähr wird, stellen wir euch ein viertes Mitglied an eure Seite. Dolph Ziggler hat die Ehre, neben euch zu stehen und mit euch unterzugehen."

Jonathan nimmt Joe das Mikrofon ab. "Schön, es wird uns und sicher auch Dolph eine Ehre sein, euch gemeinsam in die Hölle zu schicken." Dann nimmt er Anlauf und springt durch die Ringseile auf Seth Rollins, der von der Wucht rückwärts auf den Rücken fällt. Sofort ist Randy zur Stelle und prügelt auf Jonathan ein. Joe verlässt jetzt den Ring und schnappt sich Paul, der versucht, wegzulaufen. Colby und Randy haben Jonathan jetzt so positioniert, dass Randy den RKO anwenden kann. Doch Haley geht auf die Ringseile und springt mit voller Wucht auf Colby. Das Publikum jubelt, als sie sehen, dass Nick in die Halle gerannt kommt und Randy in den Rücken springt. Sofort lässt dieser Jonathan los und bricht zu Boden. Jonathan lässt sich in den Ring rollen und schaut wütend nach draußen. Joe verpasst Paul einen Faustschlag, sodass er zurücktaumelt. Mit blutender Lippe geht er Richtung Ausgang. Randy und Colby folgen ihm. Die drei Shieldmember und Nick schauen ihnen hinterher.

Joe dreht sich jetzt zu Haley und zieht sie in seinen Arm. "Ist alles Ok?" Haley nickt. Die Zuschauer feiern die Vier, als sie gemeinsam aus der Halle gehen, wo Stephanie, Paul, Colby und Randy warten und sie abklatschen. Danach gehen sie zum Duschen in ihre Kabine. Joe hofft, dass er Haley noch sprechen kann und beeilt sich, doch als er in die Empfangshalle kommt, teilt Colby ihm mit, dass Haley schon weg ist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drei Tage später sitzt sitzt Joe bei seinen Eltern im Garten. Joelle sitzt auf Leati's Schoß und macht mit ihm gemeinsam ein Puzzle, als seine Mutter und Lina zusammen die Steintreppe, die zum Garten führt, betreten. "Hallo Zusammen", grüßt Lina.

"Ich muss zuerst noch zu Ende puzzeln, Mum. Dann können wir gleich los", sagt Joelle und nimmt sich das nächste Teil.

"Ist schon recht, mein Schatz. Joe, ist es ok für dich, wenn ich sie das Wochenende bei mir lasse. Ich würde sie gerne einmal mit zum Rennen nehmen."

Nachdem sie Joelle gefunden haben, führten die beiden ein sehr langes Gespräch. Das ihre Beziehung am Ende war, daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Aber sie wollten versuchen, so normal wie möglich miteinander umzugehen. Mittlerweile hatte er auch Sergio, ihren Freund kennengelernt, weil er schon gerne wissen wollte, wer in Joelles Leben noch eine Rolle spielt und die beiden Männer verstanden sich auf Anhieb.

"Kein Problem. Ist sicher sehr interessant für Joelle", antwortet er und streicht seiner Tochter liebevoll über den Kopf.

"Dad, wann kommt Haley noch mal zu uns?" Joelle tippt mit ihrer kleinen Hand auf seiner rum. Joe schluckt, als er ihren Namen hört.

"Keine Ahnung. Sie ist zur Zeit nicht da."

Er seufzt auf. Drei Tage hat er sie jetzt nicht. Nirgendwo ist ihr lachen zu hören, dass ihn immer mitreisst. Er stellt sie sich bildlich vor, denkt an John's Party zurück, als sich ihre Lippen berührten und ein Stromstoß durch seinen Körper ging. Nach diesem Tag hat er lange überlegt. Haley hat ihm gesagt, dass er in sich gehen soll. Und das war er. Zuerst dachte er, dass sie ihn vielleicht nur körperlich anzog. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sie sieht oder auch nur ihre Stimme hört, fühlt er sich wohl.

Ein paarmal hat er versucht, sie über Handy zu erreichen, doch sie hatte es ausgeschaltet. Kylie hat ihm gesagt, dass er sie einfach in Ruhe lassen soll, als er vor der Wohnung steht und sie gerade vom Training kommt. Linas Stimme holt ihn wieder zurück.

"Bestell ihr auf jeden Fall liebe Grüße, wenn du sie siehst. Und dank ihr bitte nochmal von mir. Ich habe ihr und Mrs. Fole übrigens einen Blumenstrauß zuschicken lassen."

"Ja, das hat Kylie mir erzählt."

"Komm, mein Schatz, verabschiede dich. Wir müssen langsam los."

Joelle räumt das Puzzle weg und hüpft dann auf den Schoß ihres Vaters, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

"Machs gut, mein Schatz. Viel Spaß."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley ist nach dem Flug zuerst im Hotel eingecheckt und fährt dann mit dem Taxi zum Restaurant ihrer Eltern. Der Laden, der zur Mittagszeit eigentlich immer nur mit Stammgästen besetzt ist, ist trotzdem voll, als sie eintritt.

"Was ist das denn für ein Saftladen? Wo ist der Oberkellner?", schreit sie und Marge, eine Stammkundin lacht auf.

"Haley, was zum Teufel machst du denn hier", ruft Vincent, der gerade die Tische eindeckt. Sofort lässt er alles liegen und zieht sie in seine Arme.

"Ich bin zum arbeiten hier. Wollte euch überraschen."

"Das ist dir gelungen. Greg, kommst du mal nach vorne", schreit er Richtung Küche. Als die Türe sich öffnet und Greg seine Tochter sieht, kommt er auf sie zugestürmt.

"Hey, meine Große. Schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier?"

"Bin hier zum Main Event. Aber ich habe danach noch ein paar Tage frei, also gehe ich euch auf die Nerven."

Er zieht sie zum hinteren Tisch und im Vorbeigehen begrüßt Haley die Stammgäste. Vincent kommt schon mit einem Ginger Ale an den Tisch und setzt sich neben sie.

"Du siehst blass aus." Ihr Vater sieht sie besorgt an und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht..

"Ein wenig müde. Gestern nach Smackdown nach Hause, ein wenig schlafen, und heute morgen gleich zum Flughafen."

"Wie geht es Kylie?"

"Prima. Sie kommt immer weiter. Demnächst bekommt sie einige Hauptkämpfe bei NXT. Und sie hat jetzt einen Freund und ist mega happy."

"Das haben wir ja schon beim letzten Mal gesehen. Jonathan ist aber auch ein netter Kerl. Aber kannst ihm sagen, wenn er ihr weh tut, hat er mich dann an der Backe kleben."

Haley lacht auf. "Das werde ich ihm ausrichten, Dad."

"So ich muss leider wieder in die Küche, mein Schatz, ansonsten kriege ich gleich riesen Ärger von Marge, wenn sie ihr Essen nicht bekommt. Wir sehen uns später ok?" Er steht auf und küsst sie auf die Stirn.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Hal?" Vincent setzt sich ihr nun gegenüber. Haley schaut in sein Gesicht und lächelt. Vinnie kennt sie zu genau. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

Er greift nach ihrer Hand. "Los, raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?"

"Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt Vinnie."

"Na, das ist doch prima. Aber das ist doch kein Grund, um Trübsal zu blasen."

"Ach, es ist alles so kompliziert. Er hat gerade eine Beziehung hinter sich und ich habe Angst, dass ich vielleicht nur ein Zeitvertreib sein könnte. Damit kann ich nicht umgehen, denn ich mag ihn wirklich."

"Wer von den Jungs ist es?"

"Joe"

"Hab ich mir fast gedacht. Mit langen Haaren hast du es ja."

"Es sind nicht nur die langen Haare. Es ist einfach alles. Wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, fühle ich mich einfach gut."

"Bist du wirklich zum arbeiten hier, oder bist du einfach geflüchtet?"

"Beides."

"Dann denk über alles nach Haley. Helfen kann dir in der Situation eh niemand, außer du selber. Geh in dich."

Haley grinst. "Dasselbe habe ich ihm auch gesagt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley steht ihm Ring, als Stephanie's Musik ertönt und sie mit hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Ring marschiert kommt. Nah stellt sie sich an Haley und giftet sie an, doch Haley lacht ihr frech ins Gesicht.

"Schickt dein Mann jetzt dich, weil er nicht mehr den Arsch in der Hose hat, selber zu erscheinen", zischt Haley. Das Publikum lacht auf und applaudiert.

"Weist du Haley. Du solltest auch zwei Dinge lernen, die hier wichtig sind. Akzeptiere oder."

"Gehe unter! Dann gehe ich lieber unter, als das ich ein schmieriger Arschkriecher wie Seth Rollins werde", schreit Haley ins Mikro.

"Nun gut. Du wählst den harten Weg. Dann verspreche ich dir jetzt eins. Egal, wo du bist. Sei immer sofort Einsatzbereit. Auch jetzt. Sofort hier und jetzt wirst du ein "Ohne Handicap" Match bestreiten."

"Ok, und gegen wen?"

Stephanie holt aus und schleudert ihr das Mikro in das Gesicht. "Gegen mich", faucht Stephanie und zieht Haley an den Haaren. Sie schleudert sie gegen die Ringecke und will sich gegen sie werfen, als Haley ausweicht. Stephanie knallt rückwärts auf den Boden und Haley wirft sich über sie. Mit den Fäusten bearbeitet sie Stephanie's Kopf. Das Publikum brüllt nun auf. Haley wird an den Haaren gepackt und nach hinter geschleudert. Als sie hochschaut, sieht sie Randy, der kurz nach Stephanie schaut und sich ihr dann nähert. Schnell steht sie auf und verpasst ihm einen Fausthieb ins Gesicht, woraufhin er nach hinten taumelt. Doch sie bemerkt nicht, dass Stephanie wieder aufgestanden ist, sie von hinten packt und ihre Arme hinter den Rücken verschränkt. Randy kommt nun grinsend auf sie zu und verpasst ihr eine Ohrfeige. Das Publikum buht, was das Zeug hält. Er nimmt sie hoch, wirft sie auf den Ringboden und Haley schreit auf. Sie ist falsch aufgekommen und verspürt nun höllische Schmerzen in der Schulter. Tränen schiessen ihr in die Augen. Randy bemerkt, dass etwas schief gelaufen ist und schindet Zeit, in dem er aus dem Ring steigt und einen Stuhl holt. Langsam kommt er zurück, als man Nick in die Halle laufen sieht und ihm von hinten mit dem Ellenbogen in den Rücken springt. Randy sackt zusammen und Nick geht zu ihm runter. "Mit Haley stimmt was nicht", flüstert Randy ihm leise zu.

Stephanie guckt verwirrt, als sie sieht, dass Haley sich wieder aufrafft. Sie vollzieht einen Fusskick und Stephanie geht zu Boden. Laut Plan soll sie nun auf Stephanie losgehen, doch Nick hält sie zurück. "Geht's Haley", flüstert er und sie nickt. Doch ihre Schmerzen rauben ihr fast die Sinne. Als Nick ihren Arm berührt, schreit sie auf. Behutsam und unter der jubelnden Menge, verlassen sie den Saal und betreten den Backstagebereich, wo Paul schon mit den Sanitätern steht.

"Was ist passiert Haley?"

"Ich weis nicht. Bin wohl falsch aufgekommen. War wohl einen Moment zu langsam."

Einer der Sanitäter packt an die Schulter und sie stöhnt auf. Stephanie und Randy kommen jetzt auf sie zu.

"Super reagiert Randy", kommt von Paul.

"Ja, ich habe sofort gesehen, dass etwas schief gegangen ist."

"Das wird schon. Wir nehmen sie jetzt mit ins Krankenhaus und dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie schieben Haley an ihnen vorbei. "Ich fahre mit ihr", meint Randy und Paul nickt ihm zu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe, Kylie, Jonathan, Colby und Leighla sitzen vor dem Fernseher in Joe's Haus und schauen sich das Main Event an. Nach vielen Fragen hat Joe von Vickie erfahren, dass Haley zum Main Event nach New York geflogen ist. Am liebsten wäre er sofort hinterhergeflogen, aber er hat hier seine Arbeit zu erledigen.

Nun sitzt er gebannt vor dem Fernseher und verfolgt mit seinen Freunden das Geschehnis auf dem Bildschirm, welches heute live übertragen wird. Als Haley auf den Boden geht und aufschreit, springt Kylie von Jonathans Schoß auf. "Scheiße, sie hat sich weh getan. Ich kenne Haley's Gesicht und das da ist nicht gespielt." Ihr Finger zeigt wild gestikulierend auf den Bildschirm.

Joe wird leicht nervös und starrt wieder gebannt auf den Fernseher. Als Haley mit Nick den Saal verlässt und er sieht, dass sie bei der Berührung ihrer Schulter aufschreit, fasst er sich an den Kopf. Tränen laufen über ihr Gesicht und Joe rastet fast aus. Er will zu ihr, will bei ihr sein. Schnell greift er zu seinem Handy.

"Ich rufe sie jetzt an."

"Joe, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Handy mit an den Ring genommen hat. Sie wird jetzt sicher im Backstagebereich sein und dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht", wirft Jonathan in den Raum.

Beim Wort Krankenhaus reißt Joe den Kopf hoch. "Verdammt", schreit er auf. Nervös geht er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

"Ich rufe Paul an. Joe, beruhige dich", kommt von Colby, der sein Handy zückt und Pauls Namen drückt.

"Paul, ich bin's Colby. Was ist mit Haley? Ja, wir haben es am Fernseher mit verfolgt. Ja, genau deswegen. Er tickt hier sonst aus. Ok, melde dich. Bis später."

"Was?"

"Sie ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Paul meldet sich später noch einmal. Haley meint, dass sie falsch aufgekommen ist. Du sollst ruhig bleiben Joe, soll ich dir von ihm sagen."

Joe lässt ein grummeln von sich hören.

"Paul wusste wohl sofort, dass du hier kurz vorm ausflippen bist." Jonathan lacht.

"Ach Scheiße." Joe verschränkt die Arme hinter den Kopf und schließt die Augen.


	15. Joelle's Geburtstag

Im Krankenhaus schiebt man Haley in den Untersuchungsraum.

"So, wie es aussieht, ist die Schulter nur ausgekugelt. Aber zur Sicherheit schicke ich sie noch zum Röntgen. Danach schauen wir weiter", meint der Arzt und sieht Haley freundlich an.

Als sie aus dem Untersuchungszimmer kommt, sieht sie, dass Dolph dort neben Randy steht.

"Wie geht's dir Haley?"

"Du brauchtest doch nicht extra herkommen, Dolph. Ihr macht euch ja alle Sorgen, das ist echt der Hammer."

"Natürlich. Paul und Stephanie haben gesagt, ich soll mich gleich melden. Die Show läuft noch und wenn sie noch nichts gehört haben, kommen sie danach sofort ins Krankenhaus."

"So ein Blödsinn. Ruf sie an und sag, dass sie schon zu meinen Eltern ins Restaurant fahren sollen. Ich habe doch jetzt meine zwei Bodyguards hier", feixt sie und stupst Randy gegen die Hüfte.

Eine Schwester kommt und nimmt Haley mit zum Röntgen.

"Rate mal, wer sofort nach der Aktion angerufen hat?" Dolph, der lässig an der Wand steht, sieht zu Randy und hebt eine Augenbraue.

"Na, Joe, wer sonst."

"Nicht ganz. Colby. Aber Joe geht es nicht so gut. Er muss wohl fast ausgeflippt sein. Paul soll ihnen gleich Bescheid geben, wenn er etwas weis."

Randy lehnt seine Hand an die Wand und schüttelt den Kopf. "Die zwei haben aber echt einen an der Waffel. Jeder Blinde sieht, dass sie füreinander geschaffen sind, nur sie selber nicht. Das soll einer verstehen. Ich würde sogar meinen Arsch drauf verwetten, dass wenn Paul sich nicht bei Joe meldet, er morgen schon hier in New York ist."

"Die Wette geh ich mit. Aber die beiden werden schon noch drauf kommen", meint Dolph und grinst.

Noch keine zehn Minuten später erscheint Haley auf dem Flur und geht wieder in den Untersuchungsraum, wo der Arzt die Gott sei Dank nur ausgekugelte Schulter wieder einrenkt.

Randy und Dolph, zucken kurz erschrocken auf, als sie Haley aufschreien hören. Doch die beiden kennen die Schmerzen, wenn eine Schulter wieder eingerenkt wird und leiden mit ihr. Ein paar Minuten später kommt Haley aus dem Raum.

"Verdammte Scheisse, das tat weh", faucht sie.

"Sie nehmen sie am Besten in den Arm. Ich habe ihr Schmerzmittel gegeben und nicht jeder verträgt das gut. Kann sein, dass ihr schwindelig wird", meint der Doktor an Randy gerichtet. Der hakt sich bei ihr unter und dann fahren sie zum Restaurant ihrer Eltern. Als sie dieses betreten, sehen sie schon Stephanie, Paul, Vince und Linda mit ihren Eltern am Tisch sitzen.

"Wie gehts dir, mein Schatz" Ihre Mutter sieht sehr besorgt aus, als sie die Schlinge um Haleys Arm sieht.

"Ganz gut. Die Schulter war nur ausgekugelt. Ich soll den Arm nur zwei Tage still halten." Sie setzt sich neben ihren Vater, der ihr sofort einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt.

"Mum ist bald gestorben vor Angst. Sie hat sofort gesehen, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hat."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Kylie glaub ich auch. Ich habe bestimmt fünfzig Nachrichten von ihr auf dem Handy. Die Schmerzen waren aber wirklich die Hölle. Im Krankenhaus haben sie mir Schmerzmittel mitgegeben, falls es nachts schlimmer wird."

Paul steht kurz auf, geht raus und zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. "Colby, ich bin es. Alles in Ordnung. Es war Gott sei Dank nur die Schulter ausgekugelt. Ja, wir sehen uns dann übermorgen. Sag Joe, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Macht es gut."

Colby lässt den Hörer sinken und spürt sofort den fragenden Blick von Joe. "Alles gut. Ihre Schulter war nur ausgekugelt."

"Nur? Das reicht doch schon. Verdammter Mist. Und ich hänge hier rum", faucht Joe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Tage später ist Haley wieder zu Hause. Stephanie hat ihr trotz Protest noch zwei weitere Tage Ruhe verordnet und so sitzt sie jetzt in ihrer Wohnung und langweilt sich. Ein paarmal hat sie auf dem Handy seinen Namen gedrückt und dann doch nicht angerufen. Die Tage, die sie ihn jetzt nicht gesehen hat, haben ihr die Augen geöffnet. Sie hat sich in ihn verliebt. Es war nicht nur der unglaubliche Sex, der sie verbindet, nein, mit Joe kann man lachen, reden und auch weinen. Doch sie muss ihn irgendwie aus ihrem Herzen verbannen, weis jedoch noch nicht, wie. Die Haustüre öffnet sich und Kylie betritt mit Eva Marie und Nattie die Wohnung.

"Na, du Faulpelz. Alles klar", ruft Nattie.

"Ihr habt gut reden. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder arbeiten kann."

"Du bist ja noch gar nicht fertig?" Kylie sieht sie an.

"Fertig. Wofür?"

"Hast du Joelles Geburtstag vergessen?"

"Ach, du Scheisse. Stimmt, der ist ja heute. Ich bin total mit den Tagen durcheinander. Kylie, pack mir bitte das Geschenk für Joelle ein. Es liegt im Wohnzimmer in der Kommode. Ich ziehe mich eben um."

Sofort rennt sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, holt sich aus dem Schrank Kleidung und geht ins Bad. Auch wenn sie Joe aus dem Weg gehen will, kann sie die Kleine Joelle nicht enttäuschen. Schließlich hat sie ihr versprochen, zu kommen. Als sie aus dem Bad tritt, ist Kylie gerade mit dem Geschenk einpacken fertig.

"Das ist aber ein schönes Geschenk"

"Ja, ich habe ein wenig Vanessa und Leati ausgehorcht und wusste, was Joelle sich wünscht", antwortet Haley und schnappt sich das Paket.

Zu Viert fahren sie jetzt zum Haus von Joe's Eltern, wo die Party steigen soll. Als sie klingeln und Lina ihnen öffnet, muss Haley kurz schlucken.

"Hallo, kommt rein", begrüßt Lina sie freundlich und weist ihnen den Weg zum Garten. Dieser ist wunderschön mit Luftballons, Girlanden und einer riesigen Pinjata geschmückt und alles ist in Joelles Lieblingsfarben gelb und lila gehalten.

"Schau mal, wer da ist Joe." Colby stupst ihn an und er dreht sich um. Ein heißer Schauer läuft über seinen Rücken, als er Haley sieht. Ganze Sieben Tage hat er sie nicht gesehen und er ist fast wahnsinnig geworden. Und jetzt steht sie hier im Garten und sieht einfach umwerfend aus. Haley hat sich ein schulterloses Kleid angezogen, da sie noch immer die Bandage und die Schlinge um den Arm trägt. Dies zu sehen schmerzt ihn. Wie gerne wäre er in diesem Moment bei ihr gewesen, aber er musste alles hilflos vor dem Fernseher mit verfolgen. Paul hatte ihn am nächsten Morgen nochmal angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass es ihr gut ginge, doch beruhigter war er danach nicht gewesen.

"Haley", hört er Joelle nun schreien, die sofort auf sie zuläuft. Haley geht in die Hocke und Joelle umarmt sie behutsam.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Floh." Haley überreicht ihr das Paket, dass sie in der Hand hält.

Als Haley aufsteht, begrüßt sie Leati und Patricia, die hinter Joelle stehen.

"Hallo Haley, wie geht es dir", fragt Joe's Mutter und reicht ihr die Hand.

"Schon viel besser. Es ist nicht schön, wenn man zu blöd ist, um richtig zu fallen", kommt lachend von Haley.

"Hi Shieldgirl", hört sie nun Joe's raue Stimme. Als sie hochschaut, trifft sie auf seine Augen, die sie fixieren.

"Hi", kommt nur zaghaft aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Herz bleibt fast stehen, als er sich nun vorbeugt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Wie geht es deiner Schulter?"

"Danke, gut. In zwei Tagen bin ich wieder einsatzbereit."

Sie ist froh, als Vanessa hinzukommt, um sie zu begrüßen. Ihr Blick geht dann wieder zu Joelle, die auf dem Boden sitzt und das Geschenk auspackt.

"Guck mal Dad, ein Fahrradhelm mit lila Blumen drauf. Woher wusstest du, dass ich ein Fahrrad mit Blumen bekommen habe?" Joelle schaut zu Haley nach oben.

"Na, ich habe da so meine Spione", antwortet Haley grinsend und zwinkert Vanessa zu.

Joe ist zurück zum Getränkestand gegangen, wo Colby, Leighla, Nick und Jonathan stehen.

"Haley sieht wieder viel besser aus. Also an dem Abend.."

"Klappe Nick", faucht Joe.

Nick klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Sorry, ich weis, wie sehr dich das mitgenommen hat. Ich mein ja auch nur."

"Ist schon ok. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angegangen bin. Ich bin ja auch froh, dass du und Randy für sie da wart, aber ich wäre gerne selber bei ihr gewesen."

"Weis ich doch."

"Wann redest du endlich mit ihr, Joe? So kann es doch nicht weitergehen", kommt von Leighla.

"Ich hätte es ja schon längst getan, aber sie war die ganze Woche nicht erreichbar."

"Genau, und wo sie wohnt, hast du auch vergessen", feixt Jonathan.

Joe fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und grinst schelmisch. "Kylie hat mir gesagt, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll und das habe ich akzeptiert. Ich werde schon noch mit ihr reden."

Haley steht mit Kylie beim Mohrenkopfwettessen und feuert Joelle und ihre Freundin Tiffany an. Die Kinder haben einen riesigen Spass und sehen echt lecker aus mit ihren Schokogesichern. Danach ruft Lina alle Kinder zusammen, um die riesige Pinhata, die am Baum hängt mit dem Stock runterzuschlagen. Nach und nach bekommen die Kinder die Augen verbunden und nach einer halben Stunde schafft es Joshuas Sohn, sie zu zerbrechen. Wie wild stürzen sich die Kinder auf die Bonbons.

Haley geht jetzt mit Kylie zum Tisch, an dem die anderen sitzen und Leighla zieht sie auf den Platz neben sich. "Haley, möchtest du ein Stück von meinem Geburtstagskuchen. Ich hole ihn dir auch. Du bist ja verletzt." Joelle steht neben ihr und tippt langsam auf die Schulter.

"Liebend gerne. Du bist echt ein Schatz, Joelle."

Sofort dreht Joelle sich um und rennt zu ihrer Oma, die den Kuchen verteilt.

"Kann ich dir was zu trinken bringen, Haley?" Joe sieht sie an.

"Ein Wasser bitte. Danke dir."

Er bringt ihr das Wasser und setzt sich dann neben sie. Da erscheint auch schon Joelle mit einem Teller voller Kuchen und zwei Gabeln.

"Wer soll das denn alles essen?" Haley schaut grinsend auf den Teller.

"Ich habe Daddy gleich eins mitgebracht. Hier sind die Gabeln."

Joe muss schmunzeln. "Ist es ok, wenn wir uns den Teller teilen?"

"Sicher" Haley fühlt sich total unsicher. Warum sitzt er hier bei ihr und ist nicht bei Lina, die mit Vanessa, Nattie und einem Mann an einem anderen Tisch sitzt. Joelle dreht sich wieder um und verschwindet in der Menge.

"Ihr habt den Garten echt schön dekoriert."

"Das waren Lina und meine Mutter. Ich habe von sowas überhaupt keinen Plan", antwortet Joe und nimmt den ersten Bissen vom Kuchen. Haley nimmt sich auch ein Stück.

"Der ist wirklich sehr lecker."

"Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen, aber dein Handy war aus", kommt nun leise von ihm. Durchdringend sieht er sie an und Haley wird flau im Magen.

"Ich wollte alleine sein und ich konnte mir denken, dass etliche Leute versuchen, mich anzurufen."

"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Hey, es ist alles wieder gut. Das Shieldgirl ist zurück." Ein gequältes Lächeln geht über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich habe mir keine Sorgen um das Shieldgirl gemacht, sondern um Haley. Ich habe viel über uns nachgedacht und über die ganze Situation jetzt."

Haley beugt sich nah zu ihm ran, damit niemand etwas hört. "Joe, das mit uns ist passiert. Belassen wir es dabei, ok. Du bist mir keine Erklärungen schuldig. Ich freue mich für euch, ehrlich. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte." Aprupt steht Haley auf und geht Richtung Haus, wo sie panisch in die Toilette läuft.

Joe starrt ihr nach und schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist sich bewusst, dass Haley wohl noch immer denkt, dass er und Lina wieder ein Paar sind. "Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden", denkt er bei sich.

In der Toilette schliesst Haley die Türe hinter sich und legt ihre Hände auf das Waschbecken. Sie hat Mühe, die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Dort draussen ist der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hat und der ihr nie gehören wird. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hat, geht sie wieder in den Garten, wo sie sieht, dass einige der Gäste sind schon gegangen sind. Joelle hüpft mir ihren Freunden im Trampolin herum und Jonathan tanzt engumschlugen mit Kylie auf der Terasse. Sie stellt sich zu Nick und Eva Marie.

"Joelle ist so eine Süsse Maus", kommt von Eva Marie und Haley nickt.

"Ja, ist sie. Ehrlich, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ihr an dem Abend etwas passiert wäre. Nein, ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen." Haley sieht zu dem kleinen Mädchen mit den zwei Zöpfen, dass lachend durch den Garten rennt.

"Wann kommst du wieder zum Training Haley?"

"Ich denke mal, dass ich schon übermorgen wieder langsam anfangen werde, Nick. Stephanie hat die Storyline schon so geschrieben, dass ich erst einmal die Armbinde dran lasse. Wenn ich bis nächste Woche nicht ganz fit bin, dann hat sie wohl schon Paul gefragt, ob er dann für mich einspringt. Er soll euch dann beim Kampf unterstützen. Meiner Meinung nach wäre das ein echter Aha-Effekt für die Fans. Damit rechnet doch keiner, dass The Big Show sich gegen die komplette Evoluion stellt."

"Da hast du recht. Sie hat mir das original Script gestern schon gezeigt. Einfach Bombe. Der Slam wird gigantisch."

Die drei trinken noch ihr Glas aus, verabschieden sich von den Gästen, die noch im Garten sitzen und gehen Richtung Hausflur. Dort stehen Leati, Patricia und Vanessa, die Joelle im Arm hält.

"So, du Floh. Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht und süsse Träume." Sie drückt Joelle an sich.

"Danke, dass ihr alle da wart", ruft Joelle und drückt jeden der Gäste.

Lina kommt gemeinsam mit Joe aus der Küche.

"Es war schön, dass du da warst. Ich wünsche dir noch eine Gute Besserung", kommt von Lina und sie gibt Haley einen Kuss auf die Wange. Joe reicht ihr die Hand. Sie verabschiedet sich von den anderen und steigt dann zu Nattie und Eva ins Auto. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause sagt sie kein Wort, sondern starrt nur aus dem Fenster. Als Nattie den Wagen vor der Türe parkt, bedankt sie sich, stürzt sie hinaus und rennt die Treppen hoch in die Wohnung.

Dort schmeisst sie sich heulend auf ihr Bett. In ihrem Kopf ist das Chaos pur. Kein klarer Gedanken ist zu fassen und mit Tränen in den Augen schläft sie schliesslich ein.


	16. Standpunkte klarmachen

Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie total fertig und mit aufgequollenen Augen auf. Sie geht schleppend ins Bad und stellt sich erst einmal unter die heisse Dusche. Im Schlafzimmer zieht sie sich alte Klamotten an, holt den Putzeimer aus dem Wandschrank, stellt ihn unter das Waschbecken und dreht den Wasserhahn an.

Kylie kommt mit einer Tüte Brötchen und Jonathan im Schlepptau nach Hause und fällt im Flur fast über einen Putzeimer. "Oh, nein", denkt sie nur. Jedes Mal wenn Haley wütend auf sich selber ist, artet es in einem Putzmarathon aus und nichts ist dann mehr vor ihr sicher. Sie findet Haley knieend auf dem Badezimmerboden beim Fliesen schrubben.

"Was machst du hier?", meint Kylie genervt und stellt sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen.

"Ich putze", kommt als Antwort.

"Ach ne, ich dachte schon, du willst den Fliesen ein neues Dekor verschaffen. Mach weiter so, dann scheuerst du die Farbe ab. Du sollst doch deine Schulter schonen." Sie packt Haleys Arm, zieht sie hoch, drückt sie in die Küche und plaziert sie dort auf dem Hocker.

"Man Kylie, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Meine Schulter ist ok."

"Kannst du vergessen. Mensch Haley, das kann doch nicht so weitergehen. Rede mit ihm, verdammt noch mal."

"Die Sache ist gegessen. Ich werde einfach nicht mehr an ihn denken und gut ist. Wir sind nur noch Kollegen. Wegen der Storyline werde ich mit Stephanie noch reden. Da wird man sich ja wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen können."

"Merkst du eigentlich nicht, dass er dich mag. Ich sage es jetzt noch einmal. Rede mit ihm."

"Wie sollen sie denn reden, wenn sie nicht da ist. Er hat ein paarmal versucht, dich anzurufen.", wirft Jonathan ein.

"Natürlich merke ich, dass er mich mag. Ich mag ihn auch. Aber er hat Familie Kylie."

"Verdammt nochmal Hale! Natürlich hat er Familie, aber er hat keine Frau an seiner Seite. Und komm mir nicht wieder damit, dass er nicht weis, was er will", faucht Jonathan sie an.

"Weis er sicher auch nicht. Und er hat eine Frau an seiner Seite!"

"Dann sag du ihm doch, was er will, wenn du ja alles weist." Kylie fährt sich kopfschüttelnd durch ihre langen blonden Haare.

"Ja, vielleicht mach ich das auch", schreit Haley. Sie steht auf, geht in ihr Zimmer und knallt die Türe hinter sich zu. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt sie umgezogen raus und greift nach ihrem Schlüssel.

"Wohin willst du?" Kylie, die mit Jonathan auf der Couch sitzt, sieht sie fragend an.

"Ich fahre jetzt zu Herrn Anoa'i und werde ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Ich werde ihm meinen Standpunkt klarmachen und danach ist Ruhe."

"Du willst ich ihm allen ernstes sagen, dass da nichts zwischen euch ist."

"Klar. Meinst du, da habe ich ein Problem mit. Die Gefühle lassen mit der Zeit nach, glaub mir."

"Du hast echt nen Knall Haley. Bist du sicher, dass du bei dem Sturz nicht doch auf den Kopf gefallen bist. Gefühle kann man nicht so einfach abstellen." Jonathan lacht laut auf.

"Doch Jonathan. Ich kann das. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich ihn nicht will. Joelle braucht ihre Familie und ich werde einen Teufel tun..."

"Haley. Verdammt noch mal. Willst du es nicht kapieren? Du kannst in dieser Familie nichts mehr kaputt machen. Du willst ihn Haley. Ich kenne dich seit vierundzwanzig Jahren und ich weis, dass jede einzelne Zelle deines Körpers ihn will", schreit Kylie jetzt.

"Ja, das stimmt. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst." Kurz stockt sie. "Verdammte Scheiße, ich liebe den Kerl."

Haley schaut sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und lässt die beiden einfach stehen.

"Jon, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem. Ich kenne Haley. Sie wird ihm wirklich ihren Standpunkt klarmachen. Jon, sie ist total durchgeknallt. Die zieht das durch und wird todunglücklich werden. Sie erzählt uns hier allen Ernstes, dass sie ihn nicht will." Jetzt lacht Kylie laut los.

"Sie denkt wirklich noch immer, dass er mit Lina wieder zusammen ist. Total bekloppt, die Frau. Na, dann lass sie fahren. Joe wollte nach dem Training eigentlich nach hier kommen, um mit ihr zu reden. Ich werde ihn nur kurz vorwarnen, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihm ist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe sitzt nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf der Couch und zappt durch das Fernsehproramm, als sein Handy klingelt. "Morgen, Jon. Was gibt es?"

"Hey, wo bist du?"

"Noch zu Hause. Ich wollte mich gleich anziehen und dann zu Haley fahren. Zum Training kann ich danach noch."

" Ok, bleib einfach, wo du bist. Du bekommst gleich Besuch und ich will dich nur vorwarnen. Der Tornado Haley ist unterwegs." Joe hört ein rauchiges Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Was habe ich denn jetzt angestellt?"

"Sie hat mir und Kylie gerade erzählt, dass sie dir ihren Standpunkt klarmachen will. Sie will dich nicht Anoa'i."

"Hat sie das gesagt?"

"Ja, sie klang zumindest so, als wäre sie felsenfest davon überzeugt. Joe, sei nicht zu hart mit ihr, ja."

"Nein, bin ganz lieb. Du kennst mich doch."

"Ja, eben", hört er Jonathan lachen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Haley fährt zuerst zur Trainingshalle und stürmt in den Raum. "Hey Haley, alles klar bei dir?" Kofi und Colby umarmen sie.

"Ist Joe hier?"

"Nein, der ist noch zu Hause", antwortet Colby. Jonathan hat ihn auch sofort informiert und er merkt, dass Haley sehr aufgebracht ist. "Was ist los Haley?"

"Ich muss mit ihm reden. Das ganze muss aufhören Colby."

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu Finnigan. Kapier endlich, dass es Joe's Entscheidung ist, was er will und was nicht. Und ich kenne ihn. Er will dich Haley. Warum sträubst du dich so dagegen?"

"Ach, ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung", faucht sie und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um.

Colby sieht ihr lachend und kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

xxxxxxxxxx

Joe legt gerade sein Handy auf den Tisch, als es auch schon an der Türe Sturm klingelt. Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Er geht zu Türe, setzt ein ernstes Gesicht auf und öffnet sie. Vor ihm steht eine sehr finster aussehende Haley, die ich mit dunklen Augen anfunkelt. "Verdammt", denkt er. Am liebsten würde er sie sofort in seine Arme reißen.

"Haley, was machst du denn hier? Wie geht es deiner Schulter?"

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

"Klar, komm rein." Er weist mit der Hand Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Sie geht hinein und bleibt an dem großen Esstisch stehen. Sein Arm berührt sanft ihre Schulter, als er an ihr vorbeigeht. Haley zieht seinen Duft ein und schluckt. "Konzentrier dich Haley. Du weist, warum du hier bist", schimpft sie mit sich selber. Joe setzt sich auf die Couch, hebt provokant einen Fuss auf den Tisch und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sie hebt den Kopf und seine Augen dringen in sie hinein.

"Ich kann das nicht", kommt aus ihrem Mund.

"Was kannst du nicht?"

"Das mit uns. Ich kann die Storyline nicht weiter spielen und das werde ich Stephanie auch sagen. Es geht einfach nicht."

"Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf."

"Weil, weil..."

"Ja?"

"Weil ich dich mag. Verdammt Joe, ich mag dich sogar sehr. Doch das mit uns war wahrscheinlich nur die pure Lust, aber mehr geht einfach nicht. Du hast Familie und du solltest versuchen, deine Beziehung wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Und wenn wir so eng zusammen arbeiten, ist das nicht gut. Joelle soll wieder eine richtige Familie haben." Nervös geht sie sich durch die Haare und Joe muss sich ein schmunzeln verkneifen.

"Sie hat eine richtige Familie, Haley. Jetzt vielleicht noch mehr, als vorher. Jetzt sind eigentlich alle glücklich."

"Na, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ich geh dann wieder. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training." Sie dreht sich um.

"Haley, warte bitte." Sie bleibt stehen, doch dreht sich nicht zu ihm um. Er soll die Tränen nicht sehen, die ihr gerade über die Wangen laufen. Joe steht langsam auf und kommt auf sie zu. Sie spürt seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und erschaudert.

"Ist das dein Standpunkt?"

Haley erschrickt und ihre Augen werden zu kleinen böse aussehenden Schlitzen. "Kylie", zischt sie nur.

"Nein, Jon."

"So ein verdammtes Arschloch", kommt nur von ihr. Haley steht noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

"Sag mir, dass du mich nicht willst Haley."

"Joe, ich will dich nicht. Es hat keinen Sinn." Ihre Worte klingeln genervt. Joe geht ein Grinsen über die Lippen.

"Dann dreh dich um, schau mir in die Augen und sage mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht willst! Sag mir, dass es nur Sex war, nichts anderes. Keine Gefühle, nur pure Lust", flüstert er nah an ihrem Ohr.

Haley senkt den Kopf und atmet tief durch. Sie öffnet ihren Mund, aber kein Wort kommt über ihre Lippen.

Da spürt sie wie Joe's Finger ihre Haare aus dem Nacken streichen. Sie zuckt auf, als seine Zunge langsam darüber leckt und sofort überzieht eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper. Er wandert weiter bis zu ihrem anderen Ohr.

"Joe, nicht. Was ist mit Lina?"

"Es gibt keine Lina. Kapier das endlich. Ich will dich. Und du sagst mir jetzt, dass du das nicht willst, Haley. Das du mich nicht willst", raunt er ihr ins Ohr. Seine Hände umfassen jetzt ihre Hüfte und die rechte Hand wandert weiter unter ihr Shirt.

Leise keucht Haley auf. "Los, sag mir, dass du das auch nicht willst. Sag es doch einfach." Mit den Fingerspitzen fährt er unter den Rand ihres BH's und zieht ihn ein Stück nach oben, während seine Zunge weiter ihre Schultern entlang wandert und er sanft hineinbeißt.

"Joe, bitte nicht."

"Es ist ganz einfach. Sag mir, dass du es nicht willst. Sag mir, dass ich das nicht machen soll, dann höre ich sofort auf." Mit der linken Hand fasst er unter ihren Rock und schiebt ihren Slip beiseite. Langsam fährt er ihren Venushügel entlang und schiebt quälend langsam einen Finger in sie hinein. Ihr Nacken fällt zurück und kurz leckt er an ihrer Lippe und beißt leicht hinein.

"Soll ich aufhören Haley. Du musst es nur sagen. Sag mir doch einfach, dass du es nicht willst", haucht er. Haley schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, hör nicht auf. Nicht aufhören."

"Das wollte ich hören."

Er nimmt einen zweiten Finger, den er in sie eintaucht. Ihre Hand greift an seinen Hals und sie zieht ihn nah an sich, um ihre Zunge in seinen Mund zu tauchen.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst Haley. Ich will dich. Und damit meine ich nicht nur den Sex. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich liebe dich Haley." Seine Zunge bahnt sich den Weg in ihre Mundhöhle. Er gleitet mit den Fingern aus ihr raus, dreht sie jetzt zu sich und hebt sie auf den Tisch, wo er sich zwischen ihre Beine drängt. Er löst den Kuss, schiebt ihr Shirt hoch und fährt mit der Zunge vom Bauch Richtung Brust, wo er genüsslich ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nimmt und daran saugt. Haley zuckt unter ihm zusammen.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Joe", keucht sie und zieht ihn an den Haaren zu sich, um ihn wieder in ihren Mund aufzunehmen. Ihre Hand fasst in seine Short und Joe zieht die Luft ein. Mit festen Druck massiert sie seine Männlichkeit und Joe dringt forscher in ihren Hals. Er zieht sich aus ihr heraus und leckt mit der Zunge ihr Schlüsselbein entlang. "Du machst mich verrückt Haley. Ich will dich endlich wieder spüren. Seit Wochen verzehre ich mich nach dir. Die Tage ohne dich, waren die Hölle für mich."

Mit den Füßen zieht Haley ihm jetzt die Shorts von den Lenden und er schaut kurz an sich runter und grinst. "Das war gekonnt." Seine linke Hand schiebt ihren Rock nun hoch, während er mit der Zunge wieder ihren Bauch bis zum Oberschenkel entlang leckt. Als er ihren Schambereich erreicht, zuckt Haley leicht auf und ein Stöhnen kommt aus ihrem Mund. Er schiebt ihr den Slip von den Beinen, geht mit zwei Fingern durch ihre Mitte und zieht sie leicht auseinander.

"Joe, nicht" Doch bevor sie weiter reden kann, schnellt seine Zunge an ihrer Lustperle und Haley bäumt sich unter ihm auf. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und schaut sie von unten her an. Haley will ihn an den Haaren packen, doch er lässt wieder seine Zunge herausschnellen, bevor er ihr Lustzentrum nun komplett umschliesst und daran saugt. Laut stöhnt sie auf, lässt sich zurücksinken und geniesst es, von ihm verwöhnt zu werden. Er spürt, dass ihr Höhepunkt nicht mehr lange dauert und übt stärkeren Druck aus. Da schafft sie es, seine Haare zu packen und zieht daran. "Komm her", faucht sie ihn an. Genüsslich über die Lippen leckend, steht er auf, und dieser Anblick bringt Haley fast zum durchdrehen. Forsch zieht sie ihn an sich ran und beisst ihm in seine rechte Brustwarze. "Ich will dich Joe." Sie fasst seine Männlichkeit und positioniert ihn an die Richtige Stelle. Kurz schaut er ihr in die Augen, drückt seine Lippen auf ihre und versenkt sich vollkommen in ihr. Zuerst bewegt er sich nicht, da er die Enge einen Augenblick geniessen will, doch Haley krallt ihre Finger in seinen Nacken und verlangt geradezu, dass er sich bewegt. Mit festen Stößen rammt er sich immer wieder in sie hinein und sofort finden sie ihren gemeinsamen Rhytmus. Er fasst unter ihren Po und zieht sie noch ein wenig nach vorne, sodass er noch tiefer in sie sinken kann und erhält von ihr ein lautes Stöhnen. Haley stützt sich auf ihre Hände und drückt ihm ihre Lippen auf. Ihre Seitenwände legen sich eng um sein Glied und fangen unkontrolliert an zu zucken. Haleys immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen und das Vergraben ihrer Fingernägel in seinen Rücken sind für ihn das Zeichen, sich ihr vollkommen hinzugeben. Mit letzten harten Stößen rammt er sich in sie hinein, bevor er sich in sie ergießt und ihr lautvoll in den Mund stöhnt. Nachdem sein Höhepunkt versiegt ist, sinkt sein Oberkörper auf ihre Brust und er leckt leicht daran, worauf sie aufzuckt. Ihre Finger gehen durch seine Haare und er hebt den Kopf. Er lächelt und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Haley macht ihn glücklich.

"Scheisse Joe. Joelle"

"Was ist mit Joelle?"

"Sie könnte uns hier sehen." Er grinst, zieht sich aus ihr heraus und steht auf.

"Du bist unglaublich. Da denkst du auch jetzt noch an nichts anderes, als an Joelle. Keine Angst, sie ist gar nicht hier. Ich habe eben meine Eltern angerufen und ihnen gesagt, dass ich sie etwas später hole." Er zieht sie mit Schwung an sich und hebt sie in die Luft.

"Sorry, das wusste ich ja nicht", kommt lachend von ihr.

"Meinst du wirklich, ich vögele dich hier auf meinem Tisch, wenn meine Tochter in der Nähe ist." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sieht er sie an und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett schmeißt. Langsam gleitet er über sie und bedeckt ihr Gesicht mit seinen Lippen. Haley streicht seine Haare hinter die Ohren. "Was macht deine Schulter?" Leicht geht er mit seinen Finger über die Bandage.

"Alles gut." Seine Lippen berühren die Schulter und sanft bedeckt er sie mit Küssen.

"Ist das die Sonderbehandlung von Doktor Anoa'i. Wenn ja, dann renke ich mir jede Woche die Schulter aus?"

"Untersteh dich. Du weist gar nicht, was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast."

"Doch, Paul hat mir noch am gleichen Abend gesagt, dass du fast ausgeflippt bist."

"Alte Petze"

Sie dreht sich, sodass sie nun auf ihm liegt. Ihr Finger malen Kreise auf seiner Brust und sie bewegt leicht ihr Becken.

"Baby, lass das, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

"Also doch nur der pure Sex, huh?"

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Mir hat alles gefehlt, als du nicht da warst. Ich fühle mich einfach wohl, wenn du bei mir bist. Das Gefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr." Seine Lippen berühren ihre und Haley gewährt ihm Einlass. Sie löst den Kuss nach kurzer Zeit und leckt seinen Hals entlang Richtung Brust, wo sie leicht an seiner Brustwarze knabbert. Nun wandert sie weiter Richtung Oberschenkel, während ihre Hand seine Männlichkeit umfasst und sie stimuliert.

"Haley", stöhnt er.

"Zeit für eine Revanche", raunt sie und umschließt ihn komplett mit ihrem Mund. Joe bäumt sich unter ihr auf und greift mit den Händen an die Metallstangen vom Bett. Sie hat ihn komplett in ihrem Rachen aufgenommen.

"Fuck, das ist gut. Hör auf, sonst kommt es mir gleich."

Doch Haley reagiert nicht. Sie erhöht den Druck und fühlt, wie seine Hände ihre Haare greifen und er sie hochziehen will.

"Das ist hier mein Spiel, also meine Regeln", haucht sie und lässt ihn wieder in sich eintauchen.

"Verdammt", hört sie ihn nur noch leise stottern. Schon füllt sich ihr Mund mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit und aus Joe kommt nur noch ein Knurren. Langsam hebt sie den Kopf und leckt noch einmal über die empfindliche Stelle, worauf er zusammenzuckt.

Sie rutscht wieder zu ihm hoch und er zieht sie in seine Arme. Sanft drückt er ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich"

"Ich dich auch"

"Was hältst du von Duschen und danach essen?" Haley nickt nur und schon zieht er sie sanft hoch und schiebt sie Richtung Bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley steht vor dem Badspiegel und macht sich ihre Haare, als es an der Haustüre klingelt.

"Hey, die Bude steht ja noch. Wir haben gedacht, wir sehen mal nach dir", hört sie Jonathans Stimme.

"War es schlimm? Sie hat es tatsächlich getan, ja?", hört sie jetzt auch Kylie und grinst. Sie öffnet die Türe und geht ins Wohnzimmer, wo die beiden mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen.

"Ja, habe ich. Aber es hat nicht wirklich was gebracht." Kylie dreht sich um und grinst sie an.

"Du bist noch hier?"

"Hmm"

Jonathan schaut zwischen Haley und Joe hin- und her.

"Pfui, hier riecht es nach schmutzigem Sex", feixt er.

"Blödmann" Haley klopft ihm mit der Faust gegen den Bauch.

"Habt ihr es endlich auf die Reihe bekommen?" Jonathan dreht mit Schwung einen Stuhl um und setzt sich drauf.

"Sieht ganz so aus", antwortet Joe und schlingt seine Arme um Haley.


	17. Summerslam

"Verdammt. Ich schaff es einfach nicht, richtig zu landen", motzt Haley und fasst sich genervt an die Schulter.

"Wenn es nicht geht Haley, dann nehmen wir die Zweite Variante. Es ist mir zu riskant. Nicht, dass du dir nachher noch eine schwere Verletzung zuziehst", kommt von Paul, der neben ihr und Randy im Ring steht. Er fasst an Haleys Schulter und massiert sie sanft.

"Haley, versuche mal, wenn Randy dich unter der Achsel packt, dein Becken ein wenig nach links zu drehen. Dann müsste es besser sein", wirft Claudio ein, der unten am Ring steht und alles beobachtet.

"Ok, nochmal" Haley stellt sich wieder vor Randy, dem die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht gefällt. Er hat wirklich Angst, dass Haley sich verletzt.

"Los, Ran"

Erneut führt er den Move aus und Haley macht, was Claudio ihr vorgeschlagen hat. Als sie auf den Boden knallt, dreht Randy sich sofort zu ihr.

"Das war besser", ruft Haley und springt wieder auf.

"Gut, aber du gehst nachher noch einmal zu Tyson zur Kontrolle", mahnt Paul sie an.

"Ok, noch zehn Minuten, dann alle in die Pause. Wir haben jetzt zwölf. Um vier ist nochmal ein kurzes Meeting, danach fahren wir zur Arena. Das wird gigantisch Leute." Stephanie klatscht kurz in die Hände.

Als Haley aus dem Ring steigt, steht Joe schon mit offenen Armen da und hebt sie runter. Sofort berühren seine Lippen ihre. "Die Sache gefällt mir gar nicht. Was ist, wenn es heute abend nicht klappt."

"Dann bist du ab morgen mein persönlicher Sklave und musst machen, was ich will", antwortet Haley und grinst ihn schelmisch an.

"Du bist ja wieder so witzig. Haha"

"Es wird klappen und jetzt gib Ruhe. Was machen wir jetzt in unserer wohlverdienten Pause?"

"Ich dachte, wir fahren zu meinen Eltern zum Barbecue. Jonathan und Kylie sind schon da."

Händchenhaltend gehen die beiden nach dem Duschen zum Parkplatz, steigen in Joe's Wagen und fahren zum Haus der Anoai's. Als sie die Steintreppe zum Garten betreten, stockt Haley kurz und schreit dann auf.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" Ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und Leslie sitzen lachend im Garten und sehen sie an.

"Überraschung. Wir wollen doch den Summerslam nicht verpassen." Ihr Vater zieht sie an sich.

"Guck mal, wer noch da ist?" Greg zeigt mit der Hand hinter sie und Haley dreht sich Richtung Türe, wo Vinnie mit einer Schüssel Salat hervorkommt.

"Vinnie", schreit sie und fällt ihm in die Arme.

Haley freut sich sehr, dass ihre Familie da ist und wirft jetzt ihre Arme um Joe. "Das hast du doch sicher eingefädelt, oder?"

Als Antwort drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich weis doch, wie sehr du deine Familie vermisst."

"Danke"

Sie sitzt gerade erst auf ihrem Stuhl, als Joelle auf ihren Schoß hüpft. "Na Floh, wo kommst du denn her. Alles klar?"

Joelle nickt und legt ihren Kopf an Haleys Brust. "Ich gucke heute Abend auch den Summerslam. Da bekommt Colby eins auf die Mütze." Grinsend schaut sie zu Colby, der mit Leighla neben Leati sitzt und in sein Steak schneidet.

"Hey Krümel, das findest du lustig, was?" Joelle nickt.

Gegen Drei verabschieden sich Joe und Haley von ihren Familien, da Joe noch kurz nach Hause muss. Dort angekommen geht er ins Schlafzimmer und packt seine Sporttasche. Haley steht am Türrahmen und beobachtet ihn. Als er nun sein T-Shirt auszieht, um ein frisches anzuziehen, hört er ein Schnauben.

"Was ist?", kommt lachend von ihm.

Sie geht auf ihn zu und legt ihre Hände auf seiner Brust ab. "Schade, dass wir keine Zeit haben, sonst würde ich dich auf der Stelle vernaschen." Ihre linke Hand greift hinter seinen Nacken und zieht ihn an sich ran. Ihre Zunge leckt über seine Unterlippe und bereitwillig gewährt er ihr Einlass.

"Vorfreude ist die größte Freude, Babe. Wart es ab. Heute Abend bist du fällig", raunt er.

"Shit, lass uns sofort fahren, ansonsten kann ich nicht garantieren, dass wir zum Slam da sind." Sie läßt ihn los und dreht sich mit einem weiteren Schnauben um. Grinsend zieht Joe sich ein Shirt über.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um Vier Uhr treffen sich alle in der grossen Halle zum Meeting und fahren danach gemeinsam mit den WWE Bussen in die Arena, wo sie ihre Kabinen beziehen. Haley dehnt sich gerade auf dem Boden, als Jonathan und Joe aus der Garderobe kommen und sie sieht, dass sie neue Outfits tragen. Ihre Oberteile liegen nun enger an und sind aus robusterem Material.

"Grrr, ihr seht scharf aus" Kylie streicht Jonathan über die Brust und er zieht sie eng an sich.

"Du sollst nach dem Aufwärmen auch rüber, Haley." Joe setzt sich neben sie und hilft ihr, die Schulter zu dehnen.

"Sandra hat mein Oberteil ein wenig umgeändert, sodass man das Taping nicht sehen kann. Bin mal gespannt."

"Mit der Schulter alles gut, oder tut es weh?" Besorgt schaut Joe in ihr Gesicht.

"Alles gut" Lächelnd nimmt sie seine Wange in die rechte Hand und zieht ihn zu sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punkt Zwanzig Uhr ertönt die Eröffnungsmusik des Summerslams und alle starren gebannt auf den grossen Monitor im Aufwärmraum. Im Ring erscheint Mark, von dem man seit Wrestlemania nichts mehr gehört hat und die Halle tobt. Man sieht, dass er sehr bewegt über die Reaktionen ist.

"Ich möchte mich erst einmal bei allen Bedanken. In den fünfundzwanzig Jahren meiner Karriere hatte ich Gute und Schlechte Momente, doch ihr, meine Fans wart in all den Zeiten immer für mich da. Genauso waren meine Leute hier von der WWE immer für mich da. Danke nochmal dafür. Aber dann kommt irgendwann der Tag, an dem man gehen muss, da eine neue Zukunft beginnt. Eine Zukunft mit Namen wie Uso's, Jack Swagger, Big E, dem Shield, Paige, den Wyatt's, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler und noch vielen mehr. Und ein Tag dieser Zukunft ist heute. Hiermit eröffne ich den Summerslam und wünsche euch einen gigantischen Abend."

Die Menschen in der Halle stehen auf, als Mark in Begriff ist, die Halle zu verlassen und rufen seinen Namen. Beim Hinausgehen klatscht er die Leute ab und bleibt ab und zu für ein Foto stehen.

Dann kommt es zum ersten Kampf des heutigen Abend. Jacob tritt gegen Miroslav an. Diesen Kampf gewinnt Jacob, obwohl am Ende Catherine eingreift, doch Trinity kommt Jacob zur Hilfe und am Ende stehen die beiden zusammen im Ring, schütteln sich die Hände und halten die amerikanische Flagge in die Höhe. Der Zweite Kampf steht zwischen den Wyatts und den Uso's an, die von Ettore unterstützt werden. Am Ende gewinnen sie und behalten ihre Titel.

Haley, Jonathan und Joe stehen mittlerweile oben an der Treppe und dehnen sich noch ein wenig. Paul, Colby, Glen und Randy betreten nun nacheinander die Halle und stehen wartend im Ring. Zuerst ertönt Nick's Musik und er geht unter tosendem Applaus der Massen Richtung Ring.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield", ertönt es jetzt und die drei betreten die Treppe. Beim runtergehen sieht Haley, Joe's und ihre Familie unten am Ring sitzen und zwinkert ihrer Schwester kurz zu.

Im Ring tingelt Jonathan sofort nervös hin und her und als der Ringgong einsetzt, stürzt er sich sofort auf Colby, der als erstes antritt. Nachdem er ihn nach kurzer Zeit am Boden hat, wechselt er mit Dolph. Doch als dieser einen Diving Headbutt an Colby ausführen will, kommt Glen in den Ring und schlägt ihn mit der Faust in den Magen. Nun gerät alles ausser Kontrolle. Joe stürzt in den Ring und vollzieht den Superman Punsh gegen Glen. Paul läuft um den Ring und zieht Jonathan von unten runter und wirft ihn auf das Kommentatorenpult des Spanischen Teams. Haley weis überhaupt nicht, wohin sie schauen soll und merkt nicht, dass Randy hinter ihr erscheint und sie nun an den Haaren packt und in den Ring zieht.

"So, denk daran, was Claudio dir gesagt hat, ok", flüstert er leise. Dann packt er sie und wirft sie zu Boden. Haley bleibt am Boden liegen und schielt leicht durch ihre Haare, um das Geschehnis zu verfolgen. Colby kommt nun in den Ring und Randy geht mit einem Bulldog zu Boden. Dann springt er durch die Ringseile auf Paul und drischt immer wieder auf ihn ein. Das Publikum ist außer sich, als sie sieht, wie Seth Rollins sich gegen die Evolution stellt.

Joe sieht, wie Randy wieder aufstehen will und wirft ihn mit dem Spear wieder zu Boden. Sofort pinnt er ihn. Der Ringrichter zählt bis Drei und der Kampf ist aus. Paul zieht Randy am Fuss aus dem Ring und fängt an, Colby auf das Äußerste zu Beschimpfen. Colby und Jonathan sehen sich nun kurz an, nehmen Anlauf und springen durch die Ringseile auf die Beiden. Das Publikum in der Halle steht kurz vor dem Ausrasten. Joe sitzt im Ring neben Haley und streicht ihr durch die Haare.

"Alles klar, Süsse?" Haley nickt leicht und langsam hilft er ihr hoch.

Dolph kommt zu ihnen und Joe klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Dann wird es in der Halle leise, als Colby in den Ring kommt, kurz an den Rand geht und sich das Mikro geben lässt. Joe starrt ihn wütend an, will eigentlich auf ihn los, doch Haley hält ihn zurück.

"Bevor ich gehe, möchte ich nur eins sagen. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, was ich euch Leuten hier angetan habe." Kurz zeigt er durch die Halle. "Es tut mir leid, was ich euch angetan habe, Roman und Dean. Ich weis jetzt, dass ich den grössten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe und muss mit dieser Schuld jetzt klarkommen. Im Leben zählt nicht nur das Beste für das Geschäft oder das Geld, nein, es ist die Freundschaft, die zählt, das weis ich jetzt."

Er steigt durch das zweite Ringseil aus dem Ring. Haley geht an den Rand des Ringes und fordert ein weiters Mikro.

"Seth, warte"

Langsam dreht Colby sich um und schaut sie an.

"Ich habe dir vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dir glaube. Und ich tue es immer noch. Ich glaube dir, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Wir sind nur Menschen, die Fehler machen und wenn diese Menschen ihre Fehler bereuen, haben sie für mich eine zweite Chance verdient ."

Das Publikum applaudiert Haley. Jonathan hält seine Hand hin und Haley übergibt ihm das Mikro.

"Ich gebe dir recht Haley, dass man Menschen, die ihre Fehler bereuen, eine zweite Chance geben soll. Aber weist du, was ich nicht verstehe Rollins. Du warst mein Bruder, du warst hier in meinem Herz." Er zeigt mit der Faust auf seine Brust. "Und du hast es mir rausgerissen, als du gesagt hast, dass wir nur deine Geschäftspartner waren."

"Es tut mir leid Dean. Du hast recht. In dem Moment habe ich wirklich so gefühlt. Aber nach und nach habe ich gemerkt, dass es nicht wahr ist und ich mir was vorgemacht habe. In den Wochen wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ohne euch zwei nicht sein will. Ich war eifersüchtig, fühlte mich immer hintenangestellt. Roman hat die Kraft und du.."

"Geht es noch, Seth! Du hast uns zusammengehalten. Du hast den Shield erst möglich gemacht", brüllt Jonathan nun. Haley legt ihre Hand auf Jonathans Wange.

"Komm runter Dean. Bleib ruhig."

Joe nimmt ihm das Mikro ab. Jonathan geht im Ring nervös auf und ab und fasst sich durch die Haare. Joe schaut zu Boden und schnaubt. Dann hebt er den Kopf.

"Komm in den Ring!", fordert er von Colby.

Langsam kommt Colby zurück und betritt mit schweren Schritten den Ring. Nah geht Joe an ihn ran und man sieht, dass Colby schluckt, als er den Kopf hebt und ihm in die Augen schaut.

"Wenn mein Babe dir glaubt, dann will ich es auch wagen. Aber enttäusche mich nie wieder Seth."

Colby schüttelt den Kopf und ein "Nie wieder" kommt über seine Lippen. Joe streckt die Faust nach vorne und Colby tut es ihm nach. Haley folgt ihnen. Die Menschenmassen toben und schreien und die drei sehen durch die Arena.

Sie wissen, dass die Leute das hier ersehnt haben. Natürlich waren sie enttäuscht von Colby, aber laut Umfragen, die man gemacht hat, wünschen sich die Menschen nichts mehr als den Shield zurück.

Ihre Blicke gehen nun zu Jonathan, der noch immer im Ring hin- und her tingelt. Joe zieht Dolph in seinen Arm und sie schauen nun alle in Jonathans Richtung an. Als er zu ihnen kommt und ebenfalls die Faust nach vorne streckt, ist in der Halle keine halten mehr. Der Shield ist zurück.


End file.
